Sins of the Heart
by sunnyday30
Summary: Follow up to Traps of the Heart. What if at the end of S2 Marian had married Guy, thinking Robin dead. Marian still loves Robin, Guy is still in thrall to the Sheriff and Isabella is as mischievous as ever.
1. Part One

****Disclaimer: All original characters belong to BBC/Tiger Aspect.****

**A/N: ****Follow up to **_**Traps of the Heart**_**. What if at the end of S2 Marian had married Guy, thinking Robin dead. Marian still loves Robin, Guy is still in thrall to the Sheriff and Isabella is as mischievous as ever.**

****Now is also a good time to thank Jadey36 for all her encouragement to write and post my stories. Thank you Jadey x****

Sins of the Heart

Locksley was hot and dry, there had been little rain for the whole of August. Marian was sweltering, even in her lightest dress. As she sat in her bedchamber, occasionally glancing out at the village below she thought she better make the most of being able to dress as she pleased, because in a few days Prince John would arrive in Nottingham and she would be expected at the castle in all her finery, no matter how hot and uncomfortable the heavy fabric was. She was feeling stifled enough as it was without physical discomfort to add to her feelings of oppression.

Guy had been more attentive than ever since the day he thought he'd rescued her and Isabella from the clutches of Robin Hood. She had only just persuaded him that she didn't need two guards with her every time she set foot outside Locksley Manor. Then there had been the gifts: a new dress, new jewellery, new perfume, a new summer cloak. Each care and kindness tearing at her guilty heart.

But Marian also felt annoyance, anger even, at her husband and his constant attentions, that she should have to endure them at all. The heat reminded her of Acre, of her hasty wedding. She remembered his promises that should she marry him he would leave Vaisey's employ. She cursed herself again for believing him. Perhaps he really had intended to kill or leave the Sheriff, perhaps not. In the end it made no difference, he wouldn't have been able to even if he had wanted to. Vaisey's hold over Guy was too long standing, too strong, to be broken by the word of a woman he didn't entirely trust, no matter how much he wanted to.

Maybe she shouldn't have offered herself like that, but chained in that hot, little room, feeling like caged animal waiting for slaughter, it had seemed a good idea. Marian had been certain Vaisey would kill her sooner or later. She wanted to live, as well as honour Robin's life by protecting her King. So, she had remembered Guy's kindnesses to her, his genuine feelings for her, his declarations of love. She had pushed out of her mind his lies; about trying to kill the King in the Holy Land, about the return of the King at their first, failed wedding. She pushed out the seemingly endless list of his crimes, of the faces of those he had killed or dispossessed, under the Sheriff's command. She pushed out the face of her beloved Robin, constantly in her thoughts and in her heart, the love of her life, now dead.

She shouldn't have pushed Robin away. He wasn't dead. How could she have believed that? After their long journey back from the Holy Land, Marian was beginning to accept her lot, her life as Lady Gisborne - with a husband who loved her despite the fact he was always going to be in thrall to the despotic and wicked Vaisey. Just as she was seeing chinks of light, how she might use her position to help the poor, find some good in her situation, Robin burst back into her life.

She sometimes wondered if Guy had lied to her about that too, he seemed more angry than surprised at finding Robin alive and well, but then Robin had always pulled off the impossible, maybe it was she who was wrong to be surprised. Marian was both elated and devastated by the revelation. Her initial euphoria was quickly quashed. The reality of her marriage finally hit her. She had given herself to Guy, not the man she loved. She should belong to Robin: brave, kind, heroic, charming, beautiful Robin.

She had tried to forget him, but how could she? Marian lived for those moments when she met Robin, those heady hours when she was his alone. They hadn't even made love at first, just kissed, talked, been together, tried to make sense of what had happened, grieved for the life they had lost. That had soon changed though. Now that maintaining her chastity was no longer an issue Marian had given into temptation. It was so different with Robin: frenzied, needy, desperate, she would never get enough. She wanted to devour him, wanted and loved him with every fibre of her being.

The guilt was terrible though, made her weep with anger and self recrimination. _How could she?_ For all his faults Guy loved her. She knew that she humiliated him by her cold demeanour in public. Her way of punishing him. Guy never gave up though, he would wait until the last candle had been snuffed out, the last servant had fallen asleep and even the dogs' barks had been silenced by their slumber, then he would come to her. First an arm around her, then a hand: caressing, stroking, gentle. And Marian found she did want her husband and his masculine beauty, pleasing her, loving her, in the depths of the night. It was a salve for the hurts they inflicted on one another in daylight, a time when Guy could be the man she wanted him to be and she the woman that he wanted her to be.

Oh, there were certainly words for women like Marian.

Marian was disturbed by the slam of the front door downstairs. She expected it to be Guy, especially when she heard a chair being kicked over. She inwardly groaned, it was too hot for any more anger and high temper in this house. She sometimes felt as though she were cool water, always dousing her husband's fiery disposition.

'Marian!' it was not Guy, but Isabella. Marian's stomach clenched, Isabella had been making her life a misery ever since that day in the forest. Nasty little asides, hints about the good times she'd been having with Robin, veiled threats at what would happen to her should she divulge their secret to Guy. Marian reluctantly made her way downstairs.

'Marian, where are the servants?' Isabella snapped, pouring herself a cup of water from the jug on the table.

'I sent them to rest, I don't want people passing out in this heat.'

'Rest? Marian, don't be foolish, no-one will pass out.'

'What is so urgent?'

'I want my horse saddled.'

'Why, where are you going? Guy told us both to stay here today.'

'Do you know what Guy is doing today?'

'No,' Marian spoke the truth, she didn't know and as he was on a mission for the Sheriff, she didn't want to know. Turning a blind eye made her ashamed, it was cowardly, but how else could she reconcile herself to living with this man, to lying with him?

'He is in Nettlestone, draining their well dry to fill water barrels for the Sheriff's mercenaries. He has also visited Clun and taken the entire corn harvest for the castle.'

'What? No, surely not,' Marian sat at the table and put her head in her hands. Disappointment and anger engulfed her. How could he? It made her feel sick, the thought of her own husband, whose name she shared, causing so much suffering.

'Yes, but it's going to get fixed, I have been to see Robin,' Isabella sounded extremely smug when she said this. 'He is on his way to Nettlestone as we speak. I am going to take him the key to the grain store so he can return the food to the villagers.'

Marian sighed. 'Isabella, that is too risky. If Guy finds out what you have done you know what he'll do.'

'Oh, so we should let people starve?'

'No, we should stop and think.'

'Perhaps you want to take the key to Robin instead? Perhaps you're missing him?'

'Don't be ridiculous. Guy is my husband.'

'He's my brother, but I still hate him. But of course I don't get the favours that you do.'

'Guy has been very generous with you of late,' Marian countered, wondering why on earth she was bothering to defend Guy after hearing of his latest antics, but her sense of fairness was winning out. 'You have had a new wardrobe for the Prince's visit and he has brought you new jewellery, you had a new horse not so long ago too,'

'Marian, you are so easily won!' Isabella sounded exasperated. 'It flatters him to have a richly dressed family, and he probably only brought the horse because you told him to, so I don't tell him about Robin,'

Marian sighed, both these things were true. She wished they weren't. Still Guy was generous with both her and Isabella, she was sure it wasn't all self serving. He had once told her he liked making people happy. She had held on to that, a thread of hope. It didn't sound like he was making anyone happy today though; save the Sheriff perhaps.

'So, Robin has gone to Nettlestone?' Marian asked, business like again.

'Yes, and I am going to meet him there.'

'No you're not.'

'You can't give me orders.'

'As lady of this house I can. And I am telling you to stay here.'

'No!' Isabella was furious. 'How dare you? You have no right! You ought to remember what I know about you, _Lady Gisborne_.'

'And what is it that you know? That I told Robin there were hungry mouths to feed?'

'You can't let him go, can you? You are a faithless, lying-'

Marian had had enough. She leapt up and grabbed Isabella by the arm, with a strength that surprised her sister-in-law.

'I am sick of this,' she said darkly. 'You think you are so clever; outfoxing Guy, meeting Robin. Well I'll make this very clear for you: Robin isn't in love with you, he is a shameless flirt and he's using you. Secondly, and perhaps more importantly, if Guy ever finds out what you have done he will send you back to Shrewsbury so fast you'll think you're flying, that is if you're still alive. You have seen his temper, what he is capable of. Don't push it.'

Isabella was red in the face with anger. 'Those are wise words, sister, you would do well to remember them yourself. Now, let me go.'

Marian let go of Isabella's arm and stormed out the house, grabbing the set of keys Guy kept on the back of the door. She was close to hitting Isabella, she couldn't remember anyone ever making her feel such enmity, the Sheriff perhaps, but this was different. She was jealous too, enraged at the thought of her darling Robin in the arms of a woman she had come to loath. Marian hated that Isabella made her feel like this, all these angry emotions she stirred. There were few people who could make Marian lose control, Robin was one, Isabella was another.

Marian rushed to the stables and hastily saddled her horse. She was going to see Robin herself, heedless of her own wise words in the house. It had been too long, she ached for him. She would also give him a piece of her mind about Isabella.

* * *

><p>Nettlestone was as hot and dry as Locksley. Marian's horse kicked up dust as she rode along the brittle, hardened earth on the roads. Marian felt the heat scorching on her hair as she brushed it out of her face, the midday sun was relentless. Nettlestone was quiet, no sign of Guy or his soldiers. She drew her horse to a stop and scanned the village, there were a few peasants moving here and there, but no sign of Robin and his men. Marian dismounted and led her horse through the village. People stopped and bobbed their heads in a deferential greeting; she no longer received the warm welcome she had been used to as Marian of Knighton. She was Lady Gisborne now, another possession of their ill-tempered master.<p>

'Psst! Marian!' A voice called from somewhere below her. 'Psst, down here!'

Marian spun round, Much was calling to her.

'Marian, are you alone?' Marian smiled as she saw Much, crouched under a water trough beside a stable. He had clearly hid himself hurriedly, his elbow rested in a pile of horse dung.

'Where's Robin?' Marian asked, still smiling the first real smile she had in weeks.

'In the barn.'

'Thank you, I'm alone, but keep a look out. Isabella may follow me,' Marian felt herself frown as she said her sister-in-law's name. Much nodded in assent. 'And, Much, you're leaning in something,' Marian giggled as he registered the dung and a grimace of disgust spread across his face.

Still smiling, Marian tied up her horse and made her way to the barn. As she turned the door she felt a shiver of anticipation. She had waited weeks and in a few moments he would be in front of her. Robin. Her wonderful, handsome, infuriating outlaw.

As she stepped through the door Marian saw the arrow, pointed right at her, then the Saracen bow in which it rested. She saw the green-brown hooded tunic, the light brown hair falling into his eyes. Those brilliant, blue eyes, shining at her, that delicious smile, spreading warmly as he saw who was entering the barn. The bow and arrow dropped to the floor. They began to walk, then run towards each other. Marian flung herself into his waiting arms and held on, as if for dear life, even as Robin held her so tight she felt the breath being squeezed out of her.

Marian was lost, she was kissing him, the scratch of his long stubble so welcome on her face, his warm tongue and soft lips dancing with hers. They fell onto the straw before they'd even exchanged words.

* * *

><p>Marian lay back on the dusty hay, she was dishevelled and hotter than ever. She gladly took long gulps from the water skin Robin handed her before pulling her skirts back over her legs and running her hands through her messy hair, re-clipping it at the back of her head. As she was buckling the straps on the front of her dress she looked up at Robin, he was smiling at her.<p>

'What?' she asked. 'You should get dressed,' she smiled as she spoke. He should get dressed, she didn't really want him to though, he looked gorgeous lying on top of the straw, stretched out and grinning at her.

'Don't be such a spoilsport, Marian,' he laughed grabbing her wrists and pulling her on top of him again.

'Robin! Stop it,' she giggled, making a half hearted attempt to get up, but relented and let him kiss her again. 'Robin, we have things to do.'

'I know,' he breathed, kissing her again.

'We've already done that,' she pushed his hands back and placed a firm hand on his chest, pushing him back as he sat up to follow her lips with his own. She let her finger tips toy with his chest hairs for a moment before standing and placing her hands on her hips.

'Get dressed, Robin,' she said firmly. Robin sighed and finally began to pull his clothes on.

'So, was this just a social visit, or is there another reason for you turning up here?' Robin asked as he finished dressing.

'Isabella told me you wanted the key for the food store at Locksley, I didn't trust her to bring it so I brought it myself,' Marian said this all quite lightly, as if they were discussing buying bread. She wasn't going to let Robin see how riled she was by her sister-in-law.

'I'm glad you came, obviously, but you can trust Isabella, she is on our side.'

'Urggh!' Marian exclaimed, her resolve to stay calm slipping away. 'You are just like Guy, can't you see what she is like? She _hates_ me, Robin!' Marian sat on a pile of straw and put her head in her hands. She knew she was being childish, but she was sick of Guy's inability to see through Isabella and now Robin too.

'You're wrong about her, and please don't ever say I'm like Gisborne,' Robin warned her, his face darkening.

'You're more alike than you realise at times,' she retorted.

Robin sat next to Marian and tilted her head to look at him. 'Do you know what your husband has spent this morning doing?' Marian didn't reply, but cast her eyes to the ground, too ashamed to meet Robin's.

'I'll tell you shall I? He turned up at Nettlestone with a squad of men and requisitioned all the water for the Sheriff, then after terrorising the people there – and they were terrorised, Marian, on his orders – he went to Clun. In Clun he requisitioned the corn harvest for the castle. If anyone resisted, or showed dissent, he ordered them to be flogged. Did you know that? So don't ever tell me I am like Gisborne.' Robin was angry, Marian knew he was both angry at what had been done to the villages and that the man who had carried out the Sheriff's cruel demands was married to her, the woman he loved.

'I'm sorry,' Marian said quietly. 'I do try with him you know, I try to get him to think for himself, but when the Sheriff . . .'

'Says jump, he asks how high.'

'He does have another side to him, he is not always so cruel.'

'You believe that, Marian, if it helps you sleep at night.'

'Well, I don't have much choice.'

'You once told me everything was a choice,'

'I was wrong,' Marian replied simply. Oh, she had been so very wrong, you had choices when you had control over your life. But Marian had had little control over her life recently, or her heart.

'So, what did Isabella tell you?' Robin asked, trying to get back to the matter in hand.

'Same as you, more or less. Here, the key for the store.' Marian handed Robin a large iron key from the bunch she had taken from the house.

'And if I steal the corn back, without breaking in, how will that look? It will look like I'm getting inside help, from Isabella or from you.' Marian paused, he was right. 'You knew that, you just wanted to see me,' Robin handed the key back to her and gave her a small smile. 'It was a big risk to take, Marian.'

'You're right, I wanted to see you. I've missed you,' Marian spoke quietly and sadly.

'I shouldn't be glad you took such a risk, but I am,' Robin was suddenly serious, the armour of humour and cockiness that he always wore, that so infuriated Marian at times, was gone. 'Marian, I'm afraid for you though, if he returns and finds you gone again he will suspect, especially after last time.'

'It'll be alright. I have been complaining for weeks about my guards, he will believe me if I say I wanted my freedom. Besides if you're so worried about me, why are you gallivanting around with Isabella?' There it was, that uncharacteristic resentment again.

'I'm not gallivanting, and meeting her is helping to keep you safe.'

'Robin, you have to listen to me. Robin!' Marian's voice was rising, as was her temper. 'Listen! She hates me, she is jealous of my place in Guy's affections, that I am the lady of the house, that I was once betrothed to you. She has a real . . . a real thing for you, which I'm sure you're doing nothing to discourage.'

'Marian! I love only you,' Robin was exasperated. 'How can you think anything else?'

'Easily, you are an incorrigible flirt, I've seen you, over the years and with _her_, kissing her, leading her on. You're an idiot, she is unstable and malicious and dangerous and . . . if she ever found out about us . . . she suspected, when we were stuck in your trap. She hates Guy and she hates me. She would love to bring us both down.'

'You're too harsh, Marian. She just wants to help the people of Nottingham.'

'No, she wants revenge, she wants to humiliate and punish Guy. She wants to get at me. She wants you.'

'Well, I'm taken.'

'Good. Because if I ever find out you have slept with her-'

'You won't, because I haven't and I wouldn't. Bit rich though isn't it, Marian?'

'What?' Marian was furious, her much anticipated reunion was turning sour. Isabella was poisoning her time with Robin, as well as the rest of her life. Marian stood up and walked a few paces from Robin, taking deep breaths and trying to regain her composure.

'I don't think it's unreasonable to ask you not to sleep with Isabella.'

'How can you stand there and say that, when every night I go to sleep knowing you are in his bed,' Robin spoke quietly, but there was deep resentment in his voice, a seriousness that betrayed bitter hurt. 'Don't pretend that Gisborne doesn't demand his marital rights. And I'm sure you give them willingly enough. You always were a little _stirred_ by him.' Robin spat out the last words in disgust, his hatred for Gisborne penetrating every syllable.

'Robin, don't, please don't,' Marian pleaded, cheeks burning with embarrassment, shame and guilt. Robin was right, he could see into her soul.

Marian hated herself at that moment, hated herself more than she hated Isabella, the Sheriff or the devil himself. An image flashed into her mind's eye; Guy's hands touching her, his body pleasuring her, their lovemaking: passionate, intense, frequent. She was no better than the whores who plied their trade in the seamier inns of Nottingham – worse in fact, at least they were honest about what they did and who they were. She was hypocrite, a lying, cheating hypocrite. The worst thing was she didn't know if she felt worse about lying to Robin, who she truly loved, or to her husband, to whom she had promised herself before God and for whom she cared for more than she was prepared to admit.

Marian and Robin fell into silence, resentful and melancholy. There was no way out of this, no way to heal the bitter hurt of her marriage, fixed and undoable as it was.

Marian was saved from further dwelling on her deceit by shouts from outside. She heard the coded warning cry from Allan, followed by squeals from children and cries from their parents to come inside. Then the hooves arrived, thundering into the dusty, summer stillness of Nettlestone. Marian's heart was racing, she could not be caught with Robin again. Damn her weakness, she should have given Robin the key and left – no, she should never have come. She should have ignored Isabella and stayed at home, obeyed her husband, only leaving her home to repent her sins in the church. Maybe it was her fault Guy behaved as he did, maybe if she were a faithful and loving wife he wouldn't be so in thrall to the Sheriff, he would find the strength to resist him, find the humanity that she knew he possessed.

She had no time for further self recrimination however. Robin was squinting through the gaps in the wooden door, trying to see who it was and how many he faced.

'It's Gisborne,' he said grimly confirming Marian's worst fears. 'He's after me, he must've heard we were here.'

'If I leave now, I can speak to him, he will not know you are here, I will distract him and you can escape.' Marian was thinking and speaking fast.

'No, it's too dangerous.'

'No, staying here is dangerous, staying here together, getting caught in a barn together. Come on, Robin, let me out.' She laid her hand on his arm, Robin gazed at her intently, raising his thumb to stroke her cheek tenderly. 'Robin?'

'Alright, go, but be careful and if you need me, call. I will not let him harm you, my love.'

'He won't harm me. And, Robin, promise me, promise me you'll stay away from Isabella.'

'Marian, now is not the time!' Robin was exasperated.

'Just promise me, she is trouble: for you, me, everyone. Do you love me? Respect me?'

'Of course I do.'

'Then promise me you will stay away from her!' Marian was furious again, why was it so hard for him to do this, was there something there, or was he playing with her, to pay her back for belonging to Guy?

'Alright,' Robin conceded, grudgingly. Marian nodded and gave him a small smile. Robin leant down to kiss her and she felt her anger over Isabella ebb away, she closed her eyes and cherished the kiss. It was over too soon, it always was. She reluctantly turned her back on Robin and walked out into the bright sunlight.

* * *

><p>Guy was with a small band of soldiers. He drew his horse to a standstill in the middle of the village.<p>

'Hood!' He bellowed, looking around, sword drawn, his face contorted in anger. 'Hood, show yourself!'

Guy's men had bows, drawn and ready, all were jumpy, worried that the outlaw would spring some kind of trap.

Suddenly their attention was diverted by a small figure running across the dusty earth. A figure in a light green dress. Marian.

'Guy,' she called. Guy nearly dropped his sword, his face was one of surprise and concern. 'Guy, oh thank God,' Marian was now before him. Guy dismounted swiftly, handing the horse's reins to his sergeant.

'Marian, what are you doing here?' Guy's raised voice was part way between anger and fear.

'I was worried,' she said meekly, deciding now was not the time to start berating her husband. 'I heard that Robin was after you and I wanted to warn you.'

'And where did you hear that?' Guy said in a low, dangerous voice.

'I overheard some villagers,' Marian blurted, not wanting to implicate Isabella, but then realised this could be dangerous too, 'I don't know who,' she added quickly. 'I was afraid for you, Guy.'

Guy looked at her, Marian could tell he was weighing up whether to believe her story. Perhaps he was recalling the last occasion she had run off to a village in order to accost him; the day he had discovered she was the Nightwatchman.

'Marian, that was foolish. You could have been attacked, kidnapped or worse. You know what that man is capable of.' Guy sounded harsh, but to Marian's relief he seemed to believe her. 'I will escort you home immediately.'

'I am sorry, I just wanted to warn you.' Marian hung her head, both to appear respectful and because she felt too ashamed to look him in the eye. Guy put a hand on her shoulder, she noticed he was wearing his leather gloves, despite the searing heat. He looked down at her, his hair falling forwards, brushing his eyelashes as it did so. He gave her a small smile and piercing gaze, she looked up and met his blue eyes for a moment. He looked happy, happy that she had come, that she cared enough to warn him. Marian wished the ground to swallow her up.

'Do you have a horse?' he asked gently, his hand was still on her shoulder, she was suddenly afraid that by touching her he would know of her betrayal, she shrugged him off, then instantly regretted it as a familiar sadness flickered across his eyes.

'Yes,' she said reaching for his arm, her guilt getting the better of her resolve to be distant wife. 'It is by the blacksmith's. Guy, I'm glad you are alright. Can you come home with me?'

'Get Lady Marian's horse,' Guy snapped at one of his men. He then turned to her again. 'I will escort you home.' Guy gave her another tiny glimpse of a smile, he obviously believed she had come here because she cared. Cared about him. Marian's earlier anger at the news of his brutality was swallowed up by her own wretched feelings of guilt and self loathing.

* * *

><p>Their ride back to Locksley was quiet, they kept their horses at a steady trot, the heat was taking its toll on both man and beast. When they entered the house Marian was glad of the shade and coolness. She noticed the servants were back. Isabella must have roused them. Marian waited until Guy was occupied issuing instructions to his man servant before quickly popping the keys back on the hook behind the door.<p>

Finally the servants melted away and Guy turned to her. 'Marian, why did you come to Nettlestone?' he asked her evenly.

'I told you, I was worried, I overheard villagers and I came to warn you,' she smiled at Guy, hoping he was going to buy her story. He arched an eyebrow at her.

'Really?' he growled, she was unsure if he was threatening her or not. She stiffened. He frightened her when he was like this, he was so unpredictable.

'Ok,' she smiled at him, in mock defeat. 'I wanted to get out as well, I feel so restricted here, you know I like my freedom.'

'Marian, I only had you guarded for your own safety, you know that. You know how much I care about you,' he hesitated and glanced around the room to check that they were alone. 'You know how much I love you,' he continued.

Marian nodded and let him take her hand in both of his, he had shed his gloves, his hands were warm and always softer than she expected them to be.

'Marian, I had almost given up hope that you could ever care for me as I do for you,' he spoke hesitantly, softly, the man who was so commanding and cold to the outside world, gentle and diffident. 'I am touched that you took such a risk.' He smiled now, his whole face softening and changing as he did so. The way he was looking at her, the intensity of those eyes, Marian could hardly bear. It was so honest, so open, he was showing her a part of him no-one else saw. Yet she was deceiving him so profoundly. She tried to think of the villagers, the cruel deeds Guy had carried out that day, but at that moment she could only see the man in front of her and the wickedness of her own heart.

'Guy,' she murmured, unable to think of anything else to say.

'Will you do something for me?'

'That depends on what you ask.'

'Will you be a loving wife to me, in public, not just after the sun sets. I am so proud of you, of us. I would like you to feel the same.' His words were sincere, heartfelt. Marian was pained, tears welled in her eyes. How could this be the same man who casually ordered floggings and took people's crops? If he were always like this maybe she could do what he wanted, show him affection, love him even.

'How can I be proud to be married to a man who steals people's water, who orders people to be flogged for nothing, who does everything this evil Sheriff asks? Guy, I know you are a man who is capable of compassion, of love and good deeds. I have seen it, I know what you feel for me is real, this side of you is real.'

'Marian!' Guy grasped her hand tighter, his face looked both agonised and exasperated. 'You have no idea! Do you think I enjoy it? Do you think it gives me pleasure? I have to do what the Sheriff orders.'

'Why? Why do you? When you know it is wrong, you know what suffering you will cause.' Marian was almost shouting at him, she tried to wrest her hand from his, but he held her firm.

'If I go against the Sheriff I will lose everything, _we_ will lose everything, you, I and Isabella. I cannot allow that. Do you think he would let me walk away? Do you think after everything I have done, everything that I know he will let me leave and forget about us? That we can merrily tend our crops and raise a family, turn up to the Council of Nobles once a month and smile at him over banquets?' Guy finally let go of her hand, he paced back and forth, his face screwed up in frustration and badly concealed temper. He turned back to face her, grabbing her arms and lowering his head so that their eyes were level.

'I don't know, Guy. But how can you-'

'Because it is the only way to keep you safe, I would do anything to keep you safe.' Guy spoke desperately. 'Please, Marian, you have to believe me, I hate having to do this, I hate having to do everything that man asks, you are right about him. I should have listened to you years ago. I didn't and I'm sorry. But if I go against the Sheriff now he will punish me. And he will use you and Isabella to do so, I have shown him my weakness and he will take any excuse to hurt you after what you did to him. I have to keep you safe, at all costs.'

'Am I really worth that?' Marian asked. 'No one person is worth that.' This was killing her, her heart felt as though it was being slowly torn into a thousand pieces, it was her punishment for her adultery, that all this suffering was for her, to keep her, who least deserved it, from harm. Guy's face was so honest, he was bearing his soul and the truth was that she was to blame. No – she couldn't believe that – he had worked for the Sheriff long before he had met her.

'Marian, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you,' he was pleading with her, pleading with her to love him.

'I do not want you to do this for me. I would rather take my punishment than see villagers, innocent people, children, starve to keep me safe.'

'How can you say that? If you were to . . . if the Sheriff were to harm you . . . my life would not be worth living without you.' Guy spoke unusually quietly, but desperately, he drew her to his chest, held her and stroked her hair. 'I will protect you, I promise that nobody will harm you: not the Sheriff, not Hood, not the King himself. I would die before I let that happen.'

There was a finality to Guy's words that prevented Marian from answering. What could she say? That she was a worthless liar, who was cuckolding him and didn't deserve a thing from him, nevermind his life for her. Could she say that if he left the Sheriff and ran away with her that she would love him and be true to him even if they were beggars? Not whilst Robin lived and breathed. Perhaps she did love Guy, loved part of him anyway. Perhaps she was a romantic fool who chased dreams and ideals instead of enjoying a comfortable life with a man who adored her and kept her purse full enough to feed as many peasants as she liked. _It's good to dream_ – her father had said that, as he lay dying. Would her dreams cost another life? Guy's? Robin's? Her own?

'Marian,' Guy eased her away from his chest, Marian realised as the air hit her face she was in tears. Hot, bitter tears were streaming down her face. She hadn't cried like this since her father died. She couldn't stop and sank back against his warm, solid body.

'It's alright, I will take care of you. You do not need to fear the Sheriff,' Guy's voice was soothing, deep, strong and loving.

'I do not fear what he will do to me, I fear what he has already done to you, what he will make you do next time. I can't Guy, I can't live like this.' Guy's mouth fell open, he looked so distressed, like he would've said or done anything to sooth her. But Marian didn't give him the chance, she tore out of Locksley Manor and ran towards the woods. She didn't know where she was going, only that she wanted to escape: from Guy's unrelenting and unrequited love; from Robin, her heart's temptation and desire; from Isabella and her spite; but most of all from herself, her guilt, her lies, her double life.

* * *

><p>Marian collapsed to her knees as soon as she reached the cover of the trees, still sobbing, choked with tears. She wished to disappear, to vanish into the clouds and be rid of all the hurt, no longer a cause of misery to those she loved, to those she didn't and to those she didn't even know. As she cried more tears, she became aware of arms around her, strong, kind, familiar arms, lifting her from the ground, holding her, rocking her. She clung on, burying her face in his shoulder as they both knelt on the forest floor.<p>

Finally Marian stilled somewhat, enough to feel a measure of embarrassment at her outburst and wipe her still weeping eyes on his shirt. She felt her hair being gently brushed back from her forehead and met the concerned, blue eyes with her own.

'This has to stop,' she said, desperately, shaking her head with sadness. 'Robin, I will love you until my dying day, but I am another man's wife. This has to end.'

'I know,' she saw that there were tears in his eyes too, one was falling slowly down his cheek until it disappeared into his beard. 'I love you, Marian, I have always loved you and I always will. I'm so sorry, I should never have left you.'

They held each other again, kissed passionately, desperately, for the last time – they both knew if had to be that now – then broke apart. Marian stood up shakily, it was now Robin who knelt in the dirt, too grieved to stand. She turned and wiped her palms across her face, resolving not to turn around, but to walk back to the house; to her husband, her future.

But when Marian took her hands away and opened her eyes she saw a figure standing beside the large oak tree in front of her, a person who had seen and heard everything that had just passed between her and Robin, a person who's face showed malevolence and hatred, but also a satisfaction that sent a shiver down Marian's spine.

Isabella.

_To be continued . . ._


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: All original characters belong to BBC/Tiger Aspect.**

**A/N Thank you Jadey36 for your feedback xx**

**Sins of the Heart Part Two**

Isabella of Gisborne was dressed in the finest dress she had ever owned, she was dripping with expensive jewellery, her brunette curls hanging loose down her back. She was a beautiful woman, Marian would give her that. No-one could accuse the Gisborne family of lacking in that department, she thought with a sideways glance at her husband. There was a definite resemblance to Guy, the dark features, the blue eyes, but as far as Marian was concerned that's where their similarities ended. Marian was under no illusions about Guy; he could be cruel and brutal, but he did have a heart, he was capable of love and compassion. She now thought that Isabella was pure evil, her existence seemed designed to torture her – slowly. Marian watched her laugh again at Prince John's joke, tipping her head back, then smiling coyly at him, pausing to dab a drop of wine from his lip with her napkin. Marian turned away, hoping the Prince wouldn't notice the look of disdain on her face.

This was the third banquet in the five days since the Prince's arrival. They had been forced to endure Isabella's outrageous flirting with him at every turn. Marian knew Guy didn't like it and would have long ago put a stop to it were it any other man. But it was the Prince Regent. And it seemed the Gisbornes were his favoured family, much to the Sheriff's disgust. Marian also knew that by throwing Isabella the Prince's way, his eyes would be diverted from her. Guy might allow the Prince to take liberties with his sister, but he had told her he would kill any man who touched his wife, more painfully than she could imagine, prince or otherwise. This was meant to be a comfort to her.

Guy gently touched her hand, quietly reassuring her. She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed. Nearly everyone else was drunk, it was the end of the night, the food had mostly been eaten, but the wine was still in full flow. Guy, Marian and Vaisey were sober however, the Sheriff too much of an operator to let wine cloud their judgement.

'You better ask his wife,' Marian heard Isabella cry with a raucous laugh and a glance in her direction. Marian determinedly kept her face impassive; if Isabella got any closer to the Prince she'd be sitting in his lap. Prince John had a bejewelled hand over her shoulder, fingers draping across her chest, their tips teasing the low neckline of her dress indecently. The Prince laughed and turned to Marian.

'Lady Marian, I was just wondering if all the Gisbornes are as arousing as my lovely friend here,' Prince John drawled, clearly taking delight in Marian's embarrassment. Isabella squealed and Marian suspected the Prince had pinched her behind.

'I am very happy with my husband,' Marian answered with a false smile, touching Guy's hand again.

'How very sweet, you are such an adorable couple. I shall look forward to meeting your beautiful children one day.' The Prince smirked, took a mouthful of wine, gulped it, again allowing Isabella to dab the drops from his lips before continuing. 'Yet your sister here tells me you were once betrothed to Robin Hood, do you ever wonder what might have been? Do you ever crave the excitement of a glorious outlaw? I can't imagine you have too many adventures with Gisborne here.'

The Prince laughed and Isabella fixed Marian with a hard, knowing glare. Her hand froze where it sat over Guy's, she felt Guy's fingers tense, she looked at him, his face was thunder. Isabella was toying with her like a well fed cat playing with a dying mouse, enjoying every last squeak and gasp of life. If she had just told Guy what she had seen in the woods she would have understood, despite the fall out. But this – these games – this was cold, calculated, designed to inflict maximum pain.

'I assure you I am very happy with my husband, Sire,' Marian squeezed Guy's hand again as she spoke.

'Of course you are, my dear. Good thing too, because I intend to have Robin Hood dangling from a gibbet before I leave Nottingham.' Prince John laughed again then turned away from Marian before he had time to notice her face paling. Isabella noticed though, she smirked at Marian, a glint in her eye before turning back to the Prince.

'I am so looking forward to seeing Hood swing. Now Hood's camp has been discovered it won't be long before he's caught, I almost feel sorry for all the little people who love him so much. They won't think he's so glorious when he's swinging from a rope with his guts hanging out,' she giggled, ostensibly to the Prince, but Marian knew the words were meant for her. So this was it, this was what all the waiting was for. Isabella wasn't going to simply tell Guy of her betrayal. She was going to make Marian watch her lover die.

Marian had thought the game was up when Isabella had seen her with Robin. She had expected Isabella to run and tell Guy immediately. Instead she had greeted Marian cordially and acted like absolutely nothing had happened. Isabella was all sweetness and light: excited about the royal visit, deferential, amiable. Marian had waited for the storm. There was none. What there was however, were the conversations she started; about loyalty, about marriage, about Robin, how Guy might capture him, what his punishment would be. Then Prince John had arrived and Isabella had, to her delight, caught his eye. She had shamelessly made the most of it. Guy, keen to cement his own favour, let her.

Marian was forced to watch as she flirted her way to royal favour, knowing Isabella held her explosive secret, could at any moment blow her world apart. The night could not have gone more slowly, Guy would not leave before Isabella and she was not going anywhere before Prince John. Marian never thought she would have anything in common with the Sheriff, but judging by his expression she was not the only one who wished Isabella a million miles away.

* * *

><p>Marian had never been so glad to go to bed. There was to be no sleep for her however, she lay, wrapped in Guy's strong, protective arms; her guilt eating away at her, her shame burning her soul, her worries about the future tearing at her brain. She was afraid for Guy: this would ruin him. She had always known that, it hadn't stopped her, partly because she thought herself too clever to be caught. Now that possibility was always a breath away she feared not only what that would mean for her and her safety, but for Guy. She didn't think she could bear to cause him such pain.<p>

Since the incident at Nettlestone a week ago she had done her best to love him. She had complied with his request to be more affectionate in public; he thought it was because of her growing feelings for him. Poor Guy, he was so thrilled to have his wife proudly on his arm, smiling at him, kissing him for the world to see. If he knew it was borne out of fear of being exposed, of guilt for her adulterous love for Robin . . . and yet the more she pretended to love him, the more she found she did look at him with genuine love. She thought yet again how he seemed to be two men in one body. Her Guy, tender, passionate and generous; the Sheriff's Guy, ruthless, cold and brutal.

If only her Guy was the only Guy, would that be enough to make her forget Robin, her love for him?

_No__ . . .perhaps . . .she would never know. _

Guy wasn't only the loving man who held her now. Guy was still the Sheriff's man, he was still a man who would kill, who would inflict needless, senseless suffering for his own selfish ends. He was not a man who would rather lose everything than see innocents hanged, not like her darling Robin. Marian knew she had broken Robin's heart and now she feared for his life if Isabella had divulged the location of the camp somehow. _Robin, oh Robin_, she loved him with her heart and soul. Despite her resolve to be faithful to Guy – a promise she now fully intended to keep – she couldn't bear the thought of Robin not being in the world. Even if she never saw him again, he would be there, fighting for what was right, for what she believed in. Marian knew that she would have to warn him, somehow, she could not allow him to be caught, he would be tortured and killed, most probably by Guy. It could not and would not happen.

Isabella had made a mistake, showing her hand tonight.

Marian felt Guy shift in his sleep, his hand gripped a handful of her nightdress where it lay on her waist. She wriggled free of his arm, it was heavy and she felt a shiver of revulsion as she considered that the man it belonged to might use that same arm to torture and kill Robin.

'Marian?' Guy mumbled, stirring as she moved away from him. Marian immediately felt remorse for her previous thought as she turned and saw his sleepy, affectionate eyes.

'Sorry,' she whispered back. 'I am hot, I can't sleep.' Marian sighed, he pulled her towards him again and began to lift up her night dress, his hands caressing her legs, then her hips as he did so. He thought her words were an invitation. Marian pushed his hands away.

'Not tonight, Guy. I am sorry, I can't sleep, I am out of sorts . . . I think I will go and sit by the window, perhaps some air will help me,' Marian got out of bed quickly before he could try again. 'Go back to sleep, you need your rest.' She could make out Guy nodding in the moonlight that shone dimly through the open shutters. She heard him sigh and roll over, he was soon asleep again. Marian sat on a stool by the window, looking out at the castle courtyard, and continued to wonder how soon she could get away. Get away and warn Robin.

* * *

><p>Marian was tense as a coiled spring, she was in the one place she had vowed never to set foot in again. She had taken an enormous risk coming here and it hadn't been easy. She had made an excuse about feeling ill, needing to go back to Locksley and rest. Guy hadn't been easy to convince, not because he doubted her sincerity, but because he was worried about her safety. He insisted on six guards accompanying her. Marian wanted to scream, she was in no danger from outlaws, well not in that way at least. But she could hardly tell her concerned and protective husband that.<p>

When she had finally got away she had ran as fast as she could. Not out of a sense of freedom or release, but out of necessity, a real and urgent need to reach Robin and warn him. Now she was here and they were nowhere to be seen. She couldn't wait much longer, she would be missed. Marian got up and decided to set off the traps around the camp, perhaps that would alert Robin, wherever he was.

But before Marian had got ten feet from the camp she heard voices.

'Ah, home at last,' it was Much. 'I don't think I have ever spent such a wasted afternoon. That is the last time, Robin.'

'It wasn't that bad, come on, Much.'

'Not bein' funny, Robin, but it was pretty pointless. All we've learnt is that Gisbornes like black, I could've told you that.'

'Well you'd know, Allan,' Much huffed, clearly in a bad mood.

'That's lovely, that is. Are you ever going to drop that?' Allan sounded at the end of his tether as well. 'Look, Robin, how long are you going to carry on following Isabella?'

Marian's stomach jolted. He was following Isabella? She felt that now familiar surge of jealousy and immediately berated herself. She had no right to be jealous, she was married. Robin could pursue who he liked. Except that no woman on earth would ever love him like she did.

'Until I know what she's playing at. Look, she saw me and Marian, she knows. We've been over this a hundred times. I have to keep tabs on her, until I know Marian is safe.'

'And meanwhile what about the poor?' It was John. 'Robin, we missed two drops today. So you can run around spying on Isabella buying dresses. This is the last time. If she was going to tell Gisborne she would have done it by now, it's been two weeks, this is about Marian. You want to see Marian.'

'No, John!' Now Robin was angry. 'It is about keeping Marian safe.'

'Look, Robin you always said Isabella hates him, she probably understands, you know, that Marian needed a bit of comforting an' all that,' Allan reasoned.

'Much,' Robin began, he sounded desperate as he turned to his closest friend.

'No, don't you Much me!' Much was clearly as annoyed as the others. 'I've had enough of it, you think because you're my master that you can tell me what –'

'Much, shush,' Robin whispered suddenly.

'Oh don't you start shushing me!' Much began indignantly, but then he fell silent. Marian heard Robin move forward.

'Who's there?' he called, she could see him bow drawn, poised to take deadly aim. Despite the seriousness of her predicament and her sadness at hearing the gang's disagreements she couldn't help but smile.

'Just me,' she said softly, stepping forward. She heard the gang's sighs of relief, but she didn't see them, she only had eyes for one man. He looked drawn and tired, hot after a long day. His hair was swept across his forehead, just brushing his eyes. The sun had lightened his hair a little, and the early evening light shone off it, even from a few feet away she could see the blueness of his eyes and the loving gaze that fell over them as soon as they saw her.

'Marian.' There was no why, no how, just her name and a moment later his arms were around her so tight she couldn't move. Marian willed herself to be indifferent, to remember her marriage vows, remember Guy. But it wasn't working. This was where she belonged, this was where her heart was. She realised that her sick feeling in the last two weeks hadn't just been fear of Isabella revealing the truth, it had been fear that she would never again be in these arms. Deep down Marian knew this wasn't the end; there would never be an end. Not while they both still lived.

Robin released her a little and smiled softly, she pressed her head against his chest and breathed deeply, she sighed as he bent down and kissed her cheek, burying her face in his neck, her hands running through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes, her finger tracing the line of his jaw, finally resting on his lips. He kissed her finger gently; she felt a tingle of excitement.

_No. She wouldn't._ Marian took a deep breath and stepped back a little.

'I came here to warn you,' Marian said, trying to be matter of fact, despite wanting nothing more than to fall back into Robin's arms and let him hold her and kiss her all night.

'Warn me? About what?' Robin was tender, gentle and looked so happy to see her. Marian took another step back. This had to be business, just business.

'Isabella. She has told Prince John's men where your camp is, or Guy, or someone . . . I don't know. But I do know Prince John's men are coming to get you. She wants to see you hang, Robin. That's her plan, not telling Guy.'

Robin tipped his head back and closed his eyes. His brow creased.

'Marian, you shouldn't be here!' he cried suddenly, his face no longer happy and loving, but creased in worry and pain. 'If you are caught here . . . John, get the horses, we leave now.'

'Where to?' John asked nodding.

'Locksley.'

Locksley?' Marian cried. 'Are you mad? You can't go there.'

'Marian, we have to get you home. You must not be seen here.' There was a finality and urgency in Robin's voice.

'I will go back alone, you will be at risk in the village,' Marian felt a aching surge of regret as Robin let go of the hand he had been holding on to, despite her resolve. She felt the absence of his touch, of the warmth of his arms that had a few moments ago been on her skin.

'No, I will make sure you are safe,' he gave her a small smile. 'I can easily avoid being seen.'

'Alright, but stay away from the house,' Marian relented. She allowed herself to be helped up onto a horse behind Robin. _I should not be riding pressed into another man's back, I should be at home, with my husband,_ she thought as they began to move. That was until the movement of the horse threw her against Robin and she was forced to encircle him with her arms, holding on, but also letting herself enjoy his closeness. One last time, she told herself, leaving her hands where they were and berating herself for wishing to God that the man she was now holding was the man she was going home to.

* * *

><p>Marian was relieved to reach the edge of the forest, she quickly slipped off the horse and gave Robin a small smile as she walked away. Her guilt at her enjoyment of the ride prevented her from a more affectionate parting. She knew Robin would watch her to the house, hidden, until he knew that she was safe. She wished he wouldn't, they'd both be safer if he left, but there was no point arguing; he would not be moved.<p>

Marian paused before opening the front door; she smoothed her hair and tried to appear composed. _A walk to clear my head_, that is what she would say. She had after all complained endlessly about the Prince and her lack of freedom. They'll all believe that, she reasoned. Except Isabella. Marian sighed and walked through the door, expecting to see her maid, perhaps the table boy setting the evening meal out. She did not expect to see Guy. Not with his sword drawn, his hand at the throat of his terrified sister.

* * *

><p>'Marian,' Guy snapped, his eyes sparking with fury. His voice was coarse and angry. 'Where have you been?'<p>

Marian's eyes were wide with horror. Isabella was whimpering and gasping as Guy gripped her. Her eyes fell on his sword, deadly and unsheathed. He looked beyond rage, he was wild and dangerous. She noticed they were alone; the servants had either been dismissed or fled.

'Guy, what are you doing?' she cried. 'Let go of her!'

Guy's eyes turned to Isabella, it was as if he had forgotten he was holding her. He pushed her away, the force of his shove sending her skittling across the floor with a scream.

'She is a lying bitch,' he said, sword still drawn and pointed in her direction.

'Ask her,' Isabella rasped, through her tears, massaging her throat where Guy had half strangled her. 'Ask her where she's been.'

'No,' Guy said, his voice desperate. 'Marian is my wife, you say one more word I will run you through.'

'Guy,' Marian said gently. She felt utterly sick, she was trembling and frightened. Guy was in a rage, there was very little reasoning with him when he was like this.

'Guy,' Marian said again, tears choking her voice, she put her hand and his arm, hoping that her touch would calm him. 'Put your sword down.' Guy looked at her, his eyes searching, sad and desperate.

'Marian?' he said her name softly, desperately.

'Guy, put it down.' Marian waited, he looked at her, she could see him weighing her up through the tears that were clouding her eyes. She finally heard the loud, metallic clink of the sword as it hit the hard, stone floor.

'Tell me she's lying.' Guy was pleading with her, desperate to hear her tell him that Isabella had made it all up. Marian wanted to do that, but she had no idea what Isabella had actually told him.

'What has she said?' Marian asked tentatively. Guy grasped her upper arms and pulled her to him, his face was contorted in pain and hurt.

'She said, that . . . that you have been meeting Hood.' Guy was tentative, but spat the word Hood. 'That you . . . you have been. . .' Guy shook his head. He couldn't even say it. Marian felt a wave of nausea hit her, a cold sweat broke out over every inch of her skin. She felt dirty, stained. Her secret was out and it was breaking his heart. She saw before her a man not powerful and strong, but desperate and needy. A man who loved her and would be utterly heart broken if she confirmed Isabella's story. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't speak.

'Marian?' Guy asked, more desperate still, pain etched on his face. He shook her arms, gently, then more harshly at her continued silence. 'Marian?' his voice was raised and choked.

'She has been in the woods,' Isabella said, now on her feet, her voice was shaky, but full of malice. 'In the woods with her lover, like I told you.'

Marian was vaguely aware of Isabella picking up Guy's sword. She was also vaguely aware of her own sobs. Her brain was screaming at her to lie, but nothing would come out of her mouth. What she was most aware of was the anguished cry of her husband.

'No,' he shouted, 'Marian, no, not you!' He pulled her to his chest, half shaking her, half embracing her. She could do nothing as he dragged her to the floor as he collapsed to his knees, seemingly unable to stand under the weight of the revelation. Marian then felt him grab the front of her dress and roughly pull her to him until their faces touched.

'I loved you so much,' Guy cried. Marian was about to reply, about to say she loved him too. It wasn't a lie, she did love him. In this moment as his heart was breaking before her eyes she saw her own heart. She wanted to tell him that it had all been a mistake. But she found herself flung across the floor, roughly landing on her back.

Marian screamed as Guy loomed over her. Something had shifted now, he was furious. She had seen this look before but never directed at her. His eyes were cold, his face full of rage.

'You're my wife!' he screamed at her. Isabella was forgotten, Guy bent down and Marian felt his hands cupping her head, almost tender, until he shook her violently again. 'You promised yourself to me and I loved you,' he shook his head sadly, the rage draining out of him again as his tears fell, falling on her already wet face.

'Why, Marian? Why did you have to do this to me?' Guy sobbed pulling Marian roughly to his chest again. He sobbed for a few moments then flung her away again, seeming to remember her sins. 'I asked you why!' he shouted, rage returning.

'I'm sorry,' Marian whispered. 'It is finished, I promise. I'm so sorry.'

'Finished? You expect me to believe you? You're a liar, Marian. I told you that before, remember? But I gave you another chance, because I loved you. I told myself you wouldn't, not with him.'

'I didn't plan to, I'm so sorry, please, Guy.' Marian scrambled to her feet and leant on the table for support. 'I'm sorry,' she repeated forlornly, feeling worse that she had ever done in her life, fear and guilt tearing her heart apart. Guy's quickly alternating grief and rage was also frightening her.

Guy remained on his knees, his hands loose at his side, his hair had fallen forward hiding his face, but the sound of his strangled sobs filled the room. Marian wanted to hold him, comfort him, tell him she cared. But before she could move he looked up.

'Why?' he asked again. 'I have done my best for you, given you everything I could. I thought you were happy now. I thought you . . . you wanted me, I know you did.' Guy's eyes were wide and searching. Marian thought of the lies she could tell him, the half truths she could spin. But there had been enough of that it was time for the truth. She owed him that at least.

'When we married,' she began, her voice shaking as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. 'I thought Robin was dead. You told me he was dead.'

'I thought he was, the Sheriff said that his mercenaries-'

'The Sheriff said, the Sheriff . . .I am sick of you hiding behind the Sheriff!' Marian felt an unexpected surge of anger. 'You told me that because you wanted it to be true, you didn't know. Then you told me you would leave the Sheriff and save the King if I married you. But you didn't.'

'The King was safe anyway and I have told you I cannot leave the Sheriff, I have to keep you safe.' Guy was angry too now, rising to his feet, raising his voice.

'You never even tried! We could have gone away somewhere, started somewhere fresh.'

'And we'd have had nothing. We would have been penniless and powerless.'

'I would rather be penniless than have to inflict the suffering that you do for the Sheriff!' Marian shouted, her anger getting the better of her.

'It's easy for you to say that, isn't it, Marian?' Guy was accusatory, his voice turning to a snarl. 'You have never been poor and powerless, I have. Did you think I would let my wife suffer that, let our children be raised in poverty, just so you can have your principles?' Guy had moved closer, towering over her, tall, threatening. 'Is that why you've been . . . you and Hood?'

'When we got back to Nottingham and Robin was alive . . . I had to meet him, to explain. Nothing happened for a long time. But I have loved Robin since I was a girl and you still worked for the Sheriff, every time I thought you had changed, every time I thought you were becoming a better man you let me down, Guy.'

'I did what I had to do!' he shouted. Guy picked up a jug that was on the table and flung it across the room, shards of pottery and ale splattered the far wall.

'You had a choice, I would have stood by you, if you had left him. I would have been able to love you.'

'You let me think you did love me. You wanted me, you gave yourself willingly enough. But perhaps you are like that with all the men you go to bed with. You'd make a good whore.' Guy sneered at her, but he couldn't hide his hurt, his eyes were red with tears.

'I did want you, I do want you, Guy,' she whispered. 'It wasn't a lie. I care about you.'

'Stop lying to me. Please, Marian, no more lies.' Guy grasped his head, clutching at his hair, as if trying to block out the world.

'That isn't a lie,' Marian replied, desperately. 'I have always cared about you. I'm so sorry.' They stood in silence for a few moments.

'Was I the first?' Guy asked suddenly, his head whipping up and eyes boring into her own.

'What?' Marian took a moment to work out what he meant. 'Of course you were!'

'Don't sound so shocked, you have been lying with another man, do you deny it?'

'No,' she whispered, head bowed in shame.

Marian didn't know what she expected next. But it was not the back of Guy's hand, hard across her cheek though. She felt a rush of pain and lost her balance, falling to the floor and landing hard on her side. Tears once again fell down her cheeks; she scrambled backwards, trying to get away from him, to get to the door. Guy crossed the room quickly and pulled Marian up by her hair. He then pulled a dagger from his sleeve and held it to her throat.

'I should've finished you off when I had the chance,' he rasped, grazing the skin of her neck with the curved blade that had once nearly killed her.

'Please, Guy,' she begged, terrified. Marian's breaths were quick, her eyes wide with fear, her worst nightmare was unfolding.

'Do you still love him?' Guy demanded angrily, roughly gripping her arm to keep her on her feet. Marian stared up at him, her eyes searching for the man she was married to, for the gentle, caring man she lay beside each night. But he was gone, she had destroyed the man she loved and all that was left was anger and hatred in those blue eyes. It broke her heart.

'You have a knife at my throat, what is it you expect me to say?'

'The truth,' he hissed.

'The truth? You want the truth?' Guy nodded and Marian closed her eyes, searching her soul. What was the truth?

'The truth is that I love you both.' Marian said finally, she spoke softly, part of her greatly relieved to admit the truth to herself at last as well. She had spent months, if not years, confused and torn. Wondering how it was possible for her to feel as she did about the two men in her life, wondering if her feelings were real, thinking they could not be, not for both of them.

Her words seemed to have shocked Guy into silence, he was still holding the knife and still holding her. Finally he spoke.

'Well, my Lady Marian,' he sneered, voice dripping with malice. 'Your choice is about to get easier, because thanks to my little sister, Hood's camp is being attacked as we speak, by Prince John's finest men. Maybe they'll bring you his head as a present.' Guy pushed the knife against her skin a little harder. Marian gasped, she thought he might kill her. Then another voice.

'Guy, drop the knife.' It was Isabella. Marian had forgotten she was there. 'Guy, drop the knife and let her go.' Marian was surprised to hear that Isabella was so calm, then she remembered she had picked up Guy's sword. Marian strongly suspected it was currently being pointed at Guy.

'This has nothing to do with you,' Guy snarled at her.

'Guy, drop it,' Isabella was firm and final. Marian felt the blade leave her skin and heard it fall to the floor. 'Now let her go.'

Marian felt his hand release her and she turned, Guy's face looked utterly defeated, if she hadn't been so frightened of him hurting her again she would have held him, taken him in her arms and begged forgiveness. But she now felt Isabella's hand on hers.

'Marian, come.' Marian looked at her sister-in-law, she had a livid bruise on her cheek and a graze on the side of her head. Marian guessed she was not the only one to feel the back of Guy's hand today. 'Come, Marian, it is not safe here, he is mad.'

Guy lunged at them on hearing her words, but was kept back by Isabella pointing his sword at him.

'Marian, you are mine, you stay here,' Guy commanded. Marian looked at him: broken, desperate, reaching for yet another dagger. She wanted to stay, stay and make it right, but her sense of self preservation was winning through. She knew Guy well enough to know that there was no reasoning with him whilst he was in this state. Perhaps she would be better to run and come to him when he was calmer and unarmed.

'I'm so sorry, Guy,' she murmured as she allowed Isabella to pull her out the door. 'I'm sorry, I do love you.' Marian took a last look at her heart broken husband before turning and running, Isabella pulling her hand.

* * *

><p>Marian mounted the horse, following Isabella's orders seemed easier than thinking. She took hold of the reins and watched as Isabella mounted her own horse, Guy's sword still in hand.<p>

'Why did you help me leave?' Marian blurted.

'He would've killed you,' she said simply and seriously. 'I'm sorry, Marian, I didn't mean for it to go so far. I was never going to tell him.'

'Then why did you?'

'I don't know.' Isabella bowed her head, she looked shaken and chastened. 'When you were gone today, he blamed me, said I should have looked after you. I was angry. But then he went crazy.'

Marian studied Isabella, wondering for the first time in months if she had not misjudged her. Perhaps Isabella's behaviour had only been intended to punish her for holding Robin's heart, not rip their world apart. And what part of that punishment did she not deserve? She could hardly blame Isabella. She, Marian, had taken Robin as her lover behind her husband's back. That she could not blame on anyone but herself.

Marian gave a small nod. Isabella fixed her with a hard look.

'Besides, I don't think having my brother hanged for murder will impress Prince John and I'm not having him mess that up for me too.' Isabella gathered the reins in her hand and urged her horse on, turning from Marian.

'Where are we going?' Marian asked, following Isabella out the stable.

'I don't know about you, but I am going to the castle. Prince John wants me and I intend to give him what he wants.' Isabella sounded like her old self again now. 'Perhaps you should go and hide in the woods with your outlaw. I'd advise staying away from the camp though. Much as you deserve it, I have to live with Guy, for now, and I couldn't stand the hysterics if you got yourself killed.'

With that Isabella hurled Guy's sword to the ground. It hit the dry earth with a thud, Marian looked at it, lying pathetically in the dust, abandoned like its owner. She had an overwhelming urge to run back into the house, to hold Guy, to make it better. Only her fear of what he was capable of, especially with that sword in his hand, made her turn and steer her horse towards the forest.

As she entered the cover of the trees she saw Isabella urge her horse to a canter, she was heading for the castle. Marian would get no welcome there, not without Guy, she thought with regret. She watched Isabella out of sight then turned her horse to the path that led deeper into the forest, as she did she laid eyes on the horrified face of the only person who would now protect her. Robin.


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: All original characters belong to BBC/Tiger Aspect.**

Sins of the Heart Part Three

Marian turned awkwardly on the damp leaf matter beneath their makeshift bed. Her side was bruised and sore where Guy had thrown her onto the hard, stone floor of Locksley Manor. Her cheek still throbbed a little when touched. She knew there was an angry bruise across her face. Robin's slight flinch every time he looked at her was proof enough of that.

Marian pushed up onto her elbow and lay on her good side, watching the man sleeping beside her. She smiled softly, she had never watched him sleeping before. She had watched Guy sleep, watched his dark hair fall over his face, watched his face soften and studied every inch of his sleeping form, down to each dark hair on his stubbled jaw. She liked it when Guy was asleep. She could pretend he was as innocent as he looked, admire his face without worrying about it changing to a visage of fury and hate.

Robin's face was softer too in sleep, his stubble much longer than Guy's, almost a beard. She studied the way his hair curled at the nape of his neck, his skin was soft and a little tanned. His lips looked fuller when he was sleeping, pouted slightly and soft. Kissable. She wanted to wake him, kiss him and rouse him. Enjoy her lover as dawn broke. A pleasure she had never had, their love had been snatched hours. Not luxurious mornings holding each other, loving each other, whilst the rest of the world still slept.

Marian resisted, she had resolved to be a faithful wife, besides they had spent the past days on the move and Robin needed his rest. More than the others, for he had to think, lead, make plans. She saw now how heroic a leader he truly was. When she had lived in the camp before they hadn't done anything like this, there had been the incident in Clun, the village drops, a couple of hold ups that Robin had banned her from going anywhere near. But since she had ridden out of Locksley with Isabella, fleeing her husband's wrath and violence they had been running. There had been no return to the camp. Robin's distress and anger at her battered state had briefly threatened to overwhelm him. He had instead swallowed down his curses and promises to exact revenge on Gisborne and guided Marian and his men to safety. His thoughts were for her, for his gang, for his people, for himself last of all.

Robin knew the forest too well to be easily caught, it was an enormous expanse of woodland, no-one could possibly search it thoroughly. There was always a hiding place. The first night had been spent in the blackened cave that had once held Gisborne's black powder. Marian hadn't slept on the stone floor, not just because her bruises were livid and painful, but because her heart was breaking. She sobbed into Robin's warm chest for what seemed like hours; sobbed for her lost life, for her husband, for her marriage.

Robin had held her, perhaps not realising how much of her pain was Guy's, but kind and patient nonetheless. She now knew her mind, she loved them both. Both excited her passions, aroused her want, stirred her heart. Knowing her mind gave her a kind of peace, an end to her confusion. But it hardly made her life easier. How on earth would she choose now?

If only she hadn't fallen in love with Guy, she could run away now, be Robin's woman, the woman she was destined to be. But she could never leave her betrayed, embittered husband to be eaten up by pain, hatred and anger, destroying him and God knows who else. She prayed he would calm down and she could go to him, talk to him, try and give him an explanation.

And then what? Go back to him?

She was his wife. There was no choice before her; Marian, like all married women, belonged to her husband.

Robin stirred beside her, he groaned on feeling the cold earth beneath his stiff body. Last night he had led them to a small dell in the middle of a thick clump of trees, she and Robin were curled up beneath the giant roots of an enormous and ancient oak tree, the rest of the gang a short distance away, affording them a little privacy, such as the forest allowed. Robin's furrowed brow turned into a smile as he opened his eyes and saw Marian lying beside him.

'Morning,' Marian whispered, leaning forward to kiss him and mentally chastising herself for doing so. Robin just smiled, softly and a little sadly, his fingers gently brushed her bruised cheek.

'How are you this morning?' he asked softly. 'How's this?' he indicated her cheek, his eyes momentarily showing a flash of anger as he remembered how she had got it.

'A little better,' Marian took Robin's hand. She held it between both of her own and let him pull her close. 'Robin,' she murmured. Marian looked at him, despite their recent hardship, there was a contentment in his face. At last they woke up together. She felt herself frowning, Robin's constant presence had been her only comfort since her life fell apart, but she knew it couldn't last. Guy would look for her and she still belonged to him, she had promised herself to him, before God. She could not change that.

'What is it, my love?' Robin asked, concerned and tender in his gaze.

'I cannot stay here,' she said dejectedly. 'You know that.'

'Why not?' Robin cried, his countenance changing suddenly to one of worry and hurt.

'Guy is my husband. Nothing has changed. I have to see him, make sure he is alright – I can't bear what I have done to him – and if he still wants me . . . '

'No,' Robin snapped. His body tensed beneath hers. 'You are not going near that monster again.'

'Robin, he has never hurt me before, I know he was wrong, but he had just found out, he was in shock. I don't think he'll hurt me again.'

'Can you hear yourself? Are you mad? Gisborne kills people for the Sheriff, hurts people for fun, he nearly killed you, remember?' Robin indicated her side, where she had been stabbed as the Nightwatchman.

'He doesn't enjoy it, he didn't know it was me and besides, he is still my husband.' Marian squeezed Robin's hands. 'Please, I might be able to find out what is happening. Allan said after yesterday morning they stopped searching for us.'

Robin sighed and turned his mind to Prince John's soldiers. 'It's really weird and I don't like it. I don't know why they'd just stop like that.'

'Maybe Guy called them off?'

'Maybe the Sheriff's started handing out sweets?' Robin's tone was deeply sarcastic and a jibe at Marian.

'He isn't a monster.' Marian fixed Robin with a hard look, her eyes were wide and she was silently pleading with him to understand her. 'Robin, I have loved you since I was fourteen. I wanted to marry you, but you ran away to war. Then you made it impossible for me to marry you, when you were outlawed. I still loved you though. I still loved you in the Holy Land, when I married Guy, I did it to save the King, in your memory. I wished it was you. You know this.

'I loved you so much I broke my marriage vows, again and again. I love you now, what you are to me can never be broken. We are like two flowers that have grown apart, but our roots, my roots, are always entwined with yours. I will always love you.'

'I love you too, Marian.' Robin kissed her hand gently and looked at her sadly, his brilliant blue eyes swimming with the sting he knew was coming.

'But, but . . .' Marian gulped, she was afraid she was about to pay again for her honesty, not that Robin would ever hurt her like Guy had, but that he might hate her. 'I also, I mean I came to love Guy too. Love part of him, he has a side-'

Robin had let go of her hand and looked at her with a mixture of disgust and incredulity. 'No,' he shook his head. 'You just pity him. Your heart is too kind.'

'Robin, if I could have married you I would have. I wish I had never set eyes on Guy of Gisborne. But I did and I married him and I do care for him, I cannot just abandon him. I cannot bear what I have done to him, he was so . . . I have never seen anyone so heartbroken.'

'And what about me?' Robin said fixing her with a hard look. He looked upset, increasingly angry and desperate as she slipped through his fingers again.

'I am so sorry.' Marian closed her eyes, unable to look at Robin's hurt a moment longer. She forced herself to open them, look at him, she owed him that at least. 'But I have to be honest with you. I have caused enough hurt with my lies.'

'So you're going to go back to him?' Robin sat up and shifted away from her.

'He is my husband. I don't have a choice. I cannot be unmarried, Robin.' Marian spoke dully, defeated. Why did she once think everything was a choice? _Stupid girl_, they were all at the mercy of Fortune, especially woman, and lately she hadn't been so kind to Marian. Gifted with two men who adored her; gifted with a heart big enough for both. Fortune's fickle tricks were a cruel gift.

Robin put his head in his hands, his shoulders slumped. Marian wanted to cry again, was this her curse? To cause pain to those she loved the most. Perhaps the Sheriff wasn't such a fool, maybe if you never loved you could never be hurt like this. That was what he'd tried to teach Guy and she had proved him right in the worst possible way.

'Robin, you know I cannot stay here,' she whispered.

Robin looked up, he fixed her with a steely gaze, she saw Robin the leader before her now.

'No, you are not going back to him. I absolutely forbid it.' Robin gave her a piercing look. 'You are not going back to a man who will beat you or worse. It wasn't just you, I saw Isabella before she rode off.' Marian made to speak, but Robin held up a hand to silence her. 'For once, Marian, you are going to do as I say,' his voice was rising. 'If you think I am letting you go back to be beaten and watch you cowed with fear . . . I am not letting you go to your death. Because if he doesn't run you through he'll make your life hell. He'll show you no kindness now.'

'So you will keep me here instead?'

'Yes, I will keep you safe. I will do what I should have done all those years ago and look after you.'

Robin stormed off before she could retort, but it was tempting, very tempting. Marian pretended to be annoyed, but part of her liked this side of Robin. She liked having the decision taken out of her hands. He was hurt by her admission that she cared for Guy, loved him even. It had been Robin's comfort, that even if she couldn't be with him, he was the only one who held her heart. Marian now regretted her candour. But she could not stay, besides her guilt and concern for Guy himself, she didn't dare think what he would unleash in others in his current frame of mind.

* * *

><p>Robin had avoided saying much to Marian for the next few hours. He clearly thought she was crazy to consider going back to Guy. He had busied himself with the business of the day. Where to find food and shelter, how to find out who was in the forest and where; even whether they could get any supplies to the villages. Marian admired his bravery, he gave little thought for his own welfare, other than avoiding capture. She heard her name frequently as he talked with the others. 'Marian must have time to rest, Marian must have food, Marian needs a cloak.'<p>

Marian did not join in the conversation, except to insist she needed no special treatment. Unfortunately her bruised face convinced the gang otherwise and she was ignored. She was frustrated. She had no more control here than at home, in some ways much less. Marian remembered the last time she had lived in the forest – she had complained of not being able to breath. She checked herself, what did she expect? To turn up and have everyone obey her every wishes? Robin was their leader, he was a good leader and a good man. His men respected him and deferred to him.

They spent the morning wondering westwards, Robin wanted to move towards Nottingham, with thoughts of sending Allan to gather news if possible. They met no-one. The forest was empty, no sign of travellers on the usually well trodden paths on the edge of the forest, no signs of Prince John's soldiers or guards. They stayed off the roads, growing increasingly uneasy at the lack of company, especially having spent most of the first day of Marian's forest life fleeing seemingly endless groups of soldiers.

Just after midday they stopped at the side of the clearing. There was a slope leading to a small stream beside it. The stream was almost dry at the end of summer, nothing but a trickle, but it would bubble with water after the first rains. Marian recognised the spot, it was where she had met Robin when she had first returned from the Holy Land. She remembered her joy, flinging herself at him like a mad woman, then his tears when he learnt of her marriage. It remained one of the only times she had ever seen Robin cry, the other being when she had told him it was over a few short weeks ago, when Isabella had seen them.

She watched him sit down and sigh. He shook his head in reply to Much's questions about food. Marian walked to the spot where he sat and sat beside him. She picked up his hand and entwined their fingers.

'I'm sorry,' Marian whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. Robin sighed.

'It'll be alright, I will find a way. I promise, I will deal with this.' Robin sounded steely. 'I'm not losing you again,' he murmured, sounding less sure.

'Robin, think about letting me go to find out what's going on.'

Marian noticed they had been joined by John and Much. 'Marian, it's too risky.' John said firmly, but not unkindly.

'I could just go and look,' she offered.

'It might be worth thinking about, just to see what's going on,' Much suggested, a little tentatively.

'No,' Robin snapped. He glared at Much and put his arm around her shoulders. Marian gave in to his touch and sunk into his embrace. She was tired, exhausted by everything that had happened. She was losing the will to assert herself and as they trudged through the warm woods she felt increasingly content to submit to Robin's will. It would be easy, just to stop fighting for a bit. Marian had spent her whole life chaffing against those around her. First her father's authority, then the Sheriff's as the Nightwatchman, then Guy's. She even seemed to rail against Robin, whose ideals she shared, who she truly loved; she demanded that he be more responsible, conventional. All the things she didn't want to be. Perhaps it was envy, perhaps it was habit. But she no longer wanted to resist him, she wanted to sink into his arms and let him care for her, take decisions for her, so she could rest.

Marian listened as Much complained about his hunger, Allan moaned about his sore feet and John admonished them for doing so, bearing his own discomfort quietly, as did Robin. She listened as Robin set out plans for reaching the cave by sundown. She listened to the birds as the gang finally fell silent. She could hear the leaves rustling, the song from the branches, the steady beat of Robin's heart where her head lay next to his chest. She heard heavy footsteps, disturbing the debris on the forest floor. Marian raised her head to see who had got up.

None of them had. But she was not the only one to have heard footsteps. They were all on their feet, weapons were being drawn, Robin pulled Marian behind him as the owner of the footsteps emerged from the tree cover on the other side of the stream, at the bottom of the slope.

Suddenly Robin sprang forward, he charged, sword drawn with a cry of anger. Marian now saw who it was. Guy was walking towards them, sword drawn. Marian had a few seconds to take in his appearance; he looked wild, his shirt was hanging out, his doublet undone, she just noticed he wasn't walking quite right when she heard the clash of swords.

'You bastard, Gisborne,' Robin cried, bringing his sword crashing down. Guy's answering cry of anger was agonising to her ears. She watched in horror, this was not a fight to disarm, to capture; it was a fight to kill, to the death. They brought their swords crashing down again and again, shouts of hatred piercing the air. Both men were insensible with hatred and rage.

Marian was running towards them, she heard herself screaming for them to stop. She was crying, shouting, but to no avail. She turned back to the gang.

'Please, stop them,' she begged. 'John, make them stop!' Marian's voice was choked by sobs as she turned to the big man. John looked at Much and Allan for guidance. 'Please, they're going to kill each other.' The gang moved closer to the two men, but still held back, they were obviously reluctant to intervene, unlike Marian they were not heedless of their own safety. She'd had enough though. She ran towards Robin and Guy, nearly falling as she leapt over the stream.

'Stop! Stop!' she cried, grabbing Robin's waist from behind, deciding he would be the most likely to respond her to her demands. 'Robin, stop.' He had knocked Guy to the floor and was looming over him, curses on his lips. She pulled Robin back with all the force she could muster.

'Get off me, Marian!' Robin yelled at her. Marian saw Robin's face, an uncharacteristic, angry snarl. She had never seen him look like that. He shrugged her off, but her intervention had allowed Guy to get to his feet. Marian darted around Robin and stood between them, between the points of two blades. She held out her arms, turning from one to the other. Marian panted, wiped her tears and was suddenly ridiculously self-conscious of her dirty dress. She had always made sure she was well turned out for Guy, he had never seen her this dirty.

'Stop, please, please stop,' she begged. Marian heaved a sigh of relief when John grabbed Robin disarming him and holding him back.

'John, get off me, stay out of this!' Robin was furious.

'No, listen to Marian.' John grunted, the effort of restraining Robin clearly taking its toll. Guy spat on the ground.

'Hood,' he rasped, 'you're dead.' He moved forward but Marian blocked him.

'Guy, please, please.' Marian took another step towards Guy. 'Drop your sword, please, do that and we can talk. Please, for me.'

Guy's sword tip was now a hair's breadth from Marian's belly. She was trembling. One move and she would be impaled upon its sharp blade, another one of its victims. She looked at Guy, pleading with her eyes.

'For me,' she mouthed. 'If you love me, drop it.' Guy looked at her, his eyes searching. She lowered her own eyes, unable to withstand his gaze and held her breath. She saw the sword thud to the ground and breathed. She took a step towards him, then another.

'Marian,' he breathed, 'I came for you.' He held his hand out to her. She saw it was covered in blood and recoiled in horror.

'My God, Robin!' she cried spinning round. 'Are you hurt?'

'No,' Robin grunted, again struggling against John's grip. Marian felt relief flood her and turned back to Guy. She then saw his leg, a slash on his thigh. She saw blood steadily tricking from the wound.

'Guy,' she murmured, moving forwards and reaching out to touch his arm. He collapsed to his knees, breathing hard. She knelt down with him increasingly worried. 'Guy,' she said again, anger bubbling in her gut at Robin for hurting him.

'I found you,' he gasped, trying to embrace her, but more falling into her. 'I've been looking since yesterday, I fixed everything, Marian.' His eyes glittered, he looked exhausted and had a good few days of stubble on his face. She was puzzled, it must have shown on her face.

'I know what happened. Oh, Marian.' He reached up and touched her bruise. 'I'm so sorry.' Guy shook his head sadly and gave her a tender, loving look. The one she had become so accustomed to. He looked mortified at seeing the result of his violence back at Locksley.

'You were seduced, I see that now, it wasn't your fault. He has tricked you. I know, it's ok, I know what happened. I knew he's steal you away, that's why I did it.' Guy spoke with a fevered certainty. Marian frowned, she wasn't sure what he meant.

'Guy?' she put her hand lightly on his shoulder, letting him leave his hands on her waist, still holding her.

'You are pure and good, he has taken you, seduced you against your will, forced you, made you think that you – well it doesn't matter. I forgive you, Marian. I know it wasn't you. We can go now, like you wanted. Anywhere you want.'

'Guy?' she asked, amazed at his words. 'What do you mean, go?'

'Away, start somewhere new. I will kill Hood, then you'll be free of his lies and we can go.'

'You are not killing anyone,' she cried. 'And what about the Sheriff, you said he wouldn't let you go?'

'The Sheriff?' Guy looked puzzled. 'The Sheriff is dead.'

_To be continued . . ._


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer: All original characters belong to BBC/Tiger Aspect.**

**_Previously_**  
><em><br>__'You are pure and good, he has taken you, seduced you against your will, forced you, made you think that you – well it doesn't matter. I forgive you, Marian. I know it wasn't you. We can go now, like you wanted. Anywhere you want.'_

_'Guy?' she asked, amazed at his words. 'What do you mean, go?'_

_'Away, start somewhere new. I will kill Hood, then you'll be free of his lies and we can go.'_

_'You are not killing anyone,' she cried. 'And what about the Sheriff, you said he wouldn't let you go?'_

_'The Sheriff?' Guy looked puzzled. 'The Sheriff is dead.'_

**Sins of the Heart Part Four**

'Dead?' Marian was incredulous.

'I killed him.' Guy's eyes were wide with wonder, he looked astonished at himself and glanced at his leg. Marian gasped at Guy's words. 'For you. You wanted me to leave him and the only way was to kill him. So I killed him, for you. Now we are free.' Guy looked at her expectantly, his eyes ablaze with passion.

'What?' Marian was stunned. She had played out many scenarios in her mind, but this was something she had never expected. As she was staring disbelievingly at him Guy cried out and grasped his leg.

'Guy, let me help you.' She put her arms round him holding him up. 'I told you to stop them!' she angrily shouted to the gang over her shoulder.

'That wasn't me,' Robin replied, his voice still full of fury.

Marian looked quizzically at Guy.

'The Sheriff,' he told her. 'We fought, he stabbed my leg, but I killed him.' Guy repeated these words as if unable to believe his own actions.

'Does anyone know?' Marian asked, her mind whirring with the implications.

'I am an outlaw,' Guy stated. 'Prince John sent me away. But it doesn't matter anymore, because we are going to France. You and me.'

'What about Isabella?'

'She is safe in John's bed,' he said with disgust.

'Oh, Guy,' Marian shook her head and held him. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, she was beyond shocked. Of all the things she expected Guy to do, killing the Sheriff was the last, especially when she had just betrayed him. She felt tears fill her eyes again; so he had decided she had been acting against her will. Poor Guy, he could not accept it, refused to believe she loved another. As she held him Marian remembered the nights in his bed, the warmth of his arms, their limbs tangled together, her want for him overtaking her at the merest touch of his hand. She felt that want rising again as she held him, bloodied and broken. Her heart ached to heal him, in body and spirit, to right her wrongs.

Marian eased back from him, she had forgotten the others as she cupped his face, running her fingers over his heavy stubble. She eased him to a sitting position and tentatively looked at his injured leg.

'Let me see,' she said as he leant back against a tree, exhaustion overcoming him. 'Is it deep?'

'Don't know,' he grunted.

'Does it hurt?'

'A bit.'

Marian gingerly touched it, it wasn't as deep as she first feared, but had clearly been untended for some time. She needed to clean and bandage it.

'Marian, get out the way.' Robin was speaking, still angry, but again in control. John had let him go, but had not returned his sword. Marian turned her head.

'Robin, he is injured, 'I need to clean this cut.'

'I don't care,' Robin replied.

'Get lost, Hood,' Guy spat again. 'Leave us, leave my wife alone. She's mine and you will never touch her again.' Guy's voice was full of venom, he grabbed Marian's wrist and puller her closer. Marian noticed Much edging closer to Robin.

'Robin, perhaps you should let them talk,' Much ventured nervously.

'No, Much, stay out of it.' He turned back to Gisborne. 'Let her go, Gisborne, she doesn't love you. You had to force her into marriage.'

'No,' Guy growled dangerously. 'You took her, you couldn't bear the fact that I had her. You had to take her. Face it, Hood, you lost.'

'Marian will always be mine.'

'No, you have forced her, she doesn't want you.' Guy made to stand, but Marian straddled his bad leg, pinning him back. Robin stepped forward, ready to attack Gisborne again, but Marian was between them, arms outstretched again, even as she crouched over Guy.

'Marian, out of the way,' Robin ordered. 'Let me free you of him, once and for all.' The anger and hatred in Robin's face frightened Marian, she remembered seeing it only once before – when Robin and Guy had been fighting in the forest, during her first ill-fated engagement to Guy, when Robin had discovered Guy's first attempt to kill the King.

'I'm going to kill you, Hood!' Guy shouted nearly knocking Marian sideways as he made to stand again. Only his weakened state allowed her to push him back and turn to Robin.

'Stop! Stop this now!' She turned back to Guy. 'Nobody is killing anybody.' She kept flicking her head from one to the other. Much had a restraining arm on Robin. 'If either of you died what do you think it would do to me? You both claim to love me, so please stop, please.'

Guy slumped back against the tree. He turned his head away from them all, but didn't relinquish his grip on Marian's arm.

'Robin, let me have some time with him, we need to talk. You know I cannot stay in the forest, but I will not leave yet.'

Robin looked at her, his face both angry and distraught. Marian realised he had never seen her showing any kind of affection for Guy before. It must have hit him hard, to see her heart so openly. It couldn't be easy for Guy either, to see at last her easy familiarity with Robin.

'Only if he gives me his weapons,' Robin demanded.

'No,' Guy snarled, 'Marian is my wife, I'm taking her back and we're leaving. You will never see her again.' He sounded both bitter and triumphant.

Marian felt her chest constrict. Guy had made himself an outlaw, just like Robin. Not for some greater good, or to save anyone else. But for her, in some crazy attempt to win her heart. In doing that he had destroyed the safety and security of her marriage that had been so appealing to her. Marian immediately cursed herself for thinking such a thing. After all, if it hadn't been for her betrayal he would never have acted so rashly. Not that she was sorry to see the back of Vaisey, he had been a tyrant, his rule disastrous for Nottingham and the more she knew Guy the more convinced she was that he had corrupted her husband. There was a lot she didn't know about Guy and Vaisey; Guy had never told her how he had met Vaisey and how he had risen to be his right hand man. It was definitely a sore subject and she hadn't pressed it.

'Robin,' Marian turned to him, her heart heavy with sorrow. 'Please give us some time alone. I need to see to Guy's wound and I must talk with him, in private.' She looked at Robin's face crease with grief, he realised that yet again he was losing her, like that day in the forest when Isabella had seen them. 'I'm sorry, Robin,' she murmured.

'It is too dangerous,' Robin countered, 'there could still be soldiers in the forest.'

'No, I called them off,' Guy said, turning to face them again.

'Why?' Robin asked, stunned that Marian's prediction had been correct.

'For Marian, I knew she would be with you. I could not risk her safety.'

Robin regarded Guy curiously. Marian watched the two men, Guy turned his head away again, wincing at the pain in his leg, but Robin stared at Guy, as if it was dawning on him for the first time that Guy loved her, that he might indeed have a different side to him.

'He is, as you say, your husband,' Robin said slowly. 'I will give you one hour. But, Gisborne,' Robin bent down and grabbed Guy's shirt front, baring his teeth as he spoke. 'If you hurt so much as a hair on her head I will kill you more painfully that you can imagine.'

Guy pushed Robin's hands away, but didn't answer.

Robin and the others had eventually and very reluctantly left them alone. Marian had immediately set about ripping strips from her underskirt to use as a bandage. They were silent whilst she cleaned and bandaged Guy's leg. She had been glad of their privacy as she eased his breeches down his legs, thinking how mortifying this would have been in front of Robin. Eventually, when she considered he was as patched up as he was likely to get in the forest they looked at each other. Guy's eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Marian wondered if he had been crying before he came across them or if she had hurt him when bandaging his leg.

'I'm sorry,' she said quietly. 'I have not . . . since we. . . we haven't lain together. I swear on the memory of my father, I have not.' She touched his thigh lightly underneath the cut. 'I swore I would be yours alone before you found out. I haven't changed my mind.'

Guy slowly met her eyes, he looked at her intensely until his eyes filled with tears too much to see her anymore.

'Do you have any idea how pathetic that sounds?' he asked. Guy's crazed notions of earlier had now deserted him as tears fell down his face.

'I know.' Marian felt dirty, inside and out. She was sitting there as something she despised. A liar and a cheat. An unfaithful wife. An adulterer.

'I'm so sorry, Guy,' she wept, tears of remorse falling down her cheeks. 'I will come with you. I promise. I will go wherever you want and I will be faithful and love you always. I'm so sorry.' Marian meant every word. It was her punishment to be taken away to a life of uncertainty, with a man she was uncertain of. But a man who loved her. Could he really forgive her? Part of her had hoped he would reject her, leave her and then she could stay with Robin. But in truth she was glad he still wanted her.

'You do not love me, you never have.' Guy sounded quite broken. 'You ran off to be with him, I have been looking for you for days.'

'I thought you were going to kill me,' she felt a jolt of anger, remembering the feel of his hand across her face, his blade on her neck. 'You were terrifying.'

'I'm sorry I hurt you.' He spoke with sincerity and desperation. 'Will you really come with me now?'

'Yes,' Marian took his hand in hers. He looked at her intently.

'How long has it been going on?'

'I don't know.'

'No more lies!' Guy shouted, his voice rising so suddenly she jumped. 'You tell me the truth. Whatever it is, I want the truth.'

Marian was trembling now, her hand still in his as he gripped her harder.

'And if I tell you the truth will you promise not to hurt me?'

Guy looked at her sadly. 'I promise,' he said quietly. 'How long?'

'We met up after we came back from the Holy Land, but it wasn't like you think. Before we went away, before you and the Sheriff took me, I was betrothed to Robin.'

Guy let out a hollow laugh. 'You were lying to me even then.'

'Guy, you frightened me, I was a prisoner in the castle. You lied to me, you forced me to accept your proposal – twice! You burned down my house, threatened my father-'

'That was the Sheriff.'

'That doesn't make it ok!' She was furious, all Guy's past wrongs were flooding back, eroding her sympathy for her cheated husband. 'You went along with it. Then you let me think Robin was dead. When we got back I had to see him, to explain why I had ended up as Lady Gisborne. Because I did love him. But I was yours.'

'So you met him and then what?'

'It got out of hand,' she said quietly, casting her eyes downwards. 'I'm so sorry.'

'How many times?'

'What?'

'How many times did you and him . . .'

'I don't know, I wasn't keeping count.'

'But I was first?'

'Definitely. Come on, Guy. You know you were. You know. . .' Marian was remembering her wedding night, surely he couldn't think she had faked that.

'You're a good liar,' he hissed at her, 'so don't act so surprised.' Guy folded his arms across his chest and then put his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. She sat on the forest floor, waiting for him to continue.

'I thought that you liked . . . you wanted me. Did you prefer him?'

Marian knew what he meant. She wasn't going to answer these questions, have her intimacy with Robin laid bare. What was the answer anyway? True, she adored Robin, her times with Robin. If it hadn't been special she'd have hardly risked so much for it. But her time with Guy, well that had hardly been unpleasant. In fact it was the best thing about their relationship. He was right; she loved those nights, those times when she was close to Guy, overtaken by her needs, her want for him.

'No, I didn't prefer him. Not in the way you mean,' she finally answered, truthfully.

'Then why?'

'Because I wanted to marry Robin, I loved him and he is my best friend. I missed him and I was angry at you, for tricking me and for what you did for the Sheriff.'

'I didn't trick you!' Guy was distraught, she could see him working hard to keep a lid on his temper.

'You did! You wanted me so you took me anyway you could. You lied to me, or at least you didn't tell me everything.'

'But I love you,' Guy murmured, shaking his head, his tone suggesting this justified it all.

'I know you do. Guy, if we go away, if we leave Nottingham, will you ever be able to forgive me? Truly forgive me, because he didn't force me, you know this.'

'Marian,' Guy spoke slowly and carefully, 'you are the only person in the world who cares if I live or die. You are the only woman I have ever loved. I have thrown away everything for you. My position, my power, my sister, my home. You always were the only one for me, you are still the only chance I have.'

Marian wanted to answer, have a sharp retort, a clever counter. But there was nothing she could say to this. Here he was, laying down everything for her, despite her betrayal. She knelt between his legs, leaned in and gently kissed him. Then again, until he returned her kiss. She let him end it.

'We will need weapons and money,' she said, now thinking of practicalities, far less trying than emotions. 'For the journey, and horses. Can we still get to Locksley?'

'I don't know.' Guy answered with a small smile. He was happy, despite everything, because she was coming with him, leaving Nottingham and Robin. She had chosen him. 'I should have robbed the castle before I left. Prince John has piles of gold to bribe the nobles, so they will support his claim to the throne. As to Locksley, I think it is just Isabella there, she will not stop us. She helped me escape the castle, Marian. I thought she hated me, wanted me dead, but she helped me.'

'She helped me too, in Locksley. Isabella had never hated you Guy, she just wanted you to say sorry.'

'Why?'

Marian sighed, did he really not know?

'For selling her to a man who made her life hell!'

'But I didn't know. I did my best for her, she should have made it work.'

'Guy, do you really believe that?' Marian's tone was harsh. 'If you see her again, make amends. You might not get another chance.'

Guy said nothing, they looked at each other for a few moments. 'Look at me,' Marian finally said. 'Who am I to lecture you, after what I have done?'

'We have both done wrong. I have so many sins, my soul is stained, Marian. You are a good person, you always have been. I thought that you would wash away my sins, make me a new man. But I could never throw off the Sheriff.'

'I was never perfect, Guy. You and I are both sinners. And you have now thrown off the Sheriff and I am glad. For you and for Nottingham.'

'Marian, there is one more thing, something I want you to do for me.' Guy was agitated again, she cupped his face in her hands, stroking his cheek with her thumb to sooth him. She looked into his blue eyes, still bloodshot, but now shining with hope. Marian studied him and for the first time began to truly believe he could throw off the shackles of the Sheriff and be a man she could wholeheartedly love.

'If we go away, make a new life, if I forgive you and you forgive me . . .' He took a deep breath. 'I want you to have our children. I know you have been avoiding pregnancy, you know your body's rhythms well. I thought it was because of what I did, for the Sheriff, I now know it was _him_.' Guy's face darkened.

'It was both, I did not want to bring children into our marriage, as it was. We have both been beholden to others. Me to Robin and you to the Sheriff.'

'I did what I had to do!' Guy hit his forehead with his hand, knocking her hands away. 'I know I was wrong, I'm sorry.' Guy bowed his head. 'You do not want my children then?'

'I did not want anyone's children. I wanted to be free.' Marian blurted with honesty. She sighed, she had always wanted to be free, but there was also a growing part of her that longed for a baby. She always imagined she would give birth to Robin's children. That wasn't to be. Her baby would be a little Gisborne. She put her hand gently under Guy's chin to make him look at her, his rough stubble scratching her fingers. 'But if you can forgive me, after what I have done, then I will bear your children.'

'Do you mean that?'

'Yes.'

Guy slipped his arms around her waist, then suddenly let go.

'You're lying, you will run off with Hood as soon as he returns. How do I know you mean it?' His voice was harsh, angry.

'I promise I choose you. I choose our family, I promise I will be faithful.' Marian felt desperate, he would be like this forever, never trust her again.

'You promised that before, in a church, before God.'

'But this time I have a choice. I could stay, I could run off with Robin, married to you or not. But I choose you. Before I had no choice. If I hadn't married you the Sheriff would have killed me. I didn't love you-'

'I knew it,' Guy said, his voice choked, he made to stand. 'You never will, I am a fool.' Marian pushed him back and cut him off.

'I didn't love you then, but now, things have changed. My feelings have changed.'

'You still love him,' Guy accused.

Marian sighed. 'I do not deny it, but listen, Guy.' She grabbed his shoulders, so much stronger than hers, but held him firm. 'My feelings for you have grown so much, I care for you, more than ever,' Marian took a deep breath. 'I love you, Guy.' She looked him in eyes and watched as he took in her words. 'I love you,' Marian repeated slowly, letting every word sink in.

Guy threw his arms around her, held her tight.

'I love you too, Marian, I always have.'

* * *

><p>Marian and Guy sat in silence for a long time, listening to the trickle of the stream and the chorus of birdsong. It was a comfortable silence, they had both sinned, both betrayed, both needed forgiveness, both needed to forgive. It wouldn't be easy, but Marian had to try. Try to honour her marriage and the man she had wed. He needed her and in a strange way she needed him. He had his arm around her, holding her close. She was still shocked by what he had done – killing the Sheriff – but for the first time felt real hope for Guy, no longer clutching at straws, but truly believing he could be a better man. He was her Guy now and she would be his Marian. They wouldn't belong to other people anymore. Her heartbreak for Robin was still to come, she knew that. But she would have to endure it as her punishment. She couldn't bear to think of Robin, that would be too much, she would have to forget his grief, pretend that his ideals, friends and people would replace her. Pretend that he would find love again.<p>

'Marian,' Guy finally spoke, 'we should go to Locksley before sundown, get horses and money.' He stroked Marian's hair and laughed gently. 'I should have robbed Prince John's money when I had the chance, I am an outlaw now after all.'

Marian smiled at that. 'Pity there's no way we can get back in. I'd love to put a stop to John's plans before we go.'

'You could sneak up the tunnel in your Nightwatchman's mask,' Guy said with a smile. He was trying to be kind, humorous even, desperately trying to be normal. 'With my sword and your sneaking we'd best even Robin Hood himself.' Guy's lightness dried up as he spoke Robin's name. Marian said nothing.

Her mind was whirring, the idea was appealing, daring. What had she said long ago?_'Something to make me more comfortable in my marriage.'_This was it, there were hundreds of crowns in the castle, perhaps more. Enough for her and Guy and the people of Nottingham, all locked in the castle just waiting to be stolen. And the tunnel Guy spoke of, what was this?

'Guy, what tunnel?'

'There's a tunnel. From the old church yard, right in to the castle. It's secret, that doesn't really matter now though.'

'You kept it a secret, even from me?'

Guy gave Marian a scathing look.

'That's rich coming from you!'

'I'm sorry,' she said immediately regretting her hypocrisy. 'Tell me about the tunnel.'

'When the Sheriff returned from his failed mission in the Holy Land he became paranoid about reprisals. He ordered a secret escape tunnel, which I built. No-one knows about it, except me and him. And he is dead.'

'What about the diggers?'

Guy paused, there was a heavy silence. 'They were silenced.'

Marian said nothing. She knew what this meant, she wanted to run away from him, the monster who had slaughtered innocent labourers. She felt sick.

'I'm sorry,' he rasped, his voice constricting.

'You killed them?'

Guy didn't speak, he hung his head in shame. She stood up and took a deep breath.

'I knew you'd leave,' he mumbled.

Marian threw her head back in frustration. 'I am not leaving!' she cried. She meant it, Guy's past crimes sickened her. They wouldn't go away, she knew this. But she also knew he could change, with her at his side.

Marian saw the distant figures of Robin and his men approaching. 'I will not leave you and I will never betray you again, no matter what you have done. You have to trust me.'

Guy said nothing, he sat forlornly, contemplating his own wretchedness. Marian held her hand out to him. She suddenly felt a resolve, her inner strength returning. She would not let him sink into despair, she would not let him fall back and go through life filled with hatred, causing nothing but misery. Guy was not a strong person, he needed her and she would rise to it. She would also do one more thing for the people of Nottingham and her beloved Robin.

'I will stand at your side and you will make me proud, Guy. I have an idea.'

Guy took her hand and got to his feet as Robin came into clear view. As they stood beneath the branches, hands entwined, Marian's eyes sparkled with excitement, anticipation and daring not seen since her Nightwatchman's mask had been reduced to ashes. Marian had a plan.

_To be continued . . ._


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer: All original characters belong to BBC/Tiger Aspect**

_******Previously**_

_'I knew you'd leave,' he mumbled._

_Marian threw her head back in frustration. 'I am not leaving!' she cried. She meant it, Guy's past crimes sickened her. They wouldn't go away, she knew this. But she also knew he could change, with her at his side._

_Marian saw the distant figures of Robin and his men approaching. 'I will not leave you and I will never betray you again, no matter what you have done. You have to trust me.'_

_Guy said nothing, he sat forlornly, contemplating his own wretchedness. Marian held her hand out to him. She suddenly felt a resolve, her inner strength returning. She would not let him sink into despair, she would not let him fall back and go through life filled with hatred, causing nothing but misery. Guy was not a strong person, he needed her and she would rise to it. She would also do one more thing for the people of Nottingham and her beloved Robin._

_'I will stand at your side and you will make me proud, Guy. I have an idea.' Guy took her hand and got to his feet as Robin came into clear view._

_As they stood beneath the branches, hands entwined, Marian's eyes sparkled with excitement, anticipation and daring not seen since her Nightwatchman's mask had been reduced to ashes. Marian had a plan._

**Sins of the Heart Part Five**

'No.' Robin was emphatic as he paced back and forth. Guy stood beside her a look of grim distaste on his face. 'No chance.'

'Forget it, I'm not going on some suicide mission, especially with _him_,' Guy spat.

Marian sighed, this wasn't going well. She had explained her plan to everyone and Robin and Guy were eying each other with utter contempt. They were a whisker from a fight, as always. She had been encouraged that Robin had taken her decision to leave Nottingham with Guy better than she had thought he would. A shrug and nod belying his private agony. He wasn't going to show his pain in front of Gisborne. The quiet darkness he wore tore at her heart, but there was nothing she could do for him. Unless Robin could find a way to un-marry her, she belonged to Guy and she would have to bear away her love for her brave outlaw whilst making a new life with her husband.

'Think about it, together we can carry more gold, more for the people, Robin,' she was still earnest. 'I can help, you know I can fight, both of you. I also know the castle.'

'Ok,' Robin said slowly, thinking it through, 'you can come, if that's what you want, Marian, a last hurrah, but not _him_. . .' Marian winced at the venom injected into that last word.

'Guy knows of a tunnel, into the castle, we will need him to help us.'

'Him, help us?' Robin shook his head, then looked up. 'What tunnel?' Robin stopped pacing and looked at her and Guy, beside her, but now half turned away from them all, leaning against a tree.

'Guy had a tunnel built, a secret tunnel into the castle, if we use it no-one will know we're even there, we can be in and out and they'll be none the wiser.'

'Marian, that's rubbish. A tunnel needs diggers, people would know. Gisborne can't have built a tunnel that only he knows about. He's lying, it's a trap.'

'I'm not lying,' Guy said gruffly.

'When was this tunnel built?' Robin demanded, facing his enemy.

'Why should I tell you?' Guy hissed. Marian placed a hand on his forearm, she felt his muscles tense, ready to reach for his sword at any moment.

'Guy,' she said gently, 'tell them what you told me.'

Marian watched as Guy sighed deeply. He looked at her, a flash of tenderness crossed his face, then it was gone, he was grim as he faced Robin.

'After the Sheriff came back from his failed mission in the Holy Land he became paranoid about reprisals. He ordered a secret escape route to be built out of the castle.'

'By you?'

'Yes, by me,' Guy said angrily.

'All by yourself?' Robin asked, Marian could see his anger bubbling, knowing what was to come. She felt sick, ashamed. She hated the choice she had made, that she had chosen a cold blooded killer over Robin.

'The diggers were silenced,' Guy told them grimly. He folded his arms across his chest. 'The tunnel runs from the old church yard right into the castle.'

'It's a trap,' John cried. Much nodded in agreement, Allan stood watching the scene unfold with interest. He knew Guy better than the others. It was to Allan Marian turned as she spoke.

'It's not, Guy isn't lying, besides he is outlawed too now.'

'Alright, so this tunnel exists and it isn't a trap. How do we know he isn't just going to run off with the money?' Allan asked, trying to sound reasonable. Much again nodded vigorously.

'That's what I'd like to know, we do not trust Gisbornes,' Much told Marian pointedly, glaring at her. Marian felt another prickle, Much had been her friend, liked her, cared for her. Now he looked at her with contempt, she was the harlot who had broken his master's heart and she would never, ever be forgiven.

'I will be with you and I will make sure we share it out. Guy is with us.'

'How do we know we can trust you, _Lady Gisborne_?' Much cried, his anger getting the better of him. 'You could be in league, all the time I thought you loved Robin and now look at you!' Much was clearly more upset than she thought. 'Well may I say, if you're that fickle I'm glad my master didn't marry you.'

'Stop it, Much,' Robin told him angrily. Marian hung her head in shame, Much was right, she deserved it.

'I'm still Marian,' she said softly. Robin looked at her, his eyes bore into hers, she thought she saw contempt, shame in them as he looked at her, seeing her truly as Guy's wife for the first time, not his Marian.

'He doesn't come,' Robin snapped. 'He can tell us about the tunnel, but he stays here.'

'Fine by me,' Guy snarled. 'I could do without getting myself killed on one of your suicide missions. And besides I need to look after Marian.'

'But I'm going too,' Marian insisted, she looked at Guy pleadingly. 'This was my idea, I can fight, you know I can.' She was thinking of the numerous times she had bested Guy as the Nightwatchman and feeling more than a little put out that he should think her in need of such protection. She took his hand and squeezed.

'Please, let me go, I need to do this, let me be who I am, Guy.'

Guy shook his head. 'He will keep you, take you away. Anyway, I have not sunk so low I need to send my wife on some crazed robbery to a castle full of soldiers. I will look after you, I will not let you go.'

'Please, Guy, I need to do this. Robin will not take me, I will come back,' Marian pleaded.

'Unlike you, Gisborne,' Robin said grimly, 'I let Marian make her own choices, however much I hate them because I love her. If you did you'd let her breathe, let her be who she really is, listen to her. You just want to own her.'

Marian felt a jolt, as if a knife had cut through her heart. She could not look at Robin, if she did she would see a man who had put her before his own needs, who was going to let her go with dignity, rather than tear at her heart even more, even as it broke his own. If she looked at him she would love him too much to ever leave this forest. Marian instead turned to Guy, her proud, selfish, defiant husband.

'But I want you to come too, Guy, help us, help me. Let us do this together.'

'Me and you?' Guy asked, his eyes on her alone.

'All of us. It's going to be really dangerous, Prince John has the place crawling with guards, then there's the castle guard. The gold is being kept in the strong room, yes?' Guy nodded in answer to her question; he could plainly see they would not be able to steal it alone.

'So we have to get through that as well?' Allan asked incredulous. 'Not bein' funny, Marian, but Gisborne's right, this is suicide.'

'But you robbed the strong room before,' Marian replied. 'You can do it again.'

'We were lucky, we might not be so lucky this time,' John said shaking his head. He clearly thought the plan was reckless and foolish, especially with Guy's involvement.

Guy was clenching his fists, he seemed to be growing more tense by the minute.

'I can get through the strong room,' Robin muttered, 'if I know the settings. Marian, are they still changed regularly?'

'I don't know,' she answered, her mind whirring, trying to work out how to do this. 'Perhaps I could go up the tunnel first and find out, I am the only one who is not an outlaw, so if I am caught I'll be alright.'

'No,' Guy said quickly. 'You can't, you're my wife, Prince John might take you to get at me.'

'Then how will we find out?'

'You don't need to. The strong room can only be set by two people, only two people know how to do it.' Guy paused, letting this statement hang in the air. 'The Sheriff and me. I was the last to set it.'

'Nice of you to mention it. And do you know how to unset it?' Robin asked witheringly.

'Yes, but you need a key.' Guy was now facing the gang, speaking to them directly. Marian was pleased, it was an improvement, albeit a small one.

'Where is the key?' Robin asked, getting quickly exasperated with Guy's slowness in divulging information.

'One is in the Sheriff's bedchamber and mine is at Locksley.'

'Well we can get that one more easily,' Marian said. 'We can go at first light. Guy, do you think the guards will stay loyal to you?'

'Nobody is loyal to me,' Guy said grimly, slouching back against the tree again. Marian felt another jolt of pain, her heart went out to him. He had so little faith in people and she had done nothing to restore it. She would make amends, it might take forever but she would make it up to him, she would not betray him again.

'They may be, Guy,' Marian murmured, touching his arm lightly. 'After all, none of them liked the Sheriff. But we must be prepared in any case. Is Isabella there?'

'She went back I think. I don't know what she'll do, she helped me in the castle, but she will not sacrifice her position with Prince John for me.'

'Isabella won't stop us,' Robin muttered, 'she might be angry, but she can be won over.'

'Shut up, Hood, what do you know of my sister?'

Marian gave Robin a panicked look. Guy didn't yet know his sister had betrayed him too, she hoped he never found out. Now was most certainly not the time to tell him.

Robin met Marian's look and shook his head. He shrugged and looked back at Guy.

'Nothing. Now, the light is fading, we will not get to Locksley tonight, we need to find a place to spend the night. Tomorrow we go to Locksley.'

'Come on, Marian,' Guy took her arm and began to move away.

'No, Gisborne,' Robin's voice was strained, this was clearly costing him a lot. He sighed then spoke again. 'You stay with us, much as I hate you, you are in no condition to protect Marian with that leg. Besides you don't know the forest and two people are more vulnerable than six.'

'No, I am not letting Marian near you, you just want her, you will-'

'Shut up and get moving, Gisborne, I have not touched Marian all the time we have been here!' Robin was on the edge of self control. 'You are a selfish fool if you think you can survive the night safely. So shut up and come with us.'

Guy made to reply, but Marian laid her hand on his arm again. He gratefully took it and leant on her, his leg clearly not up to supporting his full weight anymore. She looked at him, exhausted beyond the point of pain, his eyes red from tiredness and tears. Guy would not put up a fight, he hadn't the energy.

'Thank you, Robin,' she said before taking Guy's arm and guiding him along with the rest of them. The gang turned and began to walk through the forest, Marian and Guy fell to the back of the group, but not before she had registered the contempt and disgust their faces wore when they saw her walking side by side with her husband, their disdain for Lady Gisborne.

* * *

><p>Marian shivered and hugged closer to Guy. They were curled up away from the others, on the other side of a thicket of bushes. There were at least twenty yards between them, Guy had refused to countenance her being any closer to Robin and made sure the others hadn't seen exactly where they were sleeping. Marian was again glad of the summer weather, but even so she was cold now and glad of warm arms around her, holding her tight. Guy was deep asleep, he had not slept in days and after quickly eating the meagre rations they all shared had fallen asleep as soon as night fell.<p>

Marian lay awake, lying on her good side in Guy's arms. She pushed a leg between his, for warmth more than anything and felt his unconscious response: to hold her tighter. She considered that these were the only arms she would lie in now. These strong, possessive arms, keeping her close, protecting her, guarding her.

The forest was always darker than she expected it to be, and louder, it frightened her. Robin wasn't afraid of the forest, he didn't seem to be afraid of anything. If Guy was afraid he didn't show it, his only fear was losing her. Guy was a brave soldier, like Robin. In some ways they were more alike than they realised, in some ways as different as could be.

Marian had lain in Guy's arms many times as he slept and regretted her marriage, whilst at the same time guiltily enjoying his closeness, and his body. This time it was different, Guy knew what she had done, knew of her betrayal with his worst enemy and he still wanted her, still loved her. More than that he had done what she thought he would never be able to do and rid himself of the Sheriff – killed the Sheriff – for her. She was glad Vaisey was dead, he had ruined her life, Robin's life, Guy's life and in no small way hastened her father's end. Marian was grateful to Guy for ridding them all of him. She pressed herself a little closer to him.

Marian was willing herself not to think of Robin, the great love of her life, now in her past.

No, not in her past; he was still there, a few yards away.

Last night she had been in Robin's arms, curled up against his chest. She would have been happy there, content, but for the guilt eating away at her. Was she happy now? Not really. She had made her choice, not that there was ever a true choice before her, it was not as if she could have her marriage dissolved and marry Robin instead. She was instead grateful that Guy's devotion to her had been strong enough for him to take her back lovingly, that his initial violent reaction had cooled.

She would have to keep trying with Guy, keep trying to steer him on the right path, try to keep loving him. Loving him when he was asleep, injured and holding her lovingly in his protective arms was easy, loving him when confronted with his past crimes, his temper and selfishness would be the difficult part. But he was her husband and love him she must, maybe it would not be so hard, he was devoted to her and she was most certainly stirred by him. More than she would admit, even now. She remembered how she would lie in bed at Locksley, taking herself upstairs far earlier than he, so as to avoid his company in the evening, but had lay awake, waiting for him to come to bed. When he had slipped in beside her she lay still, pretending that she hadn't been waiting, that she was sleeping. But as soon as he leaned across to kiss her goodnight she was upon him.

Guy had quickly learnt to go along with her charade. He never spoke to her, she could feel him fighting the urge to tell her things, tell her how he felt about her. She would put her finger to his lips if he started to talk. That or kiss him. Kiss him over and over until he had no words left and was lost in his lust for her, lust which she readily returned. Marian always felt guilty about enjoying him in this way, perhaps because she didn't really love him at first. It felt wanton and illicit in a way her liaisons with Robin never did. Perhaps this was because she always saw herself as belonging to Robin, in spite of her marriage. But she had grown to love Guy. Those passionate nights had become something more. Something that truly tore her between the two men.

She heard a rustling, someone was moving about. She tensed, Guy slept on, too exhausted to stir at mere rustles. Maybe it was just an animal, but it sounded more like a person. She lifted her head slightly to listen more clearly.

'Master?' It was Much, Marian breathed a sigh of relief then tensed again, wondering if Robin was with him. He was.

'Master,' Much said again. 'Ah, there you are, I can't see a thing, are you coming to sleep?'

'In a bit.' Robin's voice sounded strange, choked, indistinct.

'Robin?' Marian then heard Much drop to the floor, she heard the sound of his soothing and thought he was patting Robin's back. Tears filled her eyes, because the worst sound she could hear was Robin crying, really crying this time in a way she had never known. In the middle of the night when he thought all eyes and ears were sleeping. He has been so stoical, almost to the point of indifference, at her announcement that afternoon. He was anything but.

'I love her so much,' Robin told Much through his sobs. 'And I will never see her again.'

'Maybe she'll change her mind,' Much said is a soothing voice. 'She might just be feeling sorry for him because he hurt his leg. Or rather the Sheriff did, I'm glad he did, though I am also glad the Sheriff is dead. I hated him. Even more than Gisborne if I may say so and that's a lot as you know. Though he did make me a lord, but I still thought he was evil, even then.'

Marian heard Robin laugh a little at his friend's chatter.

'She will come back, she loves you, I have seen you together.'

'Much, she cannot come back. He is her husband, I am not. I had hoped that perhaps he wouldn't want her . . . but he does and I cannot ask her to leave him again. I cannot do that to her. There is no way out.' Robin was utterly dejected.

'How can she stand there with him?' Much was angry now. 'I thought I knew her, but look at her, with _him_like the good little wife. Well, I have to say I'm disappointed,' Much huffed and sighed. 'You could just kill Gisborne.'

'Tempting.'

'Seriously, who'd miss him?'

'Marian would. She loves him, Much,' Robin sounded like he was crying again.

'But I thought she loved you!' Much was outraged.

'She does. She told me she loves us both. God knows why, but she loves that bastard and I have to let her go.'

'Fight for her, Robin, you're always telling us to fight for what we believe in, for Nottingham, she loves you more, I'm sure.' Much sounded incredulous that anyone would choose Gisborne over his master.

'She probably does, but she is married to him. Much, I cannot keep going back to her, I love Marian too much and this is tearing her apart. She could have been killed back in Locksley when that swine found out and I've never seen her cry as much as she has lately, not even after her father died. I cannot carry it on. I have always been selfish with Marian. Going to war, then getting myself outlawed, all the time I should have been putting her first.

'But I had duty my the King, I had a duty to save Allan and Will that day. I should never have let this start, but I love her so much . . .' his voice trailed off and it sounded like he was shedding tears again. 'I was sick of doing the right thing then, but now I have to. I am Robin Hood.' His voice was flat, but there was still a note of pride. 'I am not going to sink to his level and take what I want by any means. I have to let her go, to have a life, a future.'

'With him?'

'Yes, with him. At least the bastard seems to care about her. It could be worse I suppose.' Robin was trying to be optimistic, his tone of voice suggested nothing could be worse.

'And what about this scheme of hers? You should just send them on their way, because I can see what this is doing to you. Her with him.' The venom is Much's voice was uncharacteristic and all the more cutting for it. 'She should leave you alone now.'

'It is a good scheme, Much. Besides, much as I hate to admit it we need Gisborne, to unlock the strong room, because John was right, last time we were lucky.' Robin sighed deeply, he was trying to pull himself together. 'That money will make a real difference to the people and stop John in his tracks. It's too good to pass up.'

'Well, he doesn't care about Nottingham or the King, why would he help us? I don't trust him.'

'Nor do I, but he has nothing now and he wants the money for a new life with Marian.'

'You think he really loves her?'

'He wouldn't know where to begin,' Robin said bitterly, 'he just wants her. He doesn't know her, respect her . . . it's Gisborne, he sees, he wants, he takes.' Robin paused, considering. 'I don't know maybe he does, if he's capable of loving anyone it's her. But he will never, ever love her like I do.'

Robin's voice trailed off, Marian knew he must be crying again. She heard Much try to comfort him and shepherd him back to where they were sleeping. Their footsteps and muffled voices trailed away and the forest was still again but for the call of an owl in the distance and Marian's quiet shaking as she cried desperate and unrelenting tears. She had turned away from Guy, his arm was still around her, he was still deep asleep. She wanted to run back to Robin. He was right, Guy would never love her like he did, he wouldn't know where to begin. He loved her in his own way, but it was selfish love. He had wanted her and taken her and despite her growing feelings for him their souls would never be bonded, their hearts would never be as one. Not like her and Robin.

* * *

><p>It was well past breakfast time when Guy finally woke – or at least it would have been if they were in Locksley, where breakfast was served. Marian herself had not stirred until the sun was getting halfway up the sky, she too was exhausted. She had eventually cried herself to sleep, at what time she knew not. Guy groaned and pulled Marian closer as he registered their surroundings.<p>

'God, I'm thirsty,' he yawned. He rubbed his eyes and regarded her.

'I thought you'd never wake up,' Marian replied, passing him her water skin. Guy took several deep gulps.

'Sorry,' he said, wiping his mouth and passing the water skin back to her. Guy sat up and held his hand out to help Marian up.

'How's your leg?'

'Much better, you did a good job,' he said stretching it out and lightly pressing his wound.

'Good.'

They were slightly shy, of each other, unsure what to say after yesterday, Marian knew Guy had half expected her to be gone by morning. They both smiled awkwardly trying to break the tension, then laughed softly as they realised they were doing the same.

'Not as comfortable as Locksley is it?' Marian said gently.

'No, but you're here and that's the main thing.' Guy immediately looked a little embarrassed at his affectionate candour. Marian felt a rush of warmth and affection for him. She leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly.

'I always will be. I'm so sorry Guy, I wish I could turn back time, I wish I had never . . .'

Guy put his finger to her lips. 'Shush, it's just me and you now, that's all that matters.' He was so earnest when he spoke.

'Can you really forgive me?'

'I love you,' he murmured. 'Besides it was him, Hood. And the Sheriff, if it wasn't for the Sheriff poisoning everything you wouldn't have . . . well it doesn't matter now. He is dead and you are here, with me.'

Marian nodded, it seemed Guy could not wholly blame her for her infidelity. But if that was how he was going to cope she was not going to contradict him.

'Ah, you're up,' Allan called as he approached them carrying a small loaf of bread. 'Here breakfast.' Allan threw the loaf at Marian, she caught it and passed it to Guy.

'Robin wants us to go to Locksley immediately. The plan is that you two follow and go into the house. We'll stay hidden, but we'll be there if you run into trouble. Robin figures that Prince John will have already realised you didn't go straight back there and will now leave the house alone, because of Isabella.' Allan was all business, no jokes, no cheekiness this morning. 'The servants are unlikely to turn you in, so just waltz in, get the key and anything else you need, any weapons would come in handy, come straight back and then we check out the tunnel. Got it?'

'Why should I do what Hood wants?' Guy said darkly.

'He's our leader,' Allan shrugged.

'He's not mine. I'll go when I'm good and ready, now get lost,' he snarled at Allan. Marian just looked at Allan apologetically, but said nothing. To speak now would undermine her husband. Undermine him in front of a man who used to work for him and betrayed him. Allan shook his head and walked off, muttering under his breath.

'It makes sense, Guy,' she whispered gently when Allan was well out of ear shot. Guy sniffed and ignored her; he tore a portion off the bread and passed the rest to Marian.

'We'll go when I'm ready,' Guy muttered darkly. They ate in silence, now both tense about the coming day. Marian was far more worried about Guy and Robin being near each other than any reckless, daring raid on the castle.

Eventually Guy rose and offered a hand to help to Marian to her feet. Marian took it and kept her hand in his, trying to reassure him she would stay at his side. Guy gradually relaxed at her touch, he turned to face her, leaned down to kiss her. He was gentle, a little shy, nervous even. After all, he wasn't accustomed to having his affection returned. Marian felt a stab of guilt, he was her husband, he should not be afraid of rejection when he kissed his wife. She also felt a rising wave of desire. Marian returned his kiss, deepening it, pulling him closer. Like all those nights in Locksley, she fell into his arms so much more easily that she thought she would. Guy responded readily, his arms were quickly around her, holding her, pulling her closer, hands roaming. Shamefully Marian felt herself hotly responding to him, wanting him, there and then. It would make her forget, forget what she had heard in the night, forget Robin, forget herself.

Marian hadn't forgotten where they were however, she pulled back. 'Not here, Allan might come back,' she said a little breathlessly. 'Or the others and we have to make plans, get ready,' her head was screaming at her to stop, her body was not. Guy ran his hands over her hips and then up her spine, he stroked her hair, gave her a dark smile.

'I want you, Marian. You are mine, are you not?'

It was also a test, he wanted her to prove she belonged to him, that she had chosen him. Marian could not let him think otherwise, because she did belong to him, she had chosen him. And she wanted him. He was gently kissing her neck, sending shivers through her whole body. Guy didn't care that the gang might hear them, see them even, she suspected he half wanted them to. But Marian could think of nothing worse. She pushed Guy back, immediately regretting the loss of his lips on her skin.

'But not here, come with me,' she smiled at him, kissed him again, then pulled back breathlessly. 'Come, Guy,' she said as she took his hand and led him into the forest.

Marian led Guy some way before reaching a hollow underneath a great chestnut tree. 'Nice spot,' he said dryly, 'quiet, romantic.' A smile was tugging at his lips as she faced him.

'Very,' Marian replied, feeling a rush of something, that heady thrill he elicited from her, so much more easily that she would ever admit, but a thrill she loved nonetheless. She pulled him to her, this time letting her want take her completely, letting him claim her.

Locksley, tunnels and money could wait.

_To be continued . . ._


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer: All original characters belong to BBC/Tiger Aspect

**A/N: A huge thank you to Jadey36, for reading this through and the invaluable feedback and advice.**  
><em><strong><br>Previously**_

_Marian led Guy some way before reaching a hollow underneath a great chestnut tree. 'Nice spot,' he said dryly, 'quiet, romantic.' A smile was tugging at his lips as she faced him._

_'Very,' Marian replied, feeling a rush of something, that heady thrill he elicited from her, so much more easily that she would ever admit, but a thrill she loved nonetheless. She pulled him to her, this time letting her want take her completely, letting him claim her._

_Locksley, tunnels and money could wait._

**Sins of the Heart Part Six**

The sun was high in the sky, the bright light of noon obliterating the creeping autumnal feel of the morning. Marian and Guy stood looking over Locksley village, atop the hill on the edge of the trees. Little John had been sent to tell them where the gang were concealed before disappearing back into the woods. Evidently Robin was avoiding her, or his friends were keeping them apart. Marian didn't blame them, besides it made it easier. John too had been curt, cold with her. Lady Gisborne was no longer their friend it seemed.

Marian took a deep breath. 'Ready?' she asked Guy, taking the arm he offered. They began the walk down the hill, there were one or two of the villagers about, they received a deferential bob of the head and a wide-eyed stare before the peasants hurried away. Marian considered what a state they must both look; her dress was torn and dirty, she still had the slight taint of a bruise upon her face and her hair was wild. Guy looked no better, his breeches had a tear in the leg, blue material stuck out of the tear, from her dress, which she had used to bandage his wound and his long hair was unusually unkempt. But they walked tall and proud, Marian clutching his arm tightly, keen to display their togetherness, both to Guy and the villagers.

As they walked into the manor house Marian was struck by two things. Firstly, the place was empty of people. Secondly, half the furniture was missing. Guy's sword was drawn, he looked worried and pressed his finger to his lips as Marian opened her mouth to speak. He moved around cautiously, checking the hall, the kitchens and finally their bedchamber. He came back downstairs and shrugged.

'Seems empty,' he said. 'Let's get changed first, we can get some food too, I'm starving.'

'Guy, where's all the stuff?' She was confused, benches and chairs were missing, there were no vases and no jugs laid out as normal.

Guy glanced around and looked awkward. 'They must have cleared it up.'

Marian looked quizzically at him.

'I think I might have broken it, after you left,' he mumbled, casting his eyes to the floor, obviously embarrassed.

'Oh, Guy.'

Marian's heart went out to him. She saw that the shield, proudly bearing the Gisborne coat of arms, above the fireplace was dented, there were also scratches on the beams and walls. She should have been angry, he'd clearly smashed half the house up, but all she could feel was sorrow for his hurt, guilt that she had been the cause of it. Marian took him in her arms and held him as she had wanted to before fleeing. She stroked his hair and pressed into him.

'I'm so sorry,' she whispered, apologising yet again. She would never stop being sorry, she would never be able to apologise enough.

'No matter,' Guy said gruffly, easing back from her and giving her a thin smile. 'Not like we're going to need it now.'

He was trying to be calm, but she could feel him tense, this was the last time he would see the house he had worked so hard to get, to hold on to. It had been his prize and he had dreamed of filling it with their children. Now it was lost to him again. Because of her – he was an outlaw for her sake, if she hadn't been unfaithful he would have had his dream, it was another weight on her soul. But at the same time Marian knew that if he had stayed with the Sheriff she would never have felt the sincere affection with which she now gazed at him. He had her heart at last and somehow she would have to forget Robin and keep her heart just for Guy.

'Uh, shall we change our clothes first?' Guy asked, eventually pulling back from her embrace.

Marian nodded, following him upstairs and watching as he undressed and searched for new clothing. She felt awkward as she watched him shed his clothes, she was not accustomed to this easy familiarity with Guy. She found herself wondering if she would have felt uncomfortable if it were Robin. Probably not, because Robin would be chatting to her, teasing her, trying to get her out of her own clothes; it was so easy to just be with Robin.

Guy made her breath quicken a little as he strode about their bedchamber. He was muscular and strong, his impressive physique a reminder of his power over her. He made her both uneasy and excited in equal measure, just as he always had.

'Aren't you going to change your dress?' Guy asked her as he unwound her makeshift bandage and began to wipe his wound with a clean cloth. Marian wanted to turn away, but thought she should help him, be dutiful and caring. A good wife. She fetched a new bandage from her trunk and knelt beside him, blushing at his complete nudity. He laughed.

'You weren't so shy in the woods,' he smirked. Marian's cheeks burned even more. 'Come on, Marian, you're my wife, there's certainly nothing you haven't seen before.'

'No,' she said, determined to see to his wound without looking or feeling any more foolish. 'You're quite right. Now keep your leg still so I can do this.' Marian fixed her eyes determinedly on his leg, studiously ignoring every other part of him with more than a little effort. Guy was amused, he smiled at her, obviously enjoying her poorly concealed interest in his arousal.

'Thank you, _my Lady_,' he said as she finished and got to her feet. He took her hand as she began to back away and guided it between his legs. Marian knew what to do, she was now far from the innocent maid he had taken to his bed in Acre. Guy had seen to that, so had Robin. It wouldn't take much for her to lose herself, to fall into Guy's arms. But the shutters were open, the village busy, the house watched. Guy had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, his hand firmly gripping a portion of her sleeve.

'I don't think we have time for this,' she said, flustered, letting go of him. 'I have to change.'

'Well, take your dress off then.'

Guy let go of her sleeve and lay back to watch her. Marian stood still. She didn't want to undress whilst he watched her like this. It was not just because she never undressed in front of him– unless in a fit of passion, like in the forest – but she was also worried they were being watched. She knew Robin would be worried about her and she knew how well he could hide. She was determined he would never see the evidence of her shameful passion for Guy.

Marian stiffened. 'I can't, Guy,' she blurted. 'People might be watching, Prince John's soldiers, the gang – they said they were watching the house – the servants might return. I just can't. I'm sorry.'

She watched sadly as Guy's face fell into an expression she was familiar with: disappointment, hurt and a quiet frustration that she had yet again rejected him. She regarded him, his eyes sad, his face longing and his body: muscular, powerful, exquisitely handsome and so ready for her. Marian felt it in her loins, that aching need, a want she could not ignore, however much she might try. She turned from Guy, walked to the window and pulled the shutters firmly shut, plunging the room into darkness, but for a few shafts of bright daylight that slipped through a couple of thin cracks in the wood. She could see just enough to light the candle on the nightstand.

Guy sat on the edge of the bed waiting, watching her intently. Marian wanted to undress elegantly, but her hands were rendered clumsy by the nervousness she felt under Guy's gaze. She fumbled as she unlaced her corset, before turning her back to him as she let her dress fall to the floor. Shyly and tentatively, Marian turned around, glad of the dim light to hide her burning cheeks as she faced her husband. Her heart swelled at seeing the mixture of surprise and delight on Guy's face as she walked back to the bed and returned her attention to him. She found him irresistible in the low light of their bedchamber, the glow of the candle softening his features and bathing his flawless skin with a gentle, golden glow.

'Marian,' he growled softly, in a rich, deep voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Marian leaned forwards, brushed his lips with her own, felt the hard scratch of his stubble and the soft, wet touch of his mouth as he parted his lips, returning her kiss. He took her hand, guided it downwards again and this time Marian was lost, the hand that gently trailed down her back and thighs brushing away any lingering thoughts of resistance. He was all hers, her man, her husband, and as she knelt on the floor, between this thighs, she decided to show him just how much she belonged to him too.

* * *

><p>Marian emerged from the little room beside their bedchamber feeling cleaner than she had in days, but also hot again in her heavy, black, velvet dress. It felt silly to be wearing one of her finest gowns for a raid on the castle and a journey into the unknown. But it was surprisingly practical with a fitted, leather bodice and a loose, but not too voluminous skirt.<p>

'You look nice,' Guy said, with an almost shy smile.

'Thank you,' she said, her own shy smile mirroring his, she had chosen the dress mainly to please him. Guy was buckling his jacket and sheathing his weapons. He picked out another dagger from a chest under the bed and stuck it in his boot. He then handed Marian a dagger. She took it with another smile and added her own weapons. Her small knives disguised as hair pins. Guy laughed.

'I still can't believe you have those,' he told her, shaking his head. 'I've a lot to learn about you, Marian.' He then looked serious as he handed her a long, thin, intricately cut key. 'Here, hide this in your skirts. There is a small key hole on the wall next to the door of the strong room. There are three different settings for the traps. I reset it a few days ago, so it needs just one turn to reset the traps to a different pattern and two turns to disable the traps entirely. Once the traps are disabled they need to be reset manually because the timer needs rewinding. So, remember, two turns.'

Marian took the key, which was surprisingly light, and hid it in her skirts as he asked. She was about to lean in to kiss Guy when she was startled by a noise from the landing – footsteps and voices. She jumped back and picked up a bow and arrow she had readied for their journey as Guy silently drew his sword.

'I thought you checked up here?' Marian hissed at Guy, suddenly afraid.

'I did, I couldn't hear anything.'

Marian rolled her eyes as Guy turned away from her. Robin would never have made such a stupid mistake, she thought ruefully, before mentally scolding herself for such disloyal thoughts. Marian could hear voices, she was sure one was Isabella, the other was a man's, but she couldn't place it. She didn't like it one bit. Isabella and an unknown man was unlikely to be good news for her or Guy.

Guy and Marian stealthily crept to the door and peaked around it, glancing at each other, covering each other's backs. They crept onto the landing and Marian indicated movement from Isabella's bedchamber, the footsteps were coming from that direction, but they were heavy, too heavy for Guy's slight sister. Isabella's unmistakable, flirtatious laugh rang out and Marian's stomach dropped, she felt sick. If it was either of the two men most likely to worm their way into her bed, Marian's situation was about to get a whole lot worse.

Guy motioned for Marian to stay back, but she shook her head and raised her bow.

'I'll cover your back,' she mouthed silently.

Guy looked as though he was going to stop her, but then he gave her a small smile and edged forward, sword leading the way. As they inched along the landing it occurred to Marian that this was one of the very few times she could remember working with Guy outside their bed. They heard a scraping and muffled thumps, Marian thought it sounded like someone climbing out the window – she should know, she thought, guiltily thinking of all the times Robin popped up at her window.

Guy recognised the sounds too. 'Hood,' he muttered, striding towards Isabella's room angrily, stealth forgotten. Marian's heart sank, she hoped to God it wasn't, not just because it would send Guy over the edge again, but because of the sudden knot of jealousy that was bubbling in her stomach at the thought of Robin in anyone else's bedchamber, but especially Isabella's.

She didn't have long to wait to find out. Guy burst in brandishing his sword, Marian's bow was aloft, arrow nocked, face set. Isabella whirled around, muffling a squeal, followed by a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

'Good God!' she hissed, 'don't do that, Guy.'

Marian was open mouthed. Isabella was walking towards them from the window, she had clearly been helping someone out. She wore an immensely satisfied look and to Marian's astonishment was naked, but for a sheet held over the front of her body. Marian glanced at Guy, he looked utterly amazed, but his amazement was quickly turning to anger. Marian automatically placed a placating hand on his arm.

'Isabella,' Guy growled, his voice laced with fury. 'What are you doing?'

'I could ask you the same,' Isabella replied, cool as a cucumber. 'You're back then?' she said, turning disdainfully to Marian. Marian ignored her and walked to the window, brushing Isabella aside. She looked out and quickly ducked from view, relief flooding her. For the man retreating from Isabella's window was not Robin. It was none other than Prince John.

'Isabella, that's the Prince,' Marian said, in surprise at the ridiculous sight of the Prince Regent running, in a somewhat flamboyant, showy way that no person really fleeing would adopt, away from her sister-in-law's window. His shirt was still hanging out of his breeches and his guards were nowhere to be seen. Marian watched Prince John scurry around the side of the house.

'Why is he sneaking out the window? He's the heir to the throne, he doesn't need to do that, surely he can take a mistress in the open?'

'He likes to play games,' Isabella laughed, 'it's all a game to him. He wanted to climb up to my window, sneak in and ravish me, like Robin Hood, so he sent his soldiers away and came by himself.' She smiled smugly at Marian, who was open mouthed at the audacity of the pair of them, but especially Isabella's nerve in mentioning Robin in such a fashion.

'That is the last time you ever play that game.' Guy spoke with a low fury, his hand gripped his sword so hard his knuckles turned white. 'Get dressed,' he spat at Isabella, his voice was rising dangerously. He looked around the room, at the rumpled sheets and Isabella's clothing strewn casually on the floor. 'Am I to be surrounded by whores?' Guy shouted addressing both his sister and his wife, before storming down the stairs.

Marian said nothing, she lowered her eyes. Isabella seemed chastened by his anger, a fearful look crossing her face, perhaps she was remembering the last time she had been on the receiving end of Guy's rage. She narrowed her eyes at Marian, before turning her back and beginning to re-dress herself.

* * *

><p>Guy was fuming, Marian dared not speak, nothing anyone could say would be right at this moment and she had learnt over the course of their marriage that at these times no words were the best option. Marian had been hoping that they could go and join Robin and the gang immediately, but Guy was insistent in waiting for his sister. When she finally joined them her face was set in a defiant sulk.<p>

'What are you playing at?' Guy asked, rising to his feet as she stood behind a chair, as though it might shield her from whatever onslaught she might face. 'You're a whore now, welcoming men to your bed in broad daylight?'

'You should be happy I am in the Prince's favour, it might be your only chance now.' Isabella paused, held Guy's gaze as her words sunk in. 'I have spoken to him about you. He is minded to forgive you, Guy.'

'Forgive me?' Guy was interested now, his rage at Isabella's loose morals abating slightly. Marian observed the subtle shift in his countenance. Guy looked at her, she could tell he was thinking of the plan to rob the castle. He turned back to Isabella, who suddenly held the prospect of a more appealing course of action.

'Yes, he never liked the Sheriff, said he was an irritating fool who thought too highly of himself and didn't love his prince. I am close to convincing him you only killed the Sheriff because you love John and knew Vaisey didn't.'

Marian couldn't help rolling her eyeballs at this remark. It did not go unnoticed.

'And what, pray, has Lady Gisborne to suggest? Perhaps you have a better way to restore your husband's favour and fortune?'

'I have a better way for him to be happy, yes,' Marian said defiantly. Guy gave her a look and she said no more. Not that she was about to reveal to Isabella a single thing about the plan to rob the castle. Instead, Marian looked at them, brother and sister; the same blue eyes, the same dark, handsome features. Both possessed with that streak of ambition and ruthlessness. She bowed her head in the face of Guy's hard glare. She was not so forgiven she could speak her mind freely, especially in front of Isabella. Besides, what did she really have to offer? The chance of an uncertain life as an outlaw?

'So, you will talk to the Prince again?' Guy asked, turning his full attention to Isabella and ignoring Marian.

'On one condition,' Isabella said, knowing she now held his interest captive.

'What?' Guy's voice was full of suspicion and mistrust.

'You apologise.' Isabella fixed Guy with a hard look.

'What for?'

'What for? Are you serious, Guy?'

Marian could see the anger bubbling beneath Isabella's cool veneer.

'You could start with apologising for hitting me the other day and nearly ruining my life by going crazy and killing the Sheriff, or perhaps you could apologise for never listening to me, for keeping me shut up in the house or the castle like a forgotten pet, or perhaps,' Isabella was growing more angry, more shrill, 'you could apologise for selling me into marriage with a brute who made my life hell and destroyed everything! You have no idea what he did . . . so many times, I thought I would be dead, wished I would be dead and it's your fault! You sent me to him!'

'I found you a husband. I did my job, it is not my fault you failed to make the most of your chance.'

'He was a monster. You sold me to a monster!' Tears were gathering in Isabella's eyes. Guy was still stony faced.

'If you behaved like this I'm not surprised he treated you harshly,' Guy was in no mood for her accusations after this afternoon's spectacle.

'I was a saint, he, he . . . you don't know what he did.' Isabella's voice was becoming choked and tears were starting to fall from her eyes. 'You wonder why I wasn't more frightened of you last week? You want to know why I will face you now? Because nothing you can do to me will be as bad as what he did, not your fists or your words. . . because when he got me alone . . .'

'I thought it was a good match, it was the best chance you had.' Guy closed his eyes, as if trying to block out Isabella's accusations and pain. 'It is done now, I did what I thought was best.' Guy turned to Marian, a defiant look on his face. Marian looked to Isabella, clutching the back of the chair she shielded herself behind, her body heaving with sobs.

'Guy,' Marian whispered so quietly she almost made no sound, 'remember what we said in the forest, this could be your last chance.'

Marian wondered why she was so bothered about whether he apologised to a woman she despised, but she remembered Isabella helping her escape and Guy's report of her doing the same for him. Besides in her heart she knew that much of her animosity was rooted in jealousy about what Isabella might have done with Robin.

Guy sat at the table again and put his head in his hands. He looked as if this was all too much.

'I'm sorry, alright?' he said, somewhat grudgingly, but sincerely nonetheless. Isabella looked up, she stopped sobbing, though her eyes were still wet. She looked shocked. Marian suspected she hadn't expected him to say sorry at all.

'Do you mean that?' she asked.

'Yes.' Guy looked at her grimly, as he stared at her his face softened, he got up and took her hand, squeezed it and let go. 'Dry your eyes,' he told her, not unkindly, 'and we can talk about what you're going to say to this stupid prince.'

Isabella took a few minutes to compose herself again. Marian busied herself fetching wine and food from the kitchens. She was relieved the servants had been dismissed in order for Isabella to host her secret lover. When she returned to the main hall she found Guy and Isabella sitting at the table in silence. Marian poured them some much needed wine and Guy spoke.

'I am not happy about what you are doing, Isabella,' he said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, but not altogether succeeding. Isabella shrugged, boldly met his eyes.

'You should be glad I am. He likes me, Guy. Likes me a lot. I know you do not like it, but see what it does for us, for you.'

'I do not want to see you used and cast aside. He is a known philanderer, you are worth more than that, so is our name, the Gisborne name.'

'I know what I am doing, besides there are worse things than being the King's mistress.'

'He is not the King.'

'But he will be, Guy. All you have worked for, all you have done, it will bear fruit, John will be King. Richard will die in the Holy Land and if he ever does return to these shores he won't stay. John will have power and one day the crown. And I have John – exactly where I want him.'

Guy nodded. 'What will we do? How will this help me now?'

'I am seeing him at the castle tonight. I will speak to him again, he is not angry anymore, he just needs convincing that you did what he wanted all along, if he thinks it was his idea then you're in. In fact you'll be more in than before and I think he might even make you sheriff.'

'How do I know I can trust you? You hate me – no, don't deny it – I have seen the look in your eyes, you hate me for finding you a husband.'

'I hated you because you never said sorry. Now you have.'

'And so you forgive me, just like that?' Guy gave a grim laugh.

'I can start. You are still my brother. I helped you escape before, remember? I don't want an outlaw for a brother, what if Thornton returns? Trust me, Guy, I will look after both our interests.'

Guy looked more satisfied with this answer, it sounded more like the Isabella he knew. She would help him, perhaps out of some familial loyalty, but also out of self-interest.

'You really think you can convince him?' Guy asked, more keen now.

'He's like clay in my hands,' Isabella said, her smug look returning as she caught Marian's eye. 'Men are so easily swayed, aren't they, Marian?'

Marian ignored her, she was looking at Guy. She saw it again: the satisfied smirk, the glint in Guy's eyes, that ambition, pride, want, that determination and she didn't like it. It was the look he wore when the Sheriff explained a scheme, it was the look he wore when he acquired money, it was the look she had come to detest. She could see him slipping away, the man she loved was fading as Guy's lust for power was reawakened.

'Guy,' Marian began tentatively, she wanted her Guy back, she didn't dare let this idea take root, fearing what it would grow into. She prayed his love for her would win through. 'Guy, we've got the key, we should go now.'

Guy and Isabella turned to look at her, curious, regarding her with interest.

'Key? Where are you going?' She asked, struggling to keep her voice casual.

'Marian, I don't think that–'

'Guy, we agreed, we would do this and leave Nottingham.'

'But if Isabella can speak to Prince John, if I can be sheriff, we can stay here, we can keep our house, our position and money. We will have everything and perhaps more.' Guy was earnest, as earnest as he had been in the forest. His eyes were bright with hope, he could see how he could have it all: his home, power, position, his wife and her love. Marian was anything but hopeful. She could love Guy, she knew she could, but not here, not in Nottingham. Not if he was the Prince's lackey, again doing whatever it took. And not if Robin was there, just hidden in the trees, but always visible in her heart.

'Guy, we said we'd have a fresh start, go somewhere else.'

'And live where and on what? Marian,' Guy's voice was low, seductive, 'we can have everything, we can have a fresh start here.' He took her hand. 'Marian,' he said again softly.

'But what about our plan?' she was struggling to get the words out, 'we have arranged . . .'

'Arranged what?' Isabella asked, her eyes were sharp and on Marian, her mind whirring.

'Some stupid, little scheme,' Guy said dismissively, he let go of Marian's hands and turned to Isabella. 'So, when do you leave for the castle?'

'Late afternoon, Prince John is sending a carriage for me. Guy, I thought I might wear the pearl earrings you gave me, the ones like mother used to wear.'

Guy merely grunted in assent. He was looking at Marian again, her eyes pleading with him. 'Come on, Marian,' he said irritably, 'you don't seriously think it's a good idea to rob a castle with a bunch of outlaws when Isabella can restore my favour. Our favour.'

'You trust her?' Marian asked, steeling herself.

'Not entirely,' he said, ignoring Isabella's look of consternation. 'But I don't trust anyone _entirely_,' continued, pointedly. 'Isabella is my sister –'

'Blood is thicker than water,' Isabella cut in. Guy waved her down.

'– and it's certainly worth trying before risking both our necks and losing our home.' He looked around at the room, at her and Marian remembered how much this house meant to him. 'Besides if I become sheriff, we'll have a lot more than this. A castle, real power, real money. A future to be proud of, for us, our family. So we let Isabella speak to Prince John.' He was final. Guy folded his arms and considered the matter closed.

'Well, I don't trust her,' Marian said quickly.

'That is rich,' Isabella said, her temper rising. 'You have more faces than the devil. I know where you've been, in the forest, with Robin. Yet, you have the nerve to question me, after what you have done. _I_ have been loyal to my brother. _I_ am loyal to the Gisborne name, to our family's honour.' Isabella's voice was filled with a fierce pride, as if this was all true. She couldn't believe her nerve, she spoke and acted as if she had never so much as met Robin, never mind passed him information, flirted with him, kissed him. At the last thought the jealousy swelled in Marian's chest, that sick feeling, that anger at the thought of Robin with someone else. Marian gave Isabella a daggered glare.

'Enough,' Guy said, his voice slightly shaky, Marian suspected because of the reminder of her betrayal. 'Isabella is my sister, you are my wife. You will both do as I say.'

'Guy, you agreed, you said . . . I thought you had changed.' Marian pleaded. She could feel her Guy slipping away, she felt a desperation, anger even that he could change his mind, despite the rationale of his arguments.

'You have my love and my forgiveness, what else would you ask of me?'

'But . . .' Marian's voice trailed off, she couldn't ask anymore of him. She bowed her head in deferential assent, defeat seeping into every pore, making her suddenly bone wearingly tired. She had made the wrong choice, she had chosen a man who would always put power over her – and yet, he thought he was doing this for her, that somehow this would make her happy in the long run.

Marian sat unhappily at the large table toying with the stem of the silver goblet that held her wine. She took another sip, the wine was expensive, like most things in this house, her house. Guy and Isabella were now discussing Prince John's likes and dislikes, his whims and fancies, how to get into his good books. Marian listened, detached, despondent. It was all about power, position and wealth. Marian was increasingly appalled at Guy's easy dismissal of his initial disgust at Isabella's behaviour with Prince John. Is this how he was with Vaisey? Easily dismissing his morals when the promise of money and power were dangled before him. And as for her. . .

It never occurred to Marian that Isabella might have genuine affection for her brother, or that his apology, which she had done so much to encourage, might have been enough to start to reverse Isabella's low opinion of him. Marian sat brooding on her hatred for Isabella. She had ruined everything: telling Guy about her and Robin, flirting with Robin - trying to steal Robin – and now ruining her plans to leave Nottingham and help the King, not to mention Robin, one last time. Marian was half aware that her hatred of Isabella was somewhat irrational, motivated by jealousy and a desire to blame someone other than Guy, or even Robin, for the mess her life had become these past couple of years. But that awareness was not enough to temper her animosity and see beyond the mask Isabella wore to conceal the frightened, vulnerable woman she really was.

Marian was drifting in and out of the conversation and her own thoughts now. As she listened to Isabella move on to tell Guy about the servants and other domestic matters in the past few days, she thought how curious it was that all the time they had been living together she had not heard them speak once about their parents or childhood. It was a closed book. Their mother was occasionally referred to, with obvious reverence, particularly from Isabella. Their father was never mentioned at all. Guy had never spoken about his past, other than to bitterly inform her that Locksley was his birth right, lost to him when his father died. He'd offered no more details and Marian, never keen to press a matter that invoked her husband's bad moods, hadn't asked.

'So, what was this plan you had?' Isabella asked, the question startling Marian into paying attention.

'Nothing,' Guy replied, 'some damn fool idea to relieve John of his money before we went away.'

'Alone?'

'No, Marian decided to invite Hood and his gang along, we'd split the proceeds. I hate to say it, but the bastard always seems to get away with it, so it probably would have worked.'

'And he agreed to work with you?'

'I have insider knowledge,' Guy smirked. 'Don't look at me like that, I'm not telling you everything. I might still need this plan if your plan doesn't work.' He paused. 'Or if you betray me.' He gave Isabella a penetrating glare.

'Trust me. It will work and I would _never_ betray my own kin. I am a much better bet than a lying, two-faced outlaw and his scruffy rabble.' Marian could hear the bitterness in Isabella's voice when she spoke of Robin. The knowledge that he loved Marian had hit her hard. Marian was certain Isabella's feelings for Robin had been quite strong. If she hadn't been so jealous at the thought of them together she might have felt sorry for her.

'I hope so, because I never want to lay eyes on Hood again unless he's hanging from a gallows.' Guy was bitter, angry. Marian had no doubt that should Isabella pull it off and Guy's position was restored, or better, he would make it his single aim to kill Robin. There would be none of the Sheriff's games of cat and mouse. Guy simply wanted him dead. All the more reason to persuade Guy to go through with her plan.

'Guy, what if Prince John doesn't agree to Isabella's suggestions and simply uses the opportunity to hunt you down, what if it's a trap?'

'For goodness sake! Firstly I'm better than that and secondly, he's not that bright,' Isabella said with exasperation. 'Believe me, I don't want my brother disgraced and outlawed. It would be very bad for my reputation and if that lousy husband of mine ever came back . . . and of course,' she now turned to look at Guy and said, with affection Marian was sure was false, 'you are my brother, my only family in the world.' Guy smiled at her last words, but all Marian heard was the self-interest. 'So, trust me, Guy.'

Guy nodded, put his hand over Isabella's. Marian wanted to scream, could he not see that this was not about him at all, Isabella just wanted her own reputation upheld and a protector should Thornton return. Marian had had enough. She banged her goblet down and rose, ignoring Guy's orders for her to sit back down.

'I'd sooner trust a snake,' Marian hissed, as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Marian slammed the door of her bedchamber shut and walked to the window, desperate for some air, some escape from her wretched situation. She leaned on the window frame and took several deep breaths. Just as she felt the knot in her stomach lessen marginally she heard her name.<p>

'Marian? What's going on?'

Marian opened her eyes and despite everything smiled, because in front of her, at her window once again, was Robin.

'Oh, Robin,' she murmured, suppressing the urge to throw her arms around him.

'Marian, what's going on? You've been in here hours and my men say they saw Prince John leaving on foot, half-dressed. I told them they'd been at the mushrooms again, but now I'm starting to wonder.'

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for answers. Sucked his breath when she just shook her head.

'Nice dress by the way.' This was not a compliment, the dress made her look like a female version of Guy and Robin's face wore a sarcastic smile that didn't suit him. 'Tell me, will you be getting leather swaddling for your babies too?'

'Shut up,' Marian snapped. 'Robin, you must listen. Isabella's here, she has been sleeping with Prince John. Anyway, she's telling Guy she can convince the Prince to pardon him and perhaps even make him sheriff. So Guy is refusing to go anywhere until he knows if Isabella can succeed. And much as I hate to say it, she probably will. I'm sorry, Robin, the plan's off.'

'Did you even get the key?' Robin asked, sighing.

'Yes, but we can't go now, Guy won't allow it.'

'I don't give a damn what Gisborne allows. Look, Marian, this plan, it's good.' Marian nodded, it was a good plan, not a stupid, little plan as Guy had said. 'Give me the key, we don't need Gisborne anymore, we know about the tunnel and you have the key, so give it to me and we'll do it anyway.'

'But we were going to go together and . . . Guy said to wait,' Marian finished pathetically because she wanted to do what Robin was asking, she wanted to give him the key, both because she was angry with Guy for changing his mind and because she loved the man now at her window. She looked at Robin closely, his face strained, those piecing, blue eyes that could see into her soul, pleading with her, his lips – so soft, so kissable – pressed together with worry. She met his eyes, it was so painful to look at him, the man she adored with every fibre of her being, but could never have again; to see the hurt she had caused written on the face of her darling Robin. At that moment she felt she would do anything for him, anything to erase some of that pain in his eyes.

Marian allowed Robin to trace his fingers over the back of her hand where it lay in the window sill. His touch sent thrills through her, as if it brought her to life. She could feel the key under her skirts, resting against her thigh. When Robin spoke again there was a quiet desperation in his voice.

'Marian, please, give me the key.'

_To be continued . . ._


	7. Part Seven

**Sins of the Heart Part Seven**

**Warnings: spoilers for series 3**  
><strong>Disclaimer: All original characters belong to BBCTiger Aspect**

_**Previously**_

_'But we were going to go together and . . . Guy said to wait,' Marian finished pathetically because she wanted to do what Robin was asking, she wanted to give him the key, both because she was angry with Guy for changing his mind and because she loved the man now at her window. She looked at Robin closely, his face strained, those piecing, blue eyes that could see into her soul, pleading with her, his lips – so soft, so kissable – pressed together with worry. She met his eyes, it was so painful to look at him, the man she adored with every fibre of her being, but could never have again; to see the hurt she had caused written on the face of her darling Robin. At that moment she felt she would do anything for him, anything to erase some of that pain in his eyes._

_Marian allowed Robin to trace his fingers over the back of her hand where it lay in the window sill. His touch sent thrills through her, as if it brought her to life. She could feel the key under her skirts, resting against her thigh. When Robin spoke again there was a quiet desperation in his voice._

_'Marian, please, give me the key.'_

**Sins of the Heart Part Seven**

Marian closed her eyes, her heart was tearing in two, but she could not do this whilst she looked at him. Nor whilst he touched her. She withdrew her hand.

'I'm sorry, Robin,' she said, 'I cannot go behind his back again.'

Robin bowed his head. He nodded incrementally to indicate he understood and let out a deep sigh of disappointment.

'I will talk to him again, she can't be trusted,' Marian continued, to herself as much as Robin. 'She must want something, I suppose it makes her look bad if her brother is outlawed, but it's one over me. I know it is.'

'Marian,' Robin said gently, 'do not let the way you feel about her cloud your judgement. She isn't as bad as –'

'Robin! How can you say that? She told Guy about us!' Marian knew she was losing it, that angry jealousy was rising within her again as Robin defended Isabella, conjuring images of them together, that kiss she had witnessed, kisses she hadn't witnessed, that might not have even happened, but that she tortured herself with nonetheless.

'She had feelings for me, Marian. I shouldn't have led her on . . . it was my fault. I just thought . . .' Robin shook his head sadly and pressed his lips together.

'She's evil.'

'Marian, you have nothing to be jealous of,' Robin shook his head and laughed in spite of himself. 'She has moved on to better men, she has the_ Prince Regent_ now,' he told her pulling a mocking face.

Marian smiled too, their eyes met sadly. Even in the worst of circumstances he still made her heart skip.

'There are no better men than you,' Marian whispered before she could stop herself. 'You are a good man, Robin, the very best.'

Marian watched him look at her intently, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He swallowed and sighed.

'But you won't help me?'

'I cannot, you know I cannot. But I will talk to Guy.'

Marian watched dejectedly as Robin swung down from the beam, his eyes full of disappointment in her, far worse than any harsh words or recriminations. She had expected a show of anger from him. It was as if he was beyond anger, leaving nothing but sadness and the hollow realisation she was no longer his Marian.

Marian watched him out of sight and pressed her head to the cool wall, gathering her thoughts. She was sick of her world spiralling out of control around her, she wanted to be in control, have some choices, not be dragged in and out with the tide. She began to feel suddenly angry with her father; what had he been thinking, raising her this way, telling her she had choices? He should have prepared her for reality; the reality that women had to do what men wanted. She had to do what her husband wanted, no matter who that husband was. Isabella knew it, she knew it, her father should have known it too.

Marian lifted her head up and took a deep breath. She smoothed her skirts. She would have to do better than this, she thought as she made her way back downstairs, preparing to do all she could to persuade Guy to change his mind.

* * *

><p>'Once you're sheriff of course you'll have as many resources as you like to capture Hood. Vaisey was a fool, he wanted a game. You will have Hood's head and then who knows, Prince John may give you more than Nottingham.'<p>

Isabella was in full flow, Guy listened intently, his eyes glittering at the possibilities. Despite their many years of estrangement she knew exactly how to win over her brother.

'The Prince will want a strong ally in the North, Guy. That can be you. And me of course,' she took another sip of wine and leaned in to him. 'Tell me, what were you planning?'

Guy shrugged and smiled enigmatically, enjoying keeping his secrets from her.

'Don't tell me then, but if it is an opportunity to get Hood, you're a fool to keep your secrets. Think how John will reward you if you give him that treacherous head on a platter.'

Marian watched Guy considering, her heart almost stopped. She had a horrible feeling Robin would have a go at the strong room, key or no key, and if Isabella knew he'd find every soldier in Nottingham waiting for him and surely be caught.

'We were going to –'

'Guy! Don't tell her,' Marian called, rushing to her husband's side and laying a hand on his shoulder. 'Guy, you have said too much!' She was angry, knew she sounded it too.

'Marian, are you worried about your outlaw?' Isabella said with a twisted smile. Marian felt Guy tense. She chose to ignore Isabella, if she rose to it she would end up hitting her, which wouldn't help any of them.

'Guy, you said yourself you may still need this plan if the Prince isn't quite as amenable as Isabella thinks. You know how whimsical he is. He might have found a new whore by teatime.'

Marian narrowed her eyes at Isabella who shot her a daggered glare.

'You perhaps? You always have to have what I want, you can't leave any of the men alone, can you?' Isabella rose to her feet, her cheeks colouring at Marian's insult.

Guy was about to speak, but Marian didn't even notice the shocked and angry look on his face as weeks of tension and ill-feeling exploded and Marian slapped Isabella hard across the face. Marian felt a little stunned, she had never hit anyone before, except as the Night Watchman, not a woman and certainly not as Marian.

Isabella responded with a cry of fury and grabbed Marian's hair, clawing at her face with sharp nails. Marian retaliated, pushing her back onto the table top and grabbing her throat, she was the stronger and easily pinned Isabella down. It felt good, this power over her, making her pay for all the pain she had caused. Was this how Guy felt when he fought Robin, when he attacked her and Isabella? Was she like him?

This thought was enough to make her loosen her grip enough for Isabella to swipe her fingernails over her cheek, drawing blood.

'You bitch,' Isabella spat.

'You've ruined my life,' Marian yelled, all control leaving her as pain struck and Isabella went to hit her. Marian blocked her hand before it reached her and grabbed Isabella's arms, shoving her against the wall.

'You just couldn't leave him alone, could you?' Isabella hissed, her voice suffused with bitterness.

'He was never yours! He was mine, always mine!' Marian could hear herself, she sounded a little crazy, but all rationality had left her, all her anger was pouring out, directed at the now cowering woman she was shaking against the hard wall. 'He never wanted you, he was just using you, playing with you because he belongs to me, he loves me!'

Marian was about to say more when she found herself lifted bodily in the air and her arms pinned to her sides by the powerful, leather-clad arms around her. It was like being doused in ice.

'Enough!' Guy's voice was deep and furious. 'One more move from either of you and you'll both feel the back of my hand.' He lessened his grip on Marian a little, but still held her.

'Guy,' Isabella began to wail, 'she attacked me, she is a liar and she hates me because I told you about her, her and Robin.'

Isabella had tears rolling down her cheeks, she hung her head and tried to smooth her unkempt hair.

Guy looked from one to the other, Marian felt a sickening jolt in her stomach as she watched Guy's face, it was dawning on him that there was more than met the eye to their fight.

'What,' he said quietly and dangerously, 'was that about?'

'Nothing,' Marian lied, 'I wanted to go ahead with my plan, that is all.'

'You want to meet Robin!' Isabella cried. 'No surprise there, and you have the nerve to call me a whore!' Isabella was still furious.

Guy let go of Marian and pushed her forward roughly.

'Tell me what that was about,' his voice was raised, he knew they were keeping something from him. He looked from one to the other. 'Why,' he asked fixing his eyes on Isabella, 'did you call Hood Robin?'

Isabella gulped, she didn't speak. Marian said nothing, she didn't dare lie to Guy again, because he would know. Much as she would like Isabella unmasked as the liar she was, Marian was now deeply regretting her loss of control because Guy was working it out, and in a moment he would realise that both his wife and his sister had betrayed him and his heart would be torn apart again.

Guy leaned on the back of the chair that Isabella had earlier shielded herself behind. He looked hard at Marian.

'Tell me,' he demanded, 'tell me how she knew, about you and him.'

'Guy,' Marian pleaded, 'it doesn't matter now, I am sorry I have wronged you . . . please.'

'Was Isabella meeting Hood?' Guy asked, his voice was barely audible, but there was a deadly threat in every syllable. Marian could see the rage begin to cloud his eyes. She wished to be anywhere else, she wished she could lie, but she dared not. If he found out . . . if he suspected. She was remembering when he had discovered her last big lie. Her eyes flickered over his weapons.

'Yes,' Marian murmured, terrified as her words sunk in.

Guy said nothing. He looked at Isabella, then at Marian. Marian had expected rage, violence even. But he hadn't even moved his hands.

'I was only doing it to spy on her, because I knew she was up to something and I was right, I was doing it for you, Guy,' Isabella pleaded, she was desperate. 'Marian caught me, that day in the forest, when you rescued us –'

'Rescued?' Guy spat, Marian could see his arm shaking where it rested on the chair back.

'She has made my life hell, she has been threatening me at every turn, said that if I told you she would tell on me. She knew I was on to her.'

'You liar!' Marian cried, her rage returning with a rush that made her head spin. 'You lying bitch! You have tried to destroy me, because I had what you wanted!'

'No! She's lying, Guy.' Isabella clutched Guy's arm. 'She always lies, you know this, she hated me because she though Hood loved me instead, now she hates me because I unmasked her.'

Guy turned to look at Marian, the truth of Isabella's words was like a dagger in Marian's heart, all the more painful because it was Isabella who spoke them. Her jealousy was like a beast that ate at her brain, robbing her of reason where Isabella and Robin were concerned; she thought of the times when Isabella had disappeared in the past few weeks, meeting Robin, whilst she had had to stay at home with Guy. How she tortured herself imagining what they might be doing, how it pained her that her lover might look at anyone else as he did her, that he might touch another, kiss another.

'You have always lied to me,' Guy said slowly, addressing Marian. 'Isabella has been loyal to me.'

Marian could not believe her ears, he believed Isabella. Not her. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, but why should he believe her? Now he thought the worst of her, believed she would bully his sister, threaten his only family to protect her illicit affair. She swallowed down her tears, she didn't have time for the indulgence of crying. She looked again at Isabella, who was holding Guy's arm soothingly. Isabella glared at her and gave her a malicious, triumphant smile. Marian cracked.

'She is in love with Robin, she adored him and she hates me because Robin loves me, not her. I wasn't going to tell you because I have hurt you enough without her betrayal too. She passed him information and she loved every minute of it.'

Guy stared at her, weighing up her words. He looked from one to the other, disgust written across his face.

'You're both liars,' he spat, picking up his goblet of wine and hurling it at the far wall. 'Hood's whores, the pair of you.'

'I'm sorry, Guy,' Marian whispered. She looked at him pleadingly, desperate to make amends, desperate to comfort him. She couldn't bear the hurt in his eyes, it was too much. 'Now do you see why we have to leave Nottingham, have a fresh start. We cannot stay here.'

Guy faced her, ignoring Isabella, who was crying, again leaning against the wall. He looked like he might cry too, all his certainties had crumbled in the last few days.

'Do you still have the key or did you give it to Hood when you were upstairs?' He spoke with a triumphant bitterness, sure he was about to unmask her treachery.

Marian reached into her skirts, surprised he knew she had been speaking to Robin, perhaps he was more astute than she gave him credit for. As she produced the key a look of relief swept his face. He let out a breath.

'I thought you had . . .'

'I promised you I am yours now. I have kept my promise. Now I ask that you keep your promise to me and we go through with our plan.'

Guy looked at her thoughtfully, then at Isabella.

He then turned back to Marian, grabbed her arm. 'Come, we've waited here long enough. Time to go.'

'Go where?' Isabella demanded. 'Guy, if you wait here and I speak to Prince John . . .'

'You're a liar,' Guy hissed, 'you lied to me all along.'

'So did she!' Isabella screamed, waving her finger accusingly at Marian.

'That wasn't Marian's fault,' Guy cried, his voice suffused with desperation. 'She is my wife and . . . and . . .'

'I love you,' Marian finished for him. She held his gaze and saw the relief flood his face at her words. 'Come on, Guy.'

It was Marian leading him now; Guy was looking back at Isabella who was hurling abuse at her, bitterness and resentment spewing forth. Marian knew it was wrong to feel triumphant, but she did. She felt victorious, having wrested her husband from the clutches of his scheming sister. She felt no pity for Isabella, her only pity was reserved for Guy, for his hurt at Isabella's betrayal. But at least he knew now, knew what Isabella really was and that her word was true.

* * *

><p>They marched swiftly through Locksley and headed for the cover of the trees. It was Allan who saw them first. Marian heard him mutter something vaguely insulting about her black dress, but ignored it. She was looking for Robin.<p>

He emerged from behind a large tree, his hood up, eyes narrowed at them. Guy immediately sprung from Marian's side and leapt at Robin, his fist narrowly missing Robin's jaw and catching his shoulder instead.

Robin retaliated just as violently, his fists flying at Guy. Marian could hear her scream shrilly rising from her throat, but lost in the ugly, masculine grunts and cries of their fight.

'What's happened now?' Much asked her in a panic, as he tried to intervene on Robin's behalf.

'Isabella,' Marian replied, wincing as Guy's fist found Much's face, sending him sprawling backwards. However, Much's intervention was enough for Robin to gain a moment's advantage and pull his knife to Guy's neck. Marian screamed again.

'Give me one reason, Gisborne,' Robin hissed in his ear, 'why I shouldn't slit your throat.'

Guy laughed darkly. 'Because Marian will never forgive you and you still love her,' Guy smirked in triumph, knowing the truth of his words cut Robin to the bone.

'You bastard,' Robin spat, dropping the knife and punching him in the jaw instead. Guy was momentarily dazed and slid backwards before regaining his balance and sending a fist right into Robin's face, knocking him to the ground.

'That is for seducing my sister!' Guy roared, leaping on top of Robin and raising his fist again. It never made contact though, Marian had flung her arms around his neck and with all her strength pulled Guy back. He landed awkwardly on top of her.

'Get up,' she cried, pushing him off her and getting to her feet. 'What the hell are you doing, Guy?'

'He needs to pay for what he has done, to you, to Isabella.'

'I haven't slept with your crazy sister,' Robin retorted. 'She wanted me to, but I'm a one woman man.' Robin's eyes met Marian's pleading with her to believe him.

'How very noble of you,' Guy sneered. 'You take innocent women, Hood, use them, take them in with your warm words of charity, your good deeds. But I know you, you're as violent as the next man. You're nothing but a peasant now, living off scraps and trying to steal the woman you love, the woman you lost because you chose war over her.'

Robin charged at Guy once more, they met in a frenzy, quickly fell to the ground. Blows coming thick and fast, wrestling for dominance.

Robin straddled Guy's legs, pinning him to the ground.

'Do you ever wonder why, Gisborne? Why your wife was so desperate to run off with me, why your sister was so quick to betray you? People like you, you're scum, you inflict suffering on innocents without a second thought. You're all hate, you wage war right here, on your own people. I shouldn't have gone to war, you're right about that, but I would rather have died out there than lived the life you have.'

With that Robin punched Guy again before being bodily lifted off him by a quite furious Little John. Allan and Much were quickly at Guy's side, each holding back one of Guy's arms. Once again Marian stood in the middle.

'Enough,' Little John roared at the two of them. 'This we do not do!'

'Get off me!' Guy screamed at his two reluctant captors.

'Steady on, Guy,' Allan warned, 'just calm down, yeah?' Guy let a series of angry expletives fly out in reply, to which Allan clearly thought it best to ignore.

'Master, please,' Much begged, 'think of Marian.'

'I am,' Robin spluttered, his breath choked by the tight hold Little John had over him.

Finally Marian spoke, she looked from one to the other. 'Isabella is a liar,' she said evenly, 'we all know that, now we forget her. This morning we had a plan. To rob the castle, to save England,' at these words she looked at Robin, before she turned to Guy, 'a plan for a new life.'

'If you still want to have all that we need to work together. I have the key. If you two won't help me I'm going to rob the strong room alone then join a nunnery.'

Marian folded her arms and bowed her head, blew out a deep breath. She'd had enough, enough of the fights, the arguments, the tears and recriminations. She swallowed down the tears, the regret and stood firm. Enough was enough.

'Guy?' she asked finally, seeing her furious husband had finally stopped struggling.

'Alright,' he grunted, 'get off me and we'll do it. I'll show you the tunnel.'

Marian gave him a small smile as he shook himself down.

'Robin?' Marian asked tentatively.

Robin nodded. 'For England and the people though. Not for him.'

'Okay, for England, we all want what is best for England.'

Robin muttered something inaudible.

'Aw, what's the matter? Can't deal with the fact your precious king would rather be in France?' Guy mocked.

'Shut it, Gisborne. I'm _loyal_ to my king, you don't know the meaning of the word.'

'I'm _loyal_ to Marian, I wouldn't put any king or prince before her,' Guy retorted quickly.

'Guy!' Marian said sharply, placing her hand on his arm. 'If you mean that then you and Robin must come to a truce. You must agree to work together.'

'I do not trust Gisborne,' Robin spat, his face dark and twisted with anger.

'Then trust me,' Marian reached out and placed her other hand on Robin's arm. 'You are both important to me, both have a place in my heart and you may hate me for that if you want, but you must stop hating each other.'

They both laughed bitterly at the same time. Marian almost smiled, at least they seemed to agree on something.

'I want you to shake hands,' she dared, wondering if they would laugh or try to kill each other again. They laughed, but there was no humour in their grim smiles. 'I mean it, please, for me, Guy.' She decided to work on her husband first, he was the one who was claiming to have undying loyalty to her after all. Perhaps now Vaisey was dead he truly did.

'Maybe, for you, Marian. If he says . . .'

'Whatever it is, forget it, I owe you nothing,' Robin snapped at Guy.

'No ifs, no buts. You have wronged each other and I have wronged both of you. But all the time we stand here, the sun moves across the sky and we lose time. Time that we could be using to get to the tunnel, make plans.'

Robin sighed, looked as though he was considering, he gave the smallest nod of his head, so incremental it was barely noticeable.

Guy snorted, then shrugged off Allan and Much, making his way to stand just a pace from Robin.

'We do this, then I never want to set eyes on you again,' Guy spoke as if it were a threat, not an offer of a truce.

'Suits me,' Robin replied, equally hostile. Marian allowed herself a small smile, she caught each man's eye, silently urging them to shake hands.

Guy very slowly moved his arm forward, Robin did likewise, neither wanting to show more willing than the other. Their hands finally met and for the briefest moment they shook, before quickly letting go and resuming their hostile expressions.

'Thank you,' Marian breathed, feeling the knot in her stomach lessen for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p>'So this tunnel leads right into the centre of the castle?' Robin asked again.<p>

They were gathered in the old camp, having decided it was safe for now. Guy's assurances the soldiers had been called off had finally been accepted when he'd pointed out he'd be risking his own life as much as theirs.

'Yes, then it is just one hallway, turn right and you're outside the strong room.'

'And guards?' Robin pressed.

'None of them know about the tunnel. The entrance is hidden. It looks like a disused door to a cellar. There will be four patrolling the corridor to the strong room. Unless John has upped security.'

'Which he might have,' Little John said. 'Be careful Robin, the royal guards are a different matter to the usual castle guards.'

'I know, but if Gisborne's right then we'll still out number them. Marian can create a distraction if we need it.'

'How?' Marian asked, wondering what Robin had in mind.

She was surprised to hear Robin and Guy answer together.

'Pretend to faint . . .' they both stopped on realising they were saying the same.

'Pretend to faint, be ill or something,' Guy finished, glaring at Robin. Marian nodded, kept her face impassive, but she allowed herself to catch Allan's eye. He had a wry look on his face, he was the only one, apart from her, who knew both men and realised they were far more similar in some respects that either would ever admit.

* * *

><p>As dusk fell an uneasy silence also fell over the camp. Guy and Marian were ensconced in Will and Djac's old bunks. Marian was uncomfortably aware of the close proximity of both her loves. The memory of Robin's tears the night before – which now seemed an age ago – was still fresh. She was dreading another cold, sleepless night, this time without the comfort of anyone's arms around her.<p>

Tomorrow they would go down a tunnel, tomorrow they would risk their lives. Robin and the gang for England, for Nottingham; Guy for his love, his Marian.

And Marian? She was doing it for them both, her one last gift to Robin, the man she loved so much, but could never hold again. And for Guy, her husband, the man she betrayed, the man she had come to love, to give him the means to start a new life.

But as Marian shifted uncomfortably on the hard bunk she was suddenly sharply aware of how alone she felt. No warm body next to her, no strong arms to possessively hold her, no muscular body to comfort her. Marian missed it and like a knife through her heart an image of both men felled by swords flashed before her eyes. Her blood ran cold, making her shiver even more as she furiously willed the image out of her mind.

Tomorrow they would go down the tunnel. Tomorrow Marian's idea would risk all their lives.

_To be continued . . ._


	8. Part Eight

Follow up to Sins of the Heart and Traps of the Heart. What if at the end of S2 Marian had married Guy, thinking Robin dead. Marian still loves Robin, Guy is still in thrall to the Sheriff and Isabella is as mischievous as ever.

Title: Sins of the Heart Part Eight

**Disclaimer: All original characters belong to BBC/Tiger Aspect**

**A/N: Big thank you to jadey36 for the read through and pointers.**

_**Previously**_

_Tomorrow they would go down a tunnel, tomorrow they would risk their lives. Robin and the gang for England, for Nottingham; Guy for his love, his Marian._

And Marian? She was doing it for them both, her one last gift to Robin, the man she loved so much, but could never hold again. And for Guy, her husband, the man she betrayed, the man she had come to love, to give him the means to start a new life.

But as Marian shifted uncomfortably on the hard bunk she was suddenly sharply aware of how alone she felt. No warm body next to her, no strong arms to possessively hold her, no muscular body to comfort her. Marian missed it and like a knife through her heart an image of both men felled by swords flashed before her eyes. Her blood ran cold, making her shiver even more as she furiously willed the image out of her mind.

Tomorrow they would go down the tunnel. Tomorrow Marian's idea would risk all their lives.

**Sins of the Heart Part Eight**

The trap door under the gravestone that served as the entrance to the tunnel was small, even for Marian to squeeze through. Guy had led them to the churchyard just after dawn and after checking various headstones had found the one he was looking for.

Mistrust and suspicion was rank between Guy and the others. Much had insisted on Guy going in first, pulling Robin back and protesting that his master might be walking into a trap. With a curse and a foul glare Guy had complied, and was swiftly followed by Robin, Marian, Allan, Much and finally Little John.

Allan and Marian held aloft torches, and as she surveyed the tunnel Marian was pleasantly surprised by how big it was. She had expected some kind of muddy, pokey hole, not something they could all easily stand in.

'So, which way?' Much asked, trying to sound bright,

'This way, the only way,' was Guy's ill-tempered reply. Marian heard Robin mutter something, but said nothing, instead gently nudging Guy forwards and concentrating on holding her torch aloft.

They made their way along the tunnel in near silence, but for the occasional remark about the size of the tunnel from one of the gang. It was a surprisingly long passage, extending for nearly half a mile. Marian marvelled at the feat of building it and that Guy had never mentioned such an achievement to her. She also wondered how many men it had taken to build and just how many Guy had silenced. The thought made her blood run cold and she picked up her pace a little so she was no longer walking side by side with her husband.

Marian didn't like it in the tunnel, the stone pillars were damp, seemed to emanate a coldness and darkness; decay pervaded the place. It smelt too, that dark smell of damp, rancour and death. She was glad of the torch she carried, it helped her face her fear of what was to come. She briefly caught glimpses of Robin's face, even in the torchlight she could see the steely determination in his eyes as he led them. She wondered if he was ever afraid, if he found the dark frightening as she did. And her husband, his face was stony – grim, unreadable.

After they had been walking for some time Guy suddenly called them to a halt.

'Here,' he said, his voice echoing eerily in the tunnel. Marian looked around, there was water dripping from somewhere, she smelt the green slime on the walls even though she couldn't see it. She stopped looking around, the tunnel made her skin crawl. Instead she focused on her husband and his imperious profile. He looked impressive, now he was on the right side Marian could admire his commanding presence without guilt.

'This is the door,' Guy said, indicating a small wooden panel none of them had seen.

'Alright, let's go,' Robin said, pulling an arrow from his quiver in readiness. 'I'll go first.'

'No!' Marian cried suddenly. 'If you go first and you're spotted, we're all caught immediately. We don't know who is on the other side of that door; let me go first, if I am spotted it will not raise the alarm.'

'No,' Guy immediately barked, laying his hand heavily on her shoulder.

'Gisborne's right,' Robin agreed, 'we are going to keep you safe no matter what.'

'By coddling me like a child? May I remind both of you I was the Night Watchman for years,' she shrugged Guy's hand off her. 'Long before you came back, Robin.'

'I forbid it,' Guy snapped, he was clearly tense and in no mood for arguments.

'Guy, I can take care of myself and may I remind you that I gave you a run for your money often enough, so if I do run into trouble I can take care of myself. I am armed.'

'Not bein' funny, you two,' Allan piped up nervously, 'but she's got a point. Look, you may not like it, but Marian can look after herself. And we're ready to back her up.'

'Thank you, Allan,' Marian said with satisfaction, pleased that at least one of them seemed to remember her prowess as the Night Watchman.

'Alright,' Robin relented, 'but I'm right behind you.'

'No,' Guy growled, 'I will be.'

Marian could see the deathly glares they were giving each other and sighed. She shook her head and passed her torch to Much.

'I'll knock three times when the coast's clear,' she told them all, laying her hand on the stiff latch.

* * *

><p>Marian slipped out into the corridor silently, she peered down the long, narrow passage way and let out a deep breath. It was empty. There was a small alcove leading to a staircase, but other than that nothing. No guards, no servants, not so much as a mouse. She smiled to herself and walked to the end of the corridor, peered around the corner and caught her breath.<p>

A guard, alone, with his back to her. Marian's heart raced. He didn't know she was there. She pressed herself against the wall and waited, perhaps another was lurking. But after a few moments it became apparent he was by himself. Marian knew what she must do. She lifted an unlit torch from its bracket on the wall and gripping it tightly with both hands, brought it crashing down on the guard's head.

The man gave a startled cry, slumped to the floor and groaned before falling silent. Marian breathed again and returned the torch to its home, before scurrying back along the corridor and knocking three times on the little door.

Robin was the first through, she smiled at him and nodded, then felt a stab of pain as he averted his eyes from her, unable to bear her smiles. She had no time to dwell on the pain she'd caused him though as he was swiftly followed by Guy, who immediately stood at her side, a possessive arm around her shoulder and then Much, Allan and Little John bringing up the rear.

It was now Guy who fell into the lead. He knew the castle and strode purposefully towards the strong room, sword drawn, face grim. He came to a sudden halt as they turned the corner and came across the unconscious guard.

'Robin,' Guy barked, 'what do you think?'

'Not sure,' Robin said, bending down to inspect the guard. 'Don't they usually patrol in pairs?'

'Yes. I want to know how this happened, if someone else is here – Isabella, or – '

'It wasn't Isabella, it was me,' Marian said trying to keep her voice even. 'I told you I can look after myself.'

'So it would seem,' Guy muttered.

'Well, I knocked him out, he was alone. Now, are you two going to stand here gossiping all day?'

Marian suppressed a smile as Allan and Much sniggered behind them. They were quickly silenced by a deadly glare from Guy though, his eyes flashing with that dangerous anger nobody wanted to invoke. Robin merely shook his head in annoyance and concentrated on the task in hand.

With no further words Guy led them on, stepping past the unconscious guard, followed by Robin and then the others. Something was bothering Marian, it was quiet, too quiet. Guy had expected at least four guards in this corridor, yet there were none. She had an uneasy feeling.

'Robin,' she whispered, 'where is everyone? Guy said there would be guards.'

'Don't worry,' Robin replied without looking at her, 'if there is one thing I've learnt about being an outlaw, it's that if things are going your way, don't question it.'

'Yeah, make the most of it,' Allan chipped in. 'Even we get good luck now and again, Marian.'

Marian nodded, she supposed Robin knew more about these things than her, but the niggling feeling that something was wrong would not leave her.

It wasn't long before they were standing outside the strong room. Marian nearly carried on walking as all the others stopped. Guy placed a hand on her arm, stilling her. She remembered that she was the only one who hadn't been here before. Guy was now holding his hand out, demanding the key. Marian reached into her skirts and retrieved it, placing it carefully in his open palm.

'Okay,' Robin began, 'when Gisborne unsets the traps I'll go in first, when we're sure it's safe, you can follow and we'll load up the sacks, then we get out of here as quickly as possible.'

Guy said nothing, instead he placed the key in a metal dial beside the door. There were several cogs beside the key hole and all gleamed, their metal bright against the dull stone.

'Stand back,' he ordered as he began to turn the key. Marian watched fascinated at the craftsmanship that had gone into this strong room, she felt like a wide-eyed little girl as she saw the cogs move as Guy turned the key once. The cogs all moved and there were several clicks as the traps were reset. Guy turned the key once more and with several more clicks and a dull clunk the dials turned and stopped. The traps were disabled. The room was safe.

Guy withdrew the key from the dial and inserted it in the door, he turned it, wiggling the key slightly with the practised hand of one who knew the lock well. When he turned the handle Marian could not help but step forward in wonder. There was not one chest at the far end of the room, but four. This was going to be a far bigger haul than any of them could have hoped for. She took another step forward and felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Marian, careful,' Robin warned.

'Get your hands off her,' Guy growled dangerously. Robin quickly withdrew his hand and scowled back at Guy. He muttered something inaudible and then blew out a breath, readying himself for the task ahead.

'Right, after me,' Robin said stepping towards the chests at the far end of the room.

* * *

><p>They were all busily scooping handfuls of coins into the sacks they had brought with them. All of them were grinning broadly as they worked. Marian marvelled at how the presence of so much gold could bring smiles to the faces of the worst of enemies.<p>

'Careful,' Robin warned Much, 'we need to be able to carry these back. Make sure they can still be closed, we don't need to leave a trail of coins for them to follow.'

Much nodded and laughed. 'This is amazing, possibly the best robbery ever.'

'Don't speak too soon,' Little John warned, ever cautious, 'we need to get out of here first. The guards might come back.'

'Guards?' Allan laughed. 'Piece of cake, if Marian managed to knock one out, I reckon Much might even manage it.'

'I'll have you know I've knocked out many a guard,' Much said indignantly as Robin and Marian laughed and John shook his head. Only Guy's face remained impassive.

'It doesn't count if they smelt your cooking,' Allan retorted to more laughter. Much began to speak then shook his head.

'One day you'll be glad of my cooking, Allan.'

'If I acquire a taste for over-cooked squirrel I'll let you know.'

'I do not cook squirrel! Well, Mr Know-it-all, perhaps you'd like to catch dinner next time?'

Amidst their mirth Robin held up a hand. 'Leave him be, Allan.' Robin turned to Much, his face still merry. 'Much, my friend, tonight we'll have enough coin to buy our food, so you can have the night off.'

'I should hope so too,' Much huffed as he tied his sack.

'Are we all done?' Guy asked, standing up and strapping his sack to his back. He was clearly irritated by the gang's chatter and Marian's amusement at their bickering. 'We should go as quickly as possible.'

'He's right,' Robin said seriously. 'Come on, lads, let's make a move.'

'But there's so much left!' Much cried, looking at another large unopened chest, his eyes wide.

'Well, perhaps we'll come back another day,' Robin smiled, hauling his own sack up and strapping it to his back. 'Come on, time to go.'

They all reluctantly stood to leave, making sure their sacks were securely strapped to their backs. Guy helped Marian with hers. She felt uncomfortable as he lifted her hair to secure the bag. It felt intimate and it felt wrong to be intimate with Guy in front of Robin. She took a firm step forwards as soon as he was done.

They were leaving the room and were about to close the door when Allan spoke. 'Robin, we should have a look in that other chest.'

'We have enough,' Robin said, his voice giving away his edginess.

'I reckon I could manage a little more and you never know, it might be jewels, lighter than gold. Go on, Robin, it's worth a look.'

Robin looked at Much. 'It'll only take a minute to look, while we're here,' Much said nodding. Robin looked at John who nodded, then Marian. Marian simply shrugged.

'Up to you,' she said quietly, she really felt they should get going, but didn't want to defy what were clearly the gang's wishes.

'Alright, someone come with me and hold the sack open.' Allan grinned victoriously at Robin's words and threw him an empty sack.

'I will,' Guy stepped forward, his voice harsh. He was the only one Robin hadn't consulted.

'What, don't you trust me?' Robin said, a sudden snarl in his voice.

'No,' Guy hissed brushing past Robin back into the strong room.

Marian watched as the two men walked back into the room. She had an uneasy knot in her stomach, wanted nothing more than to get back in the tunnel and away to safety as soon as possible. The last chest was resting on a stone ledge, Robin and Guy were now stood before it, they looked at one another as Robin lifted the lid. Both men peered inside.

'Nothing,' Robin called, 'it's empty.'

'I don't remember an empty chest,' Guy said, his head whipping up. 'Someone's been in here recently.'

Robin met Guy's eyes as they both turned to leave. As they did an almighty crash came from above their heads. Marian screamed, but her cry was drowned out by the noise of the men's cries and what seemed like a ton of white descending upon them.

Marian watched in horror as the room filled with seemingly endless small, white pebbles. Lime – tons of it from a trap above the last chest. The chest must have been a trap, if it was Guy certainly didn't know about it, which meant it was new, which also meant someone knew they were coming.

But that was a secondary concern, the more pressing concern was the fact that the room was swiftly filling up and Robin and Guy were disappearing underneath a white avalanche.

Little John had now waded into the room, trying in vain to clear through the pile with his staff. The pile had now reached Robin's shoulders and he was clearly struggling to move. Guy was further back and was struggling to keep his head clear, his face strained and his curses giving way to desperately calling Marian's name.

'Give me your hand, Robin! You must lift your hand!' John was shouting to his leader, holding out his staff for Robin to hold onto.

After what seemed like an age Robin managed to free his arm and grasp John's staff. Marian's heart was in her mouth as she watched John struggle with all his might to pull Robin free. She had seen Robin fighting for his life before, it never got any easier. She was cruelly reminded of the times Robin had been captured and paraded by the Sheriff, facing imminent death, always escaping in the nick of time. How much luck could one man have, she wondered.

As Robin stumbled out from the ever-growing pile relief swept over Marian. Her relief was momentary, however, as she saw that Guy was fast disappearing. White pebbles raining down on him, his black hair just visible.

Little John was standing still, staff in hand, unsure of what move to make next.

'Guy!' Marian cried, pushing past John and Robin and throwing herself at the steep heap of lime desperately trying to save her husband, the man no-one else seemed to think worth saving.

Marian clawed at the heap with her bare hands, her black dress now grey with the white powder coming off in little clouds from the lime. She could feel it burning her throat and nose, coughed and continued to try and claw her way to Guy.

'Hold on,' she shouted, 'I won't leave you, Guy.'

Marian was making little headway, for every handful she moved, another ten fell from above. She couldn't do this alone, but the gang stood in the doorway, unwilling to move and risk their lives for a man they loathed.

Marian was near screaming with frustration when she noticed another person alongside her. Robin. He was helping even as his friends called for him to hurry, he was too trying to make a path to reach Guy. Marian's heart soared, her brave Robin was coming to the rescue again, risking his life for his enemy because he would not leave anyone to die, not when they could be saved. As Marian watched the beads of sweat on his forehead make little tracks on his dust covered face she didn't think she had ever loved anyone so much in her life.

Robin stopped for a moment, wiped his forehead and shook his head.

'This won't work,' he said to himself as much as to Marian. Marian felt her stomach drop, she couldn't leave Guy, she just couldn't.

'No, Robin, please,' she begged.

'This won't work,' Robin repeated looking at Marian trying to shovel the lime with her bare hands, but as he drew an arrow from his quiver he said, 'but this might.' Marian looked at him quizzically. 'Much, throw me that rope. Now!' he bellowed at his friend. Much swiftly obeyed and in no time Robin had secured the rope to the arrow and sent in flying into the air where it looped itself around a wooden beam on the ceiling. Robin made a loop with one end and threaded the other end through it, pulling tight, lassoing the rope to the beam.

'We need to get to the top to pull Gisborne out, we'll never move this lot,' Robin said indicating the small mountain of lime, that although it had finally stopped growing, had almost engulfed Guy entirely. Marian could hear him gasping and choking for air now that the incessant clatter of the falling stones had ceased.

She held her breath as Robin tested the rope's strength, then began to climb it until he reached the top of the pile of lime, just where the top of Guy's head was poking out, his black hair now greyed with the white dust.

Robin began frantically clearing the lime from around Guy's head, as Guy spluttered and spat out the gritty grains in his mouth he could not have looked more shocked at the identity of his saviour.

'Wriggle your arm up,' Robin urged whilst himself holding onto the rope. 'Come on, Gisborne! You can do this, don't you give up now.' Guy was panicked, he couldn't free his arm. Robin frantically shovelled more of the lime away. 'Come on! Move that arm, do it for Marian, she rushed in to save you, don't give up on her, not now.'

Whether it was Robin's words giving Guy the strength to move or the fact Robin had shifted more of Guy's white prison Marian would never know, but somehow in that moment Guy managed to wrest his arm free. Robin grabbed it with both of his, hooking his arm over the rope as he did so. With several heaves and tugs and a great deal of grunts and cries from both of them, Guy was finally free.

Guy looked at Robin curiously as they both sat panting atop the mountain of lime. 'You saved me,' he said gruffly. 'Why?'

'It's what I do, Gisborne,' Robin replied holding his gaze. 'It's what makes me different to you.'

Guy said nothing, but looked at Robin as if seeing him in a different light for the first time. Marian watched them regarding each other as they regained their breath. They were both looking at each other with something other than hostility for the first time Marian could remember.

'Thank you,' Guy finally said, before he stared at his hands embarrassed.

'Come on, Gisborne, we're not out of this yet.' Robin then grinned. 'Slide down shall we? It might even be fun.'

Guy opened his mouth as if he was about to protest at Robin's ability to smile in such a situation. But then he smiled too, nodded and they both slid, somewhat awkwardly, down the great pile of lime and landed unceremoniously at Marian's feet.

'You know what this means?' Marian said looking down. Now both men were safe she could think clearly again and like a lioness anger roared in her belly. 'They knew we were coming. Isabella knew, she betrayed us.'

The look she gave them was hard, a hint of her old superiority returned. Marian had felt unable to employ her haughty glare as so often did before her marriage, when the moral high ground was hers. But the urge to tell them 'I told you so,' was too strong.

'I told you she couldn't be trusted,' Marian declared, feeling both furious and victorious at Isabella's betrayal.

'Never mind all that,' Little John shouted from behind them. 'The important thing is –'

'Is what?' Marian asked as the barks of dogs cut him off.

'Is to run!' Robin shouted leaping to his feet and pulling Guy up behind him.

* * *

><p>They ran for their lives, along the passageway, around the corner and through the small door that led to the tunnel. Robin held the door open and shepherded the others through; first Guy and Marian, then Allan and Much and finally Little John heaved his great frame through the narrow doorway and Robin himself disappeared into the shadowy tunnel once more.<p>

Allan and Marian were once again holding aloft the torches they had left just inside the doorway. The flickering light was enough to see the shining, breathless faces of the gang. Even Guy looked pleased. They had made it.

'We did it!' Much cried jubilantly. 'We actually got away with it.'

'There's a long way back to Sherwood,' Robin cautioned, but he was still smiling. The weight of the gold on their backs and Robin and Guy's lucky escape had lifted their spirits. Marian smiled too, Robin's brave rescue of her husband had lessened the rancour between them considerably. She watched her now ex-lover's face, he smiled, but dim as the light was she could not see the usual twinkle in his eyes. His hurt was deep, yet he had saved Guy nonetheless. Because he was Robin Hood. A good and brave man. It was enough to tear her heart out.

'Come on,' Guy called, he was already walking into the dark passage way. 'We need to move and get to safety.' His voice was commanding, the gruff order of a leader of men. For once the gang followed him; Guy was right they needed to get to safety. Marian fell into step beside him as they made the long, dark walk to the end of the tunnel, their euphoria at escaping the castle evaporating quickly in the oppressive gloom of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Marian was relieved when she saw the light coming from the end of the tunnel. She hated this passageway and would not feel safe until they were back under the leafy green of Sherwood.<p>

'Look, we're nearly there,' she murmured to Guy.

'How can you tell?' he asked, halting and staring ahead.

'That light, from the entrance.'

'We closed the trap after us,' Guy said with a note of panic in his voice. 'Marian, we closed the trap door.'

Marian's stomach lurched. There was a light ahead and there shouldn't be.

'Robin,' Guy said in a low voice. 'What do you think?'

It was strange hearing Guy call Robin by his first name and even in this dangerous moment it lifted Marian's heart that his hatred has eased enough to use it.

'I don't know. We shut it, didn't we, John?'

'Yes,' the big man replied. Marian looked around at their faces. They were a mixture of both fear and curiosity. 'This is not good,' John growled. 'Robin, what do we do?'

'Keep going,' Robin said resolutely. 'Draw your weapons, hold onto the torches as long as we can, give me enough light to aim.'

Marian nodded and drew her dagger as Guy unsheathed his sword and Robin nocked an arrow.

'In two rows, Much, you have a bow, so come to the front on my right, Gisborne on my left,' Robin nodded at Guy. Marian was surprised he wanted Guy alongside him, but there was no denying Guy's skill with a blade and Robin knew, as she did, he would fight to the death for his wife.

'Allan and John, you bring up the rear and protect Marian. We all protect Marian for as long as we can.'

Marian began to speak, but Robin held up his hand silencing her. 'I know you can fight, but I do not want you hurt, you do not fight unless there is no other option.' Robin was stern, commanding.

'But –' she began.

'Do as you're told,' Guy snapped, before laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. 'I will protect you,' he said more softly.

Marian nodded, now was not the time to debate, there was no time. Weapons drawn they edged down the tunnel more cautiously, each apprehensive about what lay ahead.

* * *

><p>They didn't have long to wait until they saw the light from the door bouncing off the metal helmets of six soldiers. Not castle guards, but Prince John's men. Their eyes blackened, the royal insignia upon their chest. Marian even recognised one of them as they drew closer, the man who had escorted Isabella home on occasion when the Prince had demanded her company late into the night.<p>

'Well, well, well if it isn't Sir Guy of Gisborne,' one of the soldiers sneered. 'You're keeping some poor company these days, Gisborne.'

'Shut it,' Guy snarled, brandishing his sword.

'Prince John will be disappointed, cavorting with outlaws. Oh, what's this, a family affair? Is that the fragrant Lady Gisborne I see? Well I'm afraid I can't let you pass, my Lady,' the man drawled sarcastically.

'Then I'm afraid I will have to shoot you,' Robin spoke calmly and firmly.

'Robin Hood doesn't kill, that's what I heard,' another soldier jeered.

'Oh really?' Robin replied. 'I kill to keep my friends safe. So let us pass and you may leave with your lives.'

Marian gulped, would Robin really shoot all of them in cold blood? She supposed he must have killed in the Holy Land, but tried to block that from her mind, just as she did with Guy's crimes.

Marian had no more time to ponder this, however, for as soon as the thought entered her mind rough hands grabbed her from behind, grasping her arms and viciously pulling the knife from her grasp. She let out a scream as she felt a large hand around her throat.

'Marian!' Guy cried, his voice agonised as she saw her pinioned between two burly soldiers. Another two appeared from behind them. Marian realised they must have been followed down the tunnel.

'Let her go!' Robin yelled, rage coursing through him. 'Last chance!'

Marian cried out again. 'Help me!' she called as her hair was tugged back and her throat exposed. Then the twang of the bow and a cry from one of the men holding her. She felt the grip on her left arm fall away as one of Robin's arrows buried itself in the guard's chest.

In the same moment Guy lunged forward and plunged his sword into her second captor. Marian watched as with an agonised cry the man dropped to the ground, his eyes wide as Guy ran his sword through the man's heart, finishing him off.

Marian was both appalled and gratified in that moment. She wasted no time dwelling on it though and pulled the sword from the dead soldier's grasp, its weight was too much for her really, but with two hands on the hilt she could at least protect herself a little.

There was a full on fight now, Allan's swords were moving fast. Guy's sword was doing its job with ruthless efficiency. Much and John too were tough warriors, more than she had known. But most effective was Robin's lethal aim; his arrows felling man after man, saving his friends from deadly blades, clearing their path to safety.

'Come on, let's get out of here!' Robin screamed at them. They were making good headway, but there was only so long they could stay in the tunnel. Marian rightly guessed he wanted to avoid becoming trapped down here.

Marian watched with trepidation as Allan was first to hoist himself through the opening they had thought was so well disguised.

'We're all right,' Allan called down. 'Can't see anyone.'

Robin let out a sigh of relief. 'Okay, but be careful, there may be more soldiers hidden. John, you go next.'

John followed, then Much. Robin was indicating it was Marian's turn when she felt a heavy hand on her back. Guy and Robin were both in front of her. She tensed as the blade found her throat.

'Going somewhere, missy?' a malevolent voice hissed in her ear.

Instinct took over and Marian swung her sword around with all the force she could muster. She caught the man's mail, but could not shake him off. She felt her head jerked back as her hair was viciously tugged.

'Bad move, little girl.'

'No!' Guy cried, rushing at them, sword drawn. Marian wasn't sure what happened next. She heard Guy's blood curdling cry of fear and anger, the thwack of Robin's arrow embedding itself in the body behind her shoulder, a deep gasp from Guy and then she was released.

She panted heavily as she grasped Guy's arm for support. But instead of finding the strong support she was used to, he buckled under her, clutching his stomach.

Marian looked at his face. Guy's eyes were wide with horror, his face was even paler than usual. He lifted a hand from his middle and even in the gloom Marian could see it was covered in blood. Bright, ruby red, glistening blood running off his fingers and splashing onto the floor as he fell to his knees.

_To be continued. . ._


	9. Part Nine

******Disclaimer:** All original characters belong to BBC/Tiger Aspect

**A/N: Thank you to the lovely Jadey36 for reading this chapter through and giving me her thoughts as well as reminding me when my grammar went on holiday (I blame the cold!).**

_**Previously**_

'_No!' Guy cried, rushing at them, sword drawn. Marian wasn't sure what happened next. She heard Guy's blood curdling cry of fear and anger, the thwack of Robin's arrow embedding itself in the body behind her shoulder, a deep gasp from Guy and then she was released.__  
><em>_  
><em>_She panted heavily as she grasped Guy's arm for support. But instead of finding the strong support she was used to, he buckled under her, clutching his stomach.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Marian looked at his face. Guy's eyes were wide with horror, his face was even paler than usual. He lifted a hand from his middle and even in the gloom Marian could see it was covered in blood. Bright, ruby red, glistening blood running off his fingers and splashing onto the floor as he fell to his knees._

**Sins of the Heart Part Nine****  
><strong>

'He stabbed me,' Guy gasped. It was then that Marian saw the blade, a long hunting knife, buried deep in Guy's torso, only the hilt visible as Guy cried out, pain now engulfing him.

'Guy,' Marian heard herself gasping, could see herself bending down to help him. She looked at the weapon again, the hilt was large, the blade must be even larger and it was impaled in her husband's guts. She felt sick, dizzy. Only the knowledge that he needed her stopped her from crying out too, falling to the ground in despair.

'Marian,' Guy rasped, gritting his teeth as he spoke, 'you need to get out of here. Robin, get her out of here, get her to safety.'

Marian turned to look at Robin, whilst she slipped her arms under Guy's, supporting him even as she felt warm liquid spill over her hands.

'Robin, help him. Help me get him out of here,' Marian begged. There was no need for pleading, Robin was already calling to his friends for help, his bow still poised to defend them from any new danger.

'We'll get him out, we won't leave him in this damn tunnel,' Robin said, trying to reassure her. 'Hang on, Gisborne.'

Marian saw a look pass between the two men, a look of grim understanding. It did not comfort her, she knew they both believed Guy's wound to be fatal. But Marian would not accept that, would not accept her husband's death was inevitable. Not now, not after everything, not when she had finally found in him a man she could truly love.

Marian caressed Guy's head as she held it against her chest, Guy's breathing was rapid and shallow, she didn't want to let him go, not even so the strong arms of Little John could hoist him out of the tunnel and into the daylight.

Marian squeezed through the trap door, quickly followed by Robin. The gang's faces were shocked and serious. Guy was laid out on the grass beside the gravestone, the hilt of the knife still hideously protruding from his stomach and blood now colouring the dried grass underneath them.

It felt later in the day than it actually was, grey storm clouds had darkened the sky, the storm so badly needed to quench the parched earth of Nottingham was gathering. Marian was oblivious to the clouds above, or the ominous rustling from the trees that had Robin nocking an arrow and drawing his bow. Marian could only see Guy as she knelt at her husband's side and stroked his forehead.

'You will be fine, my love,' she whispered. 'We will get you to a physician and I will stay with you.' Marian believed the words as she spoke them, there was surely no alternative, her husband had thrown himself at her attacker, put himself in the line of danger to save her. Now she would save him.

'Marian, you must flee,' Guy rasped, grasping her hands with his remaining strength. 'You cannot help me, go with Robin. Run.'

'No,' Marian shook her head, tears filling her eyes, 'I will not leave you, you will be okay.' She held his hands tightly, stroking those elegant fingers with her thumbs, even as she did this she could feel his hands growing colder.

'Remember our plans, Guy. We are going to have a family, I am going to have your babies. We will live in a farmhouse, far from here, have our children running around us. The boys will look like you, the girls will adore their daddy, just like I do.'

Guy smiled softly, met her eyes with a sad, tender gaze. Tears escaped Marian's eyes now. 'I will watch you teach our sons to ride, until one day they are as good as you. Then you will come inside and our daughters will sit on your knee whilst they show you their embroidery, they will be good girls, not like their mother.'

Guy smiled again. 'Their mother is perfect,' he whispered, before wincing, pain overtaking him.

'Guy, hold on, hold on, my love,' Marian pleaded, stroking his face and bending down to kiss him. As she brushed his lips she felt wetness and when she looked she saw a small trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth. Marian looked around her, the gang were surrounding them, weapons drawn in defence. She could not see if there were soldiers, she did not care; all she cared about was her husband.

'Robin, help him!' she cried. 'Do something!'

Robin turned and lowered his bow, his face was pained. He knelt beside her.

'Marian, we cannot move him,' he said softly.

'You can, you can!' she cried, her face contorted in pain.

'Hood,' Guy said, his voice strained and ragged as he grabbed Robin's sleeve. Robin lowered himself further so Guy could talk without straining. 'Robin,' Guy continued more softly. 'Robin, promise me something.'

Robin nodded, unable to refuse the request of a dying man.

'Promise me you will look after Marian. No more heroics, no more running off after the King. Just look after her and love her, as she deserves to be loved. We have both let her down. Promise me.' He looked expectantly, desperately at Robin

'I promise,' Robin said gravely.

'You must make things right with Prince John, look after Marian. Isabella will help,' Guy continued. He was struggling now, but spoke with determination. He needed to say these things, needed to tell Robin, his enemy, but also the only man who could give him the peace he craved, the peace of knowing his wife would be cared for.

'Promise me you will do whatever it takes to look after Marian, forget your principles, she comes first.'

Robin nodded, he took Guy's hand in his own, clasped it tightly. Marian had slipped her arms under Guy's head, cradling him, heedless of the blood spilling onto her hands and clothes. All she cared about was Guy, her beautiful husband; the man who adored her, forgave her for the worst of crimes, the man who would lay down his life for her, had laid down his life for her.

She stroked his long hair back from his face, her fingers savouring every touch as Robin spoke.

'I promise. You are right, I let Marian down, you did not. You fought bravely and saved her life.'

Guy nodded, closed his eyes, apparently satisfied at this answer. His breathing was lighter now, Marian stroked his cheek, it was cold and pale. The life was draining out of him.

'Guy,' she said softly. 'Don't go, don't leave me. I love you, Guy. I love you.'

Guy opened his eyes at her words, a blissful smile spread across his face.

'Marian, you are the love of my life,' he murmured. 'I love you with all my heart. All my life I have lived in shame. But because of you I die proud.' Guy sank deeper into her arms, his breaths lighter and lighter as the pool of blood underneath them grew ever wider.

'No, no, you can't die,' Marian cried, tears helplessly splashing down her cheeks now. 'I love you, Guy, I love you so much.' At her last words, another smile passed over Guy's lips. His face looked soft, peaceful, he looked at her once more, his blue eyes locking into her own, that look of adoration reserved solely for her was still there. Then his eyes closed. The effort was too much.

'I am free.' Guy spoke so softly he was barely audible. Marian leaned forwards and kissed his lips again. A soft, loving kiss, but desperate too: to feel his breath on hers, to feel the warmth of his skin.

Guy remained motionless. 'I love you,' she said again, stroking his cheek. Guy was still now. His eyes stayed shut, he was unresponsive to the gentle caresses of her hand on his face, the rise and fall of his chest had finally ceased. He was a dead weight in her arms.

Marian shook him gently, 'Guy,' she sobbed, 'please wake up, Guy!' Marian choked, the realisation that he would not look at her again was hitting her, that she had seen his pale blue eyes for the last time, heard his voice for the last time.

'Marian,' Robin said softly. 'Marian, we need to move. There are troops coming.' Robin spoke kindly and gently, but Marian didn't care. His words were confirmation. Robin would never leave a man who could be saved, not even Guy. He had proved that in the strong room.

'No!' She screamed, tears choking her voice to a harsh sob. 'I don't care. I'm not leaving him.' She held Guy's body tighter, bowed her head to his, her tears mingling with the blood that streaked his face.

'Marian,' Robin tried again. 'Guy wanted you to be safe, we must move.'

Marian could hear the hooves, the beats of many horses approaching, the cries of their riders. She could feel the cold drops of rain that had started to fall, hitting her arms and head. But still she stayed, kneeling on the hard earth cradling her husband, stroking his hair, murmuring to him, as though her words of love might have the power to resurrect him,

'Marian, please,' Robin was begging now. She heard the swoosh of an arrow being loosed. 'Stay back!' Robin cried, before turning once again to Marian. 'Marian, come, you cannot help him now.'

'This is your fault!' she screamed suddenly, raising her head, tears and pain clouding her vision, her voice a strangled cry. 'You should have saved him, you save everyone. Why didn't you save him?'

'I did my best,' Robin sounded genuinely pained. 'Please, Marian, he did not give his life so you could be cut down moments later!' Robin was starting to panic, he laid a hand on her shoulder.

'Get off me! I am not leaving him.' Marian turned back to her dead husband. 'I'll never leave you, my love, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry.' Words then left Marian, she buried her face in Guy's bloodied chest and gave herself over to grief. Her sobs were unending, her tears did not stop and still she clung to him, even as strong arms tried to pull her up and the rain grew heavier, soaking through her dress and hair.

Robin was desperately tying to wrest her away from Guy's body. In years to come Marian would be grateful for his care, for the risk he took in trying to get her to safety. But in those moments all she could think was that she was being pulled from her husband, that he would be left to Prince John's troops, that she would never see him again. Marian fought off her protectors, continued to cling to Guy, sobbing over his lifeless corpse, even as the rain turned the ground underneath her to mud, Guy's blood mingling with the wet earth.

It was Little John who moved her in the end. As Marian prostrated herself over Guy, crying to the heavens, the rain washing her tears away as fast as they fell, John lifted up Guy's body, removed the blade that had taken his life, flinging it to the sodden ground.

'We will take him too,' John said firmly as Marian cried out at the loss. She nodded numbly, heard voices around her, the men were talking, to her, about her or something else, she didn't know. It didn't matter anymore. Marian felt arms around her again, lifting her up this time. She looked up expecting Robin, but these arms felt different. It was Much.

Carefully Much and John carried Marian and Guy to the cover of the trees. Robin and Allan were covering their backs, arrows flying through the air in warning to anyone coming close. Robin's defiant voice rang out, but Marian could not hear the words.

As Much lowered her to the forest floor he held her still, rocking her as one would a child. For once he did not talk, what could anyone say to her anyway? Marian let him hold her for a few moments before once again seeking out Guy's body.

It was very important to Marian that he should lie comfortably, even though he was now in a place where such things ceased to matter. She spent careful minutes making sure his arms and legs were straight, before stroking his hair and face, the splash of her tears marring the stillness of his features.

Marian could hear the shouts of men fighting, she heard the twang of Robin's bowstring, the shrieks of men hit by arrows or caught by blades. But it all seemed a world away. All she could see was the unmoving face of her husband. The man she had loved, betrayed and now led to his death.

* * *

><p>If Marian had thought that she was guilt wracked before, it was nothing to the all-consuming loathing she now felt for herself. Had she not come up with such a stupid, reckless plan . . . had she not allowed herself to be grabbed by the soldiers in the tunnel . . . but it was too late. Guy was dead and nothing in the world would bring him back to her now.<p>

Marian did not know for how long she knelt beside Guy as the gang fought off Prince John's men. Her bitter tears flowed until exhaustion and cold reduced her to wracking shivers instead. Marian was soaking wet, the rain continued to fall steadily and even under the trees it was heavy enough to wash away the blood from under Guy's body.

A person crashing through the undergrowth, shouting, interrupted Marian's relative solitude. Marian looked up, these were not the shouts of soldiers, but the shrill cries of a woman.

Marian's grief was instantly overwhelmed by utter hatred. The slight form of Isabella was racing towards her, hair was wild, red dress splattered with mud, hands clutched her skirts, raising them to allow her to run over the slippery mud underfoot. She skidded to a halt in front of Guy's body.

'No,' Isabella cried, sinking to her knees and picking up one of Guy's hands. 'No, no!' Her voice was becoming a scream. 'Guy, no!'

Isabella brought Guy's cold fingers to her lips as she began to cry. Marian was enraged. How dare she come and cry over his corpse when it was her betrayal that had condemned him. Marian leapt to her feet and dragged Isabella off him by her hair.

'Don't you touch him!' Marian screamed, the rage that had been lying dormant since Guy succumbed to his wound exploding. 'You betrayed us, you told Prince John about the tunnel.'

'No, no, I didn't,' Isabella pleaded, sobs choking her voice as her hysteria rose. 'I didn't know about the tunnel. I told John nothing. He guessed you were leaving, he guessed something would happen.'

'Liar!' Marian cried, jerking Isabella's head back, her hand still gripping her hair.

'No, I swear I am telling the truth. John knew about the tunnel, he commissioned it!' With that, Isabella threw Marian off her and quickly got to her feet. Marian stared at her, trying to weigh up the truth of her words.

'How?' Isabella demanded. 'Tell me how my brother died.'

'He was stabbed by one of the soldiers in the tunnel,' Marian said flatly, tears welling as she spoke the words.

'What were you doing in the tunnel?'

'Robbing the strong room, we wanted money for a new start . . .'

'You mean _you_ wanted money for a new start. And you have the nerve to accuse me of betrayal!' Isabella's voice rose angrily. 'If it wasn't for your betrayal Guy would never have lost his mind, never killed the Sheriff and been outlawed, never agreed to your crazy scheme. You murdered him as sure as if you'd held the knife!'

'No, I loved him, I loved him,' Marian protested. But there was truth in Isabella's harsh words, truth Marian could not ignore. She had caused Guy's death. She who had claimed to love him – did love him – had led him to his death.

It was the worst moment of her life and as Marian watched Isabella sink to her knees again and sob over Guy's body she wished it were her lying dead on the forest floor, wished it were she who had received the fatal blow.

_To be continued . . ._


	10. Part Ten

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to BBC/Tiger Aspect. Robin and Marian belong to legend. No monies made.**

**A/N Thank you to Jadey36 for reading this through for me.**

_**Previously**_

'_You mean you wanted money for a new start. And you have the nerve to accuse me of betrayal!' Isabella's voice rose angrily. 'If it wasn't for your betrayal Guy would never have lost his mind, never killed the Sheriff and been outlawed, never agreed to your crazy scheme. You murdered him as sure as if you'd held the knife!'_

'_No, I loved him, I loved him,' Marian protested. But there was truth in Isabella's harsh words, truth Marian could not ignore. She had caused Guy's death. She who had claimed to love him – did love him – had led him to his death. _

_It was the worst moment of her life and as Marian watched Isabella sink to her knees again and sob over Guy's body she wished it were her lying dead on the forest floor, wished it were she who had received the fatal blow._

**Sins of the Heart Part Ten**

Isabella had been beside Guy for several minutes by the time Robin returned. He looked strained, mud, rain and blood streaking his face and clothes. The marks of battle were also upon the men who followed him: Much, Allan and Little John.

Robin came to a sudden stop upon seeing Isabella. His brow creased and Marian recognised the guilt in his eyes. She knew the feeling well, the feeling of having wronged someone.

'Isabella,' Robin began, but stopped, not knowing what to say or do next.

Isabella raised her head. Like Marian her face was streaked with tears, her hair wild and wet from the rain. She took in Robin's presence, the look of concern on his face. She picked herself up and smoothed her skirts.

'He was my brother,' she told Robin softly. 'I did love him, despite it all.' She paused, her gaze fixed on Robin accusingly. 'He was all I had.'

Marian watched as Robin gave an incremental nod of his head to show he understood, before taking Isabella in his arms and holding her head to his chest as she cried. Marian was too cold, too numb, too shocked by grief to feel the usual surge of jealousy this would have provoked. Besides, there was no lust in this embrace, it was about comfort and care; Isabella's need for someone to care about her and Robin's need to bring comfort and to assuage his guilt for the hurt he had caused a woman who had already suffered in life.

But Marian wished she could have that place on Robin's warm chest, a comfort for her unending grief. She knew she couldn't. Not because Robin would not have her. He would do anything for her. But because she knew her guilt would not let her hold the man she loved again.

They were speaking now, Robin was whispering words of comfort to Isabella.

'He fought bravely, died proud,' Robin said soothingly, his hands on Isabella's slender shoulders. 'He cared, Isabella, he just didn't know how to show it.'

Marian blinked back more tears. Robin had hated Guy, had many reasons to hate him. And yet, he spoke well of him, had the nobility in his heart to give even his enemy dignity in death.

'It wasn't me,' Isabella spoke pleadingly, desperate to be believed. 'I wanted to stop her, but I never knew about the tunnel, Guy didn't tell me. Prince John knew, he ordered it to be built, he guessed. I know you hate me, but I would never betray by own brother like that, not even after what he had done.'

'I know,' Robin soothed. 'I am sorry, for the way things turned out. I did care for you.'

'Don't, please don't, Robin,' Isabella bowed her head. 'You used me, but you love her, you always did.'

'You are right and I am so sorry. But, Isabella, in another time and place, if things were different, it would have been you. I could have loved you.'

'And I you, but the world is a cruel place. Look at my brother, cut down as an outlaw when he was so close to real power.' Isabella leaned into Robin, whispered, but Marian heard nonetheless. 'It was all her, it was Marian's fault.'

'No,' Robin said firmly. 'We must stop this, this hatred and rancour. Your brother loved you and he loved Marian. As he lay dying, he made me promise to care for her and he trusted you to help us. He wanted you to help.'

'No, she killed him!' Isabella shouted, pulling back from Robin and sobbing again. Robin sighed and embraced her once more, quelling her hysteria.

'Isabella, you must be strong. Guy needs you now. We are outlaws, we cannot bury him as he should be buried. You must use your influence with the Prince to secure your brother a proper burial, yes?'

Isabella nodded. 'Then you must take Marian, tell the Prince I corrupted her heart, that I forced her. Tell him she is innocent. She is still a Gisborne, you can protect her.'

'No.'

'It was his dying wish.' Robin tilted Isabella's chin up, fixed her with an intense gaze. Marian recognised the look, it was the one of steel, the one he used when the cheeky charm had run dry, the one that meant business.

'She deserves to die,' Isabella hissed.

'If you allow that your brother died in vain and his last wishes are broken. You must do it for him, do it for yourself, don't live with blood on your hands. I know how that feels. It haunts you and eats your soul.' Robin spoke with a passionate conviction. 'And you must do it for me, because I know you are a strong woman, of good conscience. Life has been cruel to you, Isabella, but do not become cruel, do not lose you soul. Do this, for him, for you and for me.'

'And what of you?'

'I must make things right, but I promise that when the King returns I will protect you and you can always come to me for help.'

Isabella looked at him, considered for a long time. Robin was holding her gaze, as well as her hand. Marian was also holding Isabella in her sights, knowing the direction her future took could depend upon her sister-in-law's answer.

Isabella finally withdrew her hand from Robin's. 'I will make sure Guy is buried of course, I will not betray you either, Robin. But I cannot help her.'

'Please, Isabella,' Robin asked, his eyes wide and desperate.

'No,' Isabella repeated firmly. 'Robin, you have to go now, John's men are coming, you cannot be found here.' Robin nodded, made to leave, but Isabella grabbed his arm. 'I need to know what happened, what happened in the tunnel. Meet me tomorrow, at the Long Stone, after sunrise. If I cannot make it personally I will send my maid with news on the funeral and Marian.'

Robin was weighing this up. 'Robin,' Little John urged. Indicating the depths of the forest with his staff, 'we need to move.'

'Alright,' Robin agreed. 'I will meet you tomorrow. Come alone, Isabella. I will know if you don't.' He fixed her with a hard stare.

'I'm not my brother, Robin,' Isabella whispered, her eyes turning to Guy's body.

They all turned towards the edge of the trees now. They could hear movement, then the unmistakable call of Prince John.

'Isabella!' The Prince called, a note of petulance in his voice. 'Isabella, where are you? I want you here.'

Isabella turned back to Robin. 'Go,' she hissed. 'I cannot be seen with you.'

Robin nodded, gave her a small twitch of the lips, that might have been a smile in other circumstances, then shouldered his bow.

Marian felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Marian, we have to go now. You must say goodbye. Isabella will look after Guy's body.' Robin's words sounded distant, as if they were being spoken far away, not next to her ear.

_Guy's body._

He was dead. A body now. No longer a husband, a lover, an adversary, a protector. Just a body. Something to be dealt with.

Marian looked at his face, pale and still, peaceful now. He had died as she told him she loved him. He had died knowing he was, at last, loved. If only he could have lived knowing he was loved, would he have been a better man? Marian looked at him again, those cold lips that had always been so warm on her skin, would never touch her again. Never comfort her, never pleasure her.

She picked up his hand again, stroked his long fingers and bent down to place a final kiss on his cheek.

'Goodbye,' she whispered softly, before shakily standing, glad of Robin's supporting arm as her cold, stiff legs almost gave way underneath her.

* * *

><p>It was the longest night of Marian's life. She was freezing, heartbroken and soaked to the skin. Much had finally managed to get a fire going in the cave they sheltered in, the men stripped down as much as they could whilst remaining decent in her presence. Marian was eventually persuaded to shed her heavy, rain-sodden dress and wrapped herself in the furs the gang kept at the back of the cave for emergencies such as this.<p>

Marian sat on the hard sandstone floor in silence, watching the gang in the fire light. John tended and stoked the fire, Much hung clothing on the ledge jutting out above it, hoping to dry out as much as he could. Allan began counting the money from the sacks they plundered, until Robin ordered him to stop, Allan's glee at their loot was not welcome at this time, in this place.

Robin flitted around, pulling out supplies stashed in nooks and crannies at the back of the cave. He sharpened weapons, ate a little of the dried meat that was produced from a hidden store. Most of all he watched Marian. His face was all the while creased with worry and concern. Marian leant back against the dusty, sandstone wall, too tired and empty to care about how cold and uncomfortable it was.

Robin cared though. Without saying a word he gently pulled the furs over her legs, saving her from both cold and indecency. He brought her water several times, holding the water skin to her lips as she took disinterested sips. He offered her food, and as they bedded down for the night folded up his newly dried shirt so that she might rest her head on something, before covering her shivering body with his blanket as well as her own.

Marian hated him for doing this. She hated it because it reminded her how very much she loved him and why she had always loved this kind and tender man. She hated him for being so damn noble, for agreeing to Guy's dying wishes, for persuading Isabella to control her temper in order to give him a decent burial, she even hated him for caring about Isabella. Not because she was a threat to Marian's place in his heart, she could see that now, but because he cared what happened to her, he cared because he was a good man and he had wronged her.

Marian didn't want to be in love with Robin anymore. If she hadn't been in love with Robin Guy would still be alive. If she hadn't embarked on their affair, if she hadn't come up with that stupid, stupid plan. What had she been thinking? Marian's grief was twofold. Most of all she grieved for her dead husband, the man she had always cared for, the man she had grown to love despite his numerous faults. But she also grieved for the loss of what she could have had with Robin. The life they could have led if she had never married Guy, if Vaisey had never been sheriff and if Robin had never gone to war.

* * *

><p>Marian awoke cold and stiff, she was surprised to find she had slept, she supposed her eyes must have given way in the end, so tired from tears were they. Marian took a few moments to be sure of her surroundings, she was near naked, covered in furs and blankets and, judging from the sunlight streaming through the gap in the rocks, in one of the caves in the forest.<p>

It slowly came back to her: the raid on the castle, the attack at the end of the tunnel, Guy saving her from the soldier's blade, Guy being stabbed and Guy dying in her arms.

The aching hunger in Marian's stomach immediately halted as she recalled the events of yesterday. She felt a strange stillness, as if it had happened to someone else, and concentrated instead on the hushed voices of the gang, who were evidently preparing food, whilst trying not to wake her.

Marian lay for a long time letting them think she was asleep. Partly because she was too tired for conversation, partly because Robin was not there. The gang would be kind to her now, she was sure of that, but she hadn't forgotten their hurt and anger when she had been with Guy, their contempt for her as Lady Gisborne. Marian felt awkward. Of course, the person she should feel most awkward with was Robin. But how could she ever feel out of place with him?

And that was the problem, Robin was still there, still in love with her, still wanted her. Marian had thought a few weeks ago that her greatest wish was to be free to marry Robin. But not now, not like this. She was stained. She was tarnished. She was a sinner. She was not the virtuous maid Robin should have married. She was an adulterer, a liar and had brought about her husband's death. She had also loved that husband, not the way she loved Robin, but she had loved him nonetheless. Her heart had been torn in two and now both pieces were broken.

Eventually Marian heard Robin return. He didn't say much, except to ask after her. Marian then remembered where he had been, from the snatched conversation she overheard. It was later than she realised and Robin had already been to meet Isabella.

'Robin, you need to tell us what Isabella said,' Much piped up, challenging Robin's wall of silence. Marian heard the clutter of cutlery on wood and thought Much was probably handing him a plate of food. It was hard to tell with her back to them.

'She didn't say much,' Robin answered his tone evasive and final.

'Well, what does that mean?' Much persisted. Marian was glad of his persistence, she was desperate to know what Isabella had said too.

'She will have Gisborne buried tomorrow. Prince John has agreed to her request for him to be given a burial befitting his rank.' Robin's tone was flat and disinterested, but Marian breathed a sign of relief. She could not have born for Guy to be buried as a common outlaw.

'And what of Marian?' Allan asked, somewhat tentatively, but voicing the question they were all thinking.

Robin said nothing, made to speak a couple of times and stopped. Marian heard him push the food around his plate.

'Is there any salt for this?' Robin finally said.

'Robin!' Little John cried. 'Salt? Tell us about Marian, what did Isabella say?'

'She said Marian will not be pardoned. She said Marian is an adulterer, an outlaw and, in her eyes, a murderer. She said she will never be welcome at Locksley or the castle and she will have to stay here, unless . . .'

Robin stopped, Marian had now turned over, no longer feigning sleep. She was relieved that Little John was the only one of the group facing her, the rest had their faces towards the sunlight at the entrance to the cave.

'Unless what?' Much asked.

'Unless she agrees to enter a nunnery and stay there. Isabella told me that was the concession she bargained from Prince John and only because she said she knew Gisborne would prefer that than her living here with me or being hanged like a common criminal. She said if it was up to her she'd hang by the neck like every other outlaw.'

'Except you,' Allan said shrewdly.

'Well, I do have more charms than the rest of you,' Robin quipped, the cheeky façade never far away, ready to hide his distress.

'I bet she didn't even try to get Marian a pardon,' John growled, voicing what they were all thinking.

'She is grief-stricken,' Robin chided, leaping to Isabella's defence, 'she had to secure Guy's burial first and foremost. No-one else could have done that. At least Marian has some options.'

'Yeah, but I'm not bein' funny, Robin, I can't exactly see Marian in a nunnery. She's not really the type, is she?'

'No, not really,' Robin said softly, a smile in his voice.

At his words Marian was reminded of the heady meetings under the tress, the urgent passion she felt as he took her in his arms, pulled the clips out of her hair and possessed her mouth. She remembered her yearning, her need and the sheer joy of their lovemaking under the greenwood.

No, she wasn't the nunnery type at all.

But perhaps she could be. Perhaps this was the answer to her broken heart and blackened soul. Perhaps by giving herself to God she could earn forgiveness for her crimes, for her sins of the heart.

'But I must tell Marian, let her decide. Isabella has told me Prince John wants an answer by tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?' Allan asked incredulously, 'hang on, isn't Marian meant to be burying her husband tomorrow?'

'Yes and no, Gisborne is to be buried, but Marian is not welcome. The Prince considers her an outlaw, as does Isabella, who seems to be the only voice in Nottingham worth listening to as far as he is concerned' Robin sighed sadly, he sounded defeated, his usual hopefulness gone.

'I must wake Marian now and tell her,' Robin said, the dread in his voice at having to break such news was there for all to hear.

'Don't sound so worried, master,' Much cried. 'She'll stay here and you can be together. She still loves you, once she's over Gisborne it will be as it always should have been. You and Marian, the King will come home, take Nottingham back, you will get your lands back, I'll get my Bonchurch and . . .'

'Much!' Robin shouted, rising to his feet. 'Shut up! Don't you see it has all changed? It will never be like that! What we did, Marian and I, what happened, it changed everything. Gisborne died saving her and she loved him at the end. She will not just forget him overnight.' Robin's frustrations and hurt were now spilling out, his old friend bearing the brunt of it as ever. 'I do not know what Marian will do and it breaks my heart, I lost her once to him when she married him. Now I fear I will lose her to him again in his death.'

Much was about to reply before he was hushed by Little John and then Allan.

'You'll wake Marian, idiot.'

'Too late,' John said. 'She's been awake for hours, haven't you, Marian?'

Marian pulled the furs tighter around her as all four men turned to look at her, huddled to the back of them. Robin immediately stepped towards her and knelt beside her.

'Marian, I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'I did my best to persuade her, but she is maddened by grief and – '

'She hates me, I know,' Marian said, her voice raspy from yesterday's tears.

'Much, fetch Marian some water and food.' Robin reached forwards to touch her face, then withdrew his hand, evidently deciding it would be inappropriate to touch her as before, given what had happened. Marian felt burnt by the loss. She was no longer his Marian. She knew it. He had seen her as Lady Gisborne, as Guy's wife. It changed things, no matter that Guy was dead.

'Marian, you do not have to decide now, but Isabella said Prince John wants an answer tomorrow.'

'Prince John,' Marian spat, 'I bet he doesn't even know about this, it is her doing. She wants me out the way so she can have you. She thinks that by forcing my hand immediately it'll leave the path free for her.' Marian was surprised at the venom in her voice. She checked herself as Much handed her a water skin, his face slightly alarmed by her aggression.

'She doesn't want me, she has the Prince Regent,' Robin reasoned. 'And I certainly don't want her, not in that way.' Marian glared at him. 'Okay, perhaps if things had been different, I could have loved her, as you loved Guy. But things aren't different and I don't love her and I never will.'

He didn't add that he loved her. It was another quiet pain. But one she deserved. Look at what had happened to the last man who loved her. Robin didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve the curse of her heart.

Marian sunk back against the rocky wall and sighed. It was going to be a long, painful day. The bright sunshine outside was wrong. Nothing should be bright or happy again. Nothing near her anyway. Marian watched the sunlight bounce off Robin's hair as he crossed the entrance to the cave, the light made his hair appear fairer than it really was. Guy's hair had been so black, so dark. He had been so dark in many ways, his brooding moods, his dangerous temper, the dark stirrings he had always elicited in her.

Now he was gone and she was left with what? The compassion of a man who's heart she had broken twice, who may be kindly now, but would surely grow to resent her, hate her even, when her grief and guilt prevented her from being the woman he wanted, prevented her from being his Marian ever again.

And to live in the forest . . . she would be an outlaw, hunted down, Isabella would see to that. For all her alleged prowess as the Nightwatchman, she had rarely been in physical danger and she knew she was of little use to the gang. Her schemes had hardly been a success, Guy's needless death proved that. She had none of Djac's skill in medicine or knowledge of science to make up for her lack of physical strength. She would be a burden, a resentment, especially to Robin. He valued the work he did, he tirelessly and selflessly defended and helped the poor, she would detract from that. Hell, if it wasn't for her he'd be handing out food and money to the poor now, not hiding in a cave with his men stationed at the entrance for her protection.

As Marian told the others she needed time to think she knew already that deep down she had decided what to do.

The carriage pulled up on the road outside Locksley. The Gisborne coat of arms was draped over the front and back, the yellow gleaming in the sunlight. The guards, in their characteristic yellow and black, opened the door in readiness for their mistress.

Alongside the carriage Isabella drew her horse to a standstill and deftly dismounted. Her long, dark blue cloak covered her svelte figure, but did not hide the assortment of jewels on her fingers and at her throat. She even had jewels pinning up her long hair.

'Hood!' Isabella called imperiously into the woodland either side of the grassy path. 'Bring my sister out now.'

Robin emerged from the trees first, his men and Marian following suit, his bow was drawn and aimed at the guards.

'Put it down, Hood, we're not here for you today. Where is she?'

'I am here,' Marian said, her voice clear, despite the shakiness she felt.

Marian made her way towards the path, her head held high, despite her once rich attire being ragged from the forest and knowing she must appear bedraggled, especially in comparison to her sister-in-law.

Isabella watched Marian intently. Her eyes rested on the thin band of gold that hung on a chain around her neck. Her wedding ring, but no longer on her finger.

'I didn't think you'd come,' Isabella said, her eyes narrowing as if looking for a trick.

'It is what Guy would have wanted, I must atone for my sins and find forgiveness from God,' Marian said flatly. She wanted to get in the coach, not engage in a sparring match with Isabella. She hadn't the energy.

'You must. Yet, perhaps there is hope after all. I never thought you'd come, or perhaps Hood isn't so much fun when you can't run back to a nice warm home?' Isabella laughed cruelly, Marian kept her face impassive, refusing to be riled by her jibes.

'I am sorry for the wrongs I have done you,' Marian told her, deciding to rise above taunts and hatred. There had been enough rancour between them to last a lifetime. 'Thank you for securing this for me. Please thank Prince John too.'

'I didn't do this for you,' Isabella hissed. 'I did this for Guy, because he loved you, he wanted you alive and well, not hanging from a rope where you belong.'

'And I thank you for that,' Marian replied, still refusing to rise to the bait, but feeling crushed, by guilt, sadness and the desire to escape from the world.

'And just so you know, as soon as you are gone, it will be business as usual with these, these outlaws,' Isabella spat, looking at Robin and his gang with distaste.

'Good, that means I can sleep easy then,' Robin said casually, even managing to wink in Isabella's direction. Isabella pursed her lips, turned her head from Robin angrily and got back on her horse.

Marian turned towards the gang, she smiled weakly at them. 'Thank you,' she told them, 'and sorry, for dragging you into all this. I will pray for you all.'

The men nodded and at Robin's flick of the head disappeared back into the trees.

Marian was left staring at Robin. She was acutely aware of their audience. She had barely spoken to him since informing him of her decision, the hurt in his eyes was too much to bear. And what to say anyway? That she loved him, but he deserved better? That she was a whore and a harlot, a sinner who must spend the rest of her days in penitence, who must never contemplate the possibility of personal happiness again?

Robin was staring at her now, clutching his bow as a child might a comfort blanket. His blue eyes swam with pain and pleading, as if he thought she might turn around and run back to the forest with him.

'Goodbye,' Marian said simply, a sharp awareness that these were also the last words she had spoken to Guy cutting through her as she spoke them.

'Goodbye, my love. I will never stop loving you.' Robin stood, biting his lip, looking as if he was debating whether to hold her or not. A glance at Isabella had him leaning back. Marian hung her head, she would never stop loving him either, but she couldn't say that. Not now.

Instead she turned and climbed in the carriage, catching only a glimpse of the tear escaping Robin's eye as the guard shut the door and she was carried away to her new life at Our Lady's Priory in Loughborough.

_To be continued . . ._


	11. Part Eleven

**Characters:** Robin, Marian, mentions Isabella and Guy.

**Disclaimer:** All original characters belong to BBC/Tiger Aspect. No monies being made.

**Summary:** What if Marian had married Guy at the end of S2, thinking Robin dead? Marian still loves Robin, Isabella is as mischievous as ever.

**A/N:** So the last chapter is here – finally. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and/or commenting. I have appreciated all your kind words and encouragement. Sorry it has taken me so long to finish this, but here we are at last! Thank you most of all to my lovely friend, jadey36, for encouraging and inspiring me to write in the first place, reading through this chapter and always being there for me.

**Sins of the Heart Part Eleven**

_**Two Years Later.**_

Marian knelt before the altar, crossed herself, and moved to take her place in the pews whilst the priest said mass. She stared straight ahead, her eyes fixed on the crucifix above the altar and Christ's crown of thorns, red paint liberally daubed where the crown gauged into the carving's forehead.

The ritual was the same as ever. Marian watched the priest hold the bread aloft, say those special words, replying in unison with the other nuns.

'Ecce Agnus Dei, ecce qui tollit peccàta mundi. Beàti qui ad cenam Agni.'

_This is the Lamb of God, who takes away the sins of the world. Happy are those who are called to his supper. _

The priest had a rich, deep voice, it reminded Marian of Guy's voice. Though the two men could hardly have been more different in every other respect.

'Dòmine, non sum dignus, ut intres, sub tectum meum, sed tantum dic, verbo et sanàbitur ànima mea.'

_Lord I am not worthy to receive you, but only say the word and I shall be healed._

Marian's answer was heartfelt. She prayed for forgiveness night and day. She prayed to be healed. As she rose from her knees to receive the body and blood of Christ, Marian offered up another silent prayer that today would be the day when the Lord let her feel his mercy.

Marian had stayed kneeling before the altar long after her sisters had departed to begin their day's work. She lit two candles at the stand beside a smaller altar to the right hand side of the main altar and offered up a prayer. She was praying for Guy, for his soul and its eternal peace. Also for Robin, for his heart, that is might be healed, and his safety. She had heard the rumours, even here, that King Richard had returned and had laid siege to Nottingham Castle. This news had shaken Marian out of the melancholy routine of prayer and work she had fallen into since joining the convent two years ago. Her work nursing the sick was satisfying and useful, but nothing could lift the grief from her heart and bring back some of her old spirit.

But the news of the King's return . . . something stirred in Marian now. She had fought it for the last two weeks. That something, that adventurous, passionate spirit has caused enough damage. She, and everyone else, was better off if she remained in the convent, nursing the sick and serving God.

As Marian made her way to the infirmary to begin her chores she found herself hoping for a visitor from the north with news from Nottingham. She was not disappointed.

'Marian, thank the Lord you are here,' Sister Joan cried. Joan was young and sweet-natured, but in no way well disposed to care for the sick, being somewhat prone to panic and unusually squeamish. 'This gentleman did fall from his horse, his wrist is all black and bruised. I don't dare touch it for fear of breaking it in two.'

'Let me, Joan, fetch me some clean bandages and a cloth. And wine for the gentleman too.' Marian smiled kindly at the girl as she scurried off. She then turned to the man lying on the bed. 'I am Sister Marian, there is no need to fear, we will sort you out in no time.' She smiled as the man nodded. He was well dressed for a merchant and immediately Marian wondered if he was well-heeled enough to have news directly from the nobles of the King and Robin.

'No need to worry,' Marian assured as she examined the man's injury, 'nothing broken, just bruising. It looks bad, but should heal quickly.'

'Fell from my horse, damn beast. I would've blamed outlaws for spooking it, but Robin Hood no longer robs these woods.'

'Oh?' Marian said, trying and failing to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

'You haven't heard? Robin of Locksley has been restored to his lands and title by the King. King Richard holds Nottingham and it is with thanks to Robin Hood that he does. I have never seen the people so happy in all my born years. So the sooner you can fix me up the better, then I can get back and sell my goods to the people whilst they're still in a good mood.'

'Robin is now restored? You are sure?'

'Yes, Earl of Huntingdon, Lord of Locksley and most likely Sheriff of Nottingham soon too.'

'And his men are all safe too?'

'As far as I know. You sound as if you know them?'

'We were acquainted some time ago. And what of Lady Isabella and Prince John?' Marian tried to keep her voice causal as Joan handed her the bandages.

'I know nothing of Lady Isabella, but Prince John has fled to France. And good riddance to the scoundrel, nothing but a preening ninny, that one. I just hope the King doesn't hot foot it back overseas now too.'

'But things will be well with Robin in charge, he is a good and fair man.' Marian pictured his smiling face as she spoke, she could see him so vividly in her mind's eye and tried to concentrate on bandaging the bruised wrist of the traveller.

'We'll see, a noble's a noble as far as I can see, they'll all want their taxes.'

'But Robin has spent years in the forest fighting for the poor, feeding them, bringing them medicine,' Marian felt her voice rising slightly as she spoke. 'He has sacrificed everything he had for the people.'

'Sounds like you know him better than I,' the man replied, acquiescing to her obvious passion on the subject. 'I hope you are right. Ah, that feels better. You're a dab hand at this,' he commented, holding up his tightly bandaged wrist.

'You will need to stay here tonight, eat and rest, then tomorrow you can be on your way.'

'Thank you.'

Marian turned to leave, but before she did she stopped, addressed the man again. 'You are sure the Lady Isabella is not with Robin?'

'My, you're the most inquisitive nun I've ever met!' the man laughed. 'You thinking of leaving the nunnery and making a play for him?' Marian blushed deeply, hung her head in shame. She should not care who Robin was with, she had renounced him and every other man. And yet, she could not shake off the seed of hope that was now sown, that would be dashed if Isabella had claimed her place in his heart.

'Forgive me, Sir,' Marian demurred. 'I forget my place.'

'No matter,' the man smiled kindly. 'There are only men in Hood's gang, no ladies. They say the woman who stole his heart is dead and gone and that none can replace her.' The man laid his head back, clearly tired from his exertions. He sighed as Marian tucked the blanket around him. 'Shame really, I think there's plenty a pretty lass who'd have him too. Ah, well, money and power will have to suffice if his love has been lost. I daresay he'll do alright, many have before him.'

Marian nodded and took her leave. She hurried back to the cloisters and took refuge beside the little side altar where she had lit her candles. One for Guy's spirit, one for Robin's. She knelt on the stone floor and crossed herself, pretending to be at prayer. But her mind was racing, as was her heart.

Nottingham was free. Robin was free. Robin was restored to his rightful lands and title Isabella was not with him. Marian had always known deep down she could not stay in this place forever. There were days, especially in the beginning, when her grief overwhelmed her, when her husband's face haunted her every step, when she was consumed by guilt and self-loathing.

But time was great healer, as were work and prayer. She and Guy had wronged each other, both were victims of fortunes beyond their control. She would never forget him, but the pain was easing, she was learning to live with what had happened. And then there was Robin. Try as she might she could not forget him. It was now his face that haunted her days and nights, especially since the news of the King's return.

A thought, he might not want her anymore. He might hate her for what she had done, for marrying Guy, for growing to love Guy.

No, Robin would never hate her. But perhaps he had grown indifferent to her. That would be worse, to know he was in the world, yet spared no thought for her, the woman who loved him and held him in her thoughts night and day.

Marian checked herself. Thinking about Robin, and the path those thoughts often led down, was unseemly in the house of God. She pushed him out of her mind and began to pray, the words spoken softly under her breath, comfortingly familiar and a balm to her uneasy spirit.

'Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in . . .'

* * *

><p>Marian spent the rest of the week in much the same way, praying and anxiously awaiting news from Nottingham as she went about her duties in the infirmary. The routine of the convent never differed, the outside world could turn inside out before the Abbess would acknowledge it. Mere kings of men and<p>

It was therefore more of a surprise when Marian found herself called before the Abbess one Thursday, shortly after the main meal of the day had been served.

'Do you know why I have called you here, child?' the Abbess asked, her face made all the more severe by the habit that pinched her cheeks. Marian supposed it must make her face appear similar, she didn't know as the sisters at the convent had no mirrors, God cared not for their worldly appearance, after all. .

'I do not know, Mother Elisa,' Marian said, trying not to sound too curious.

'Really?' The Abbess gazed sternly at Marian, apparently unconvinced by her answer. 'You have received no contact, no letters, no messages?'

'No, I have received nothing. I have no family as you know.'

'No suitor?'

'No, I am a bride of Christ,' Marian replied, all the while her heart beating faster, the slim hope growing within her.

'Sit, child. I have been loath to attend to this at all, but this man will not be deterred.'

'Man?' Marian put her hand to her mouth, surely there was only one man who would seek her out.

'Robin of Locksley, he has called here every day this week.'

Whatever the Abbess said next was lost on Marian, whose face had broken into a broad grin. Marian felt a swoop of excitement in her stomach, a fluttering deep within her. He was here, Robin was here. She remembered his face, his brilliant blue eyes, his warm smile spreading across his handsome features, making them even more desirable. She had never told him how much she loved to see him smile, how it gave her butterflies in her stomach, even when she was professing annoyance.

'Marian!' the Abbess snapped with some irritation. 'I will not have the seclusion and peace of this convent disturbed by a man, I don't care how much the King favours him, I do not. Is that understood?'

'Yes, Mother.'

'So you will go and tell this man that you have given yourself to God and send him on his way. It seems he will not take my word on the matter. Not that I expect anymore of an outlaw.'

Marian's annoyance at Robin being described in such terms barely had time to register, nor did her excitement at the prospect of seeing the man she had long since resigned herself to losing.

Mother Elisa took two quick strides to the other door in the room and opened it.

There he was, tall and handsome, with a fire burning in his blue eyes. His hair was almost in his eyes, but it was clean and shiny. Marian's eyes darted to his neck, she saw the small curls at the nape were still there and inwardly smiled, remembering how she loved to play with them as they embraced after making love. His stubble was short and neatly trimmed, but otherwise his face was the same, hardship and battle had not altered it.

His clothes were different though. He wore a rich tunic of deep green, with brown and gold embroidery. His leather jerkin was brown and intricately decorated. His breeches and boots were also new and expensive looking, as was the travelling cloak he had over his arm.

'Marian,' Robin said, his face breaking into a warm smile. Marian caught his eye, she guessed he hadn't meant to walk in grinning, but he couldn't help himself, nor could she. She returned his smile with one of her own, before checking herself and rearranging her face.

'This gentleman claims you are betrothed to him, is this true?' the Abbess interrupted, rudely startling Marian back to her present situation.

'I was once,' Marian admitted.

'I understood you to be the widow of Sir Guy of Gisborne, pray tell me how you can be engaged to this man when you were so recently robbed of your husband before arriving here?'

'We were betrothed long ago, before I was married to Sir Guy.' Marian's heart sank at the mention of Guy, the guilt was still there, telling her she should never look at a man again, never mind the one standing before her, the one sending shivers down her spine.

'There, you have it, Sister Marian says you are not betrothed, you have no claim on her.'

The Abbess spoke triumphantly to Robin. Robin ignored her and spoke directly to Marian, taking a few steps closer to her. He smelled of perfume, musky, like the richest nobles. She suspected the King had showered him with luxuries since taking the castle.

'Marian, I need to speak with you, the King has returned, he has taken the castle. I am no longer an outlaw, I have had my lands and title restored. Richard has also pardoned my men and settled livings on all of them. Those who fought for Robin Hood are free.' Robin paused, letting the meaning of this statement sink in. Marian was numb, it was all too much, too good to be true. It was everything that she had spent years hoping and praying or.

'That means you are free,' Robin continued. 'You are free, Marian. If you leave here there is no-one to hunt you down, they are gone,' Robin was speaking very quickly, he had knelt beside her to look her in the eyes. 'You can come home, my love, come home to me.'

There was hope in his eyes, shining out at her. His face was pleading as he took her hand in his own.

'I have never stopped loving you, there has not been a day I have not thought of you. Marian, I can offer you now what I could not before – a home, a future. I know that is what you want.'

'It is all so fast,' Marian stammered. The touch of his hand in hers was sending tingling sensations up her arm. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and a creeping pulse of excitement between her legs that had not stirred for a long time.

'Of course,' Robin replied, bowing his head. 'You need time to think. I understand.'

'She has pledged her life to God,' the Abbess interrupted, her pinched face pink with annoyance. 'Who do you think you are, harassing a sister of this order in this manner with your worldly promises? Do not think your charms will work here, outlaw!'

Robin stood up and backed off. Marian could tell by the severity of the gaze upon her that her mother superior did not believe for a minute that she was impervious to Robin's charms. Marian knew the blush in her cheeks gave her away, as did the longing in her eyes.

'Think about it,' Robin mouthed. Then he grinned, that beautiful, delicious, infuriating and irresistible grin. 'I will be back,' he whispered, darting forwards to swiftly kiss Marian's cheek, before backing out of the room as the Abbess turned on him in anger.

* * *

><p>Robin may have made off before the wrath of the Abbess could be unleashed, but Marian could not. <em>Typical Robin<em>, she thought angrily as she lay shivering that night, banished to the cold and empty stable as punishment for 'encouraging male ardour and flaunting her womanly goods'. Marian was angry, having had to endure the ensuing tirade, whilst Robin disappeared as usual, leaving others to face the consequences. No, that was unfair. Robin had kissed her because he couldn't help himself. Just like she couldn't help longing for him to do it again.

Marian's head was swirling. Her heart was crying out for Robin, as was her body, but her head was telling her no. This was her punishment, as the Abbess had cruelly reminded her. Women like her could not be trusted in the world. Women like her deserved to be locked up. Women like her would go to Hell unless they repented for the rest of their days.

_Adulteress, liar, whore, jezebel._

Marian has been called as these and worse, and as she hung her head in shame she recalled the empty, painful grief of Guy's death. The aching guilt that consumed her.

'Your husband is the only man God intended to know you,' the Abbess had said.

Guy had known her, and loved her. He had, in his own way, adored her beyond reason. He had died for her. She owed it to him to be loyal to his memory.

As she drew the thin blanket closer around her Marian remembered how Guy would envelope her in a warm embrace on cold nights and how she, after spurning him all day, would curl into his body gratefully, kidding herself it was the warmth she craved. But as soon as he kissed her, in the darkness of their bed, when she could forget the brutal man who worked for the Sheriff, Marian had been lost. Then afterwards he would whisper words of love and endearment. Words she never returned until it was too late.

A tear escaped, tracing a cool path down her check before pooling on the hand under her head. She would never forgive herself, she would never be free, it was her cross to bear for her wickedness and sin.

As Marian remembered her last moments with Guy, when she had at last spoken the words of love a wife should, another memory sprang forth.

'_Promise me you will look after Marian . . . Just look after her and love her, as she deserves to be loved.'_

The words Guy had spoken to Robin, his sworn enemy, but the man he trusted in his dying moments. He had told Robin to love her, look after her. Just as Robin was now trying to do.

Marian fisted her hand in frustration. She didn't know what to do. Robin had respected her wishes after Guy's death, left her in peace, as she had asked, to repent and mourn. She knew what it must have cost him. Now his fortunes had changed so dramatically he seemed filled with hope again, hope that they could have the life they had always dreamed of.

Marian needed to speak to him again. She knew he would come again tomorrow, she also knew he would be turned away by the Abbess. She was still torn, but she owed it to Robin to see him at least.

Marian's mind was made up and she wondered if the Nightwatchman might be needed one last time.

* * *

><p>It wasn't exactly the Nightwatchman, but if anyone had looked to the outer gate of Our Lady's Priory, they would have seen a small lad leading a horse out to the road, his hood pulled forwards and scarf wrapped up to his chin even on this warm day.<p>

Marian waited until she was out of sight of the convent before she dared mount her horse, or more accurately the horse she had stolen.

She knew Robin would be around somewhere. Hidden most likely in the forest surrounding the narrow road. Marian was relying on him seeing her and making himself known. She pulled her hood back and lowered her scarf. It was wonderful to feel the breeze through her hair. Two years in a nun's habit had made her forget the simple pleasure of the wind whipping her locks around her face. She smiled into the sun that filtered through the trees.

Marian didn't have to wait long for the familiar thwack of an arrow hitting a large tree just to the side of her path. She tugged on her horse's reins, bringing it to a halt, and dismounted, pulling the arrow from the trunk and fingering the fletching as though Robin might feel her touch too.

'You came.'

Robin ran out from the cover of the forest, a look of delight on his face. His smile shone at her, his blue eyes danced with happiness. He dropped his bow and took her in his arms, lifting her off the ground.

Marian remained stiff, he had misunderstood.

'Robin, put me down. I need to talk to you.'

'We can talk in Nottingham,' Robin sighed happily, still holding her.

'No, we must talk now. I am not going to Nottingham.'

'What?' Robin put Marian down, his arms still encircled her waist, but his face creased into a frown. Marian took his hands and pushed them firmly to his side.

'I can't, Robin,' she began resolutely. 'I wanted to talk to you so I could tell you that I won't be coming. I must stay here.'

Marian cast her eyes to the ground sadly, she willed herself to stay strong. Not to cry, not to give in to her aching desire to bury her face in Robin's warm chest, to kiss his lips and lose herself in the man she loved.

'No,' Robin said sadly. 'Marian, Isabella is gone. Prince John is gone. The King has given his blessing to our marriage, he will give you away, as you wanted. Remember?'

Marian did remember, all those years ago. Robin had proposed to her, for the second time, over a fresh grave. She had promised to marry him when the King returned.

'I cannot. The things we did, it was wrong, it was a sin.'

Robin threw his hands in the air in desperation. 'Marian, what Gisborne did was a sin! He lied to you, you would never have married him otherwise, you told me he said I was dead.'

'He did. But I did care for him.'

'I know, I know you did, because you are good and kind. But he . . . Marian, he beat you up, he frightened you. I know he did. You don't owe it to him, he doesn't own you anymore.'

Marian could see Robin was desperate. He saw her slipping away again.

'But, Robin, don't you see?' Marian asked, taking his hand and pleading with her eyes to be understood. 'This is my punishment.'

Robin sighed, wrapped his hand around hers.

'Guy didn't want you punished. He had forgiven you, Marian.' Robin spoke softly now as he caressed her hand in his own. 'He asked me to look after you, to love you. And I do love you, Marian, more than I can ever tell you.'

Marian's eyes were wide, he spoke so passionately now. She made to speak but he hushed her.

'I have thought about you every single day. As soon as Nottingham was secure I took my leave from the King to find you. I love you more than ever, I will do anything for you. Just tell me what I have to do, my love, and I will do it.'

He looked at her earnestly, his eyes so piercing, his face just as she had pictured it a thousand times, looking down at her with adoration.

'You can't change the past, Robin.'

'Marian, if you tell me you do not love me I will leave.' Robin's voice was cracking as he said the words. Marian considered. Would it be a kindness to let him go? But she could not lie.

'It's not that. It is because of me that Guy is dead. If I hadn't . . . if we hadn't . . .'

'No,' Robin said firmly. 'Guy died because Prince John's guard stabbed him. He died because he would rather you lived than he did. And if I had been standing where he was I would have done the same for you.'

'Robin, don't,' Marian pleaded, unable to bear the thought of anyone else dying for her.

'Guy died so you could have a life, not so you could be shut up in a convent. He told me to love and care for you and I intend to. But I cannot do that if you are in a priory.'

Marian considered, Robin was right, Guy _had_ asked him to love and care for her. He had died so she could carry on living.

'This whole nun thing was Isabella's doing. She was jealous, Marian, even though she didn't want me anymore, she didn't want you having me either.'

'What has happened to Isabella?' Marian asked, eager for a distraction from her decision. She could hear the venom in her voice as she said her name. Robin laughed, apparently amused.

'You really can't stand her can you, not very Christian is it?' he teased.

'Robin!' Marian scolded, before smiling to herself. Some things never changed.

'Lady Isabella is now the official mistress of Prince John and the proud mother of his one year old son, Henry, Earl of Nottingham.' Robin's tone was mocking, Marian gasped in surprise at the news of a child, then laughed. 'The Lady Isabella is in France, with her paramour, as he desires. She is happy I believe. Whilst they were in Nottingham the Prince plied her with enough jewels to dazzle an army and kept her better dressed than most queens. She has him wrapped around her little finger, so I daresay she is quite content with this arrangement, not least because Prince John arranged a little accident for her husband too.'

Marian shook her head. 'Well, much as I dislike her, I can't pretend I'm sorry to hear that. Guy told me she was a sweet child. Her husband brutalised her.'

'I know,' Robin replied softly. He squeezed Marian's hand again. 'But enough of Isabella. Marian, I need you, I cannot do this without you.'

'Robin, you have managed without me for years, you are strong and –'

'You give me strength,' Robin cried. 'It has been the thought of you that got me through the Holy Land, got me through every day in that forest, got me through the last two years. I need you, Marian and I love you.'

Marian nodded, she had planned to tell Robin she was unworthy of him and go. She had planned to tell Robin she was to remain a nun, as a punishment for her sins. But her resolve was slipping away. Robin was still holding her hands, he stroked her thumb with his finger. How she had longed for his touch, she wanted him to touch her all over. But Robin had dropped to his knee.

'Marian, I love you. I have always loved you and I always will. I am sorry for the times I have let you down. But I will look after you now, if you will let me.'

'Robin?' Marian asked quietly. 'What are you doing?'

'I am asking you to marry me.' He looked up at her, eyes wide, coughed nervously. 'Marian, my love, will you marry me?'

Marian stood rooted to the spot, she felt as if the world was spinning. It was now or never. In this moment she would decide her fate.

There was never any doubt. Her arms found Robin as if they had never left him. Her lips the same. Kissing him had never felt so good, he was warm and strong, full of desire for her. Marian found herself lifted into the air again, this time she clung onto Robin, kissed him harder, burying a hand in his hair and pressing her body against his.

Finally they broke off and Marian was lowered to the ground. She was dishevelled and flushed, grinning from ear to ear.

'So, is that a yes?' Robin asked playfully, running his hands through her hair. Marian laughed.

'Of course it is!' she cried. 'I will be your wife. Now, when can we marry? It has to be soon. Long engagements don't suit me,' she said ruefully.

'Agreed, my love, we can be married before the end of the week. The King is in Nottingham for another month, he can give you away. All we need is a priest and I will be your husband.'

_Her husband_. The man she had loved since she was a girl was finally going to be her husband. Marian let go of Robin and mounted her horse.

'Marian?' Robin asked, looking at her quizzically. 'Where are you going?'

'Isn't it obvious?' she asked with a mischievous smile. 'Well, get up then. Unless you're planning to walk back to Nottingham.'

Robin grinned, jumped up behind Marian and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her scarf aside so he could kiss her neck.

'Ride on, my Lady,' he whispered, holding her tight, in his arms where she belonged.

* * *

><p>Marian knew as she rode up the narrow road towards Nottingham that the guilt she carried would not be gone forever, she knew she would never forget Guy either. But Robin was right, Guy had not sacrificed himself so she could have a half-life, living out her days in seclusion and solitude. She had wronged Guy, but he had also wronged her. They were not the memories she would carry with her though. She would remember the brave man who adored her, the man who was tender and loving and so wanted her. She would always keep a piece of her heart for Guy.<p>

But life was for living. Marian was young and Nottingham had finally been put right, but there would be much work to do still. She and Robin could do so much good together. She knew that her influence would curb his impulsiveness and cockiness, as his free spirit would set hers free. But more than that she loved him, loved him with every bone in her body.

As Marian drew their horse to a halt on the outskirts of Nottingham she smiled. She was home and finally she was to be Robin's wife. She turned to kiss him, a tender kiss, full of unspoken meaning.

As she urged her horse over the drawbridge to the city gates Marian held her head high. She was Marian of Knighton and she was proud to enter Nottingham with her beloved lord, Robin of Locksley, the legendary Robin Hood, hers at last.

_**Fin**_


End file.
